Harry Potter: New Worlds
by Myrddin Le Fay
Summary: AU: Harry gets to travel to parallel worlds, where he meets strange new people, with new types of magic. Smarter, sensible, crafty, fighter Harry. Multi-worlds Xover! Dimension, Time, and Reality travel.
1. White Void

_**A/N:**_ This is a new story I got the idea from a few fics I have read. Summary: Fate and Time tell a 10 year old, Harry Potter, two prophesies, and he must find his place within strange new worlds. This is a mass crossover fic, with loads of your favourite Amine's and video games, where Harry will travel to new worlds. Such as Fullmetal Alchemists world, or Final Fantasy VII's world ext: I may add something extra to these worlds like an original town or village ext: I wont say anymore as I don't want to spoil this chapter, so please read & enjoy and maybe even leave me a nice review, thanks.

Disclaimer: Only the ideas and OC's belong to me everything else... whatever.

**Harry Potter: New Worlds.**

_**Chapter one, White Void.**_

White…

Everyway he turned, nothing but an empty void of… white. It was not even white mist as one might expect it a weird situation like this, but no! It was just a void of white. It was the purest of white he had ever, lay witness, yet it was not bright, he could look at it clearly. The white was quite beautiful; it seemed to calm his fears of where he was completely. He looked as far as he could see; the void seemed to go on forever.

The young boy of 10 years looked round turning full circle in the hope of seeing someone else, there was no one; he was alone, but did not really mind; he was use to being alone, at least here, he felt safe and protected.

The 9 year old, (soon to be 10), scratched his bear chest, and then tightened his oversized pyjama bottoms, that had started slipping off his small form. He was just grateful that wherever he was it was not cold, though that is not to say, it was warm. The temperature was just… perfect.

The young lad thought he must be dreaming, but he had conflicting emotions on that, if it was a dream why did it feel so, for lack of a better word, real. In addition, normally his dreams were not this nice, or peaceful.

He wished he could dream of northing but white all the time, but his life was not that simple, far from it, he was just the useless freak of the family. He was not even sure why he was a freak, but that was because if he were to ask; he would be punished for it, and the punishments his uncle gave him were not for the faint of heart.

The youngster sighed. He wished something interesting would happen, as long as it did not involve his uncle; otherwise, he would be just as contempt to stay alone it his void of white.

He had been standing in the void for what felt like hours when his mind wondered what day it was now. The last time he cheeked it was July 30th, the day before his 10th birthday.

At that moment the young boy felt a searing pain run through his body, he screamed out in agony, trying to reach round to his left shoulder blade, he felt like someone, or something unseen was drawing on him, and not with something as mundane as a pen or ink.

He felt like he was being cut open with the sharpest of blades.

Ice, from the coldest areas of the Earth burning into his soft skin, his throat was burning as his screams reached higher volumes, and he fell to his hands and knees.

Fire, from the deepest volcanoes, like the magma was crawling along his skin; working itself in a pattern like thin but deadly burning snakes.

He felt like he had been hit by lightning, then he felt a soft comforting feeling run through his shoulder that made him stop screaming. He was breathing deeply and had tears in his eyes. The pain was completely gone and he felt good, better than good, he felt at peace.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up wiping the tears from his eyes on the back of his hand.

Then two voices spoke from behind him, at the exact same time; knocking all thought of his pain from his mind; "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

He wheeled round to see two old men; one wore dark blue robes, while the others white, the man in white had a long beard while his companion was cleanly shaven. Harry was briefly amused that the old man in white almost blended into the background.

The old men smiled kindly at him before the man in blue decided to break the silence to speak, "I am, Fate, and this is Time," he said gesturing himself and his friend.

Harry did not quite understand what they meant by that, but, one thing was for sure, their parents must have been weird naming them, Fate and Time.

Time chuckled as though he could hear what Harry was thinking, "no, Harry, m'boy, we are Fate and Time, those are not just our names."

Young Harry just ran his right hand through his messy raven black hair, frowning in confusion; he locked his emerald green eyes with the two men, "you mean, like," he began nervously, "like, actual Time and Fate, you're Gods?" He finally asked.

Fate grinned while chuckling, "in a way, yes you could say we are."

"Then what do you want with me?" The raven-haired boy asked, "I'm just Harry, I'm not worth your time… Excuse the pun."

The two deities frowned, "that is not true," Fate begun heatedly, "you will become great, soon you will be a legend, a hero, and much more, throughout time and the other realms."

Harry just gawked at them for a moment, "I… I don't understand, how can I do that?"

The two men laughed. "Don't you remember?" Time asked. "It just happened a few minuets ago."

Harry thought for a moment then he remembered the pain he was in, "what was that? It hurt so much."

Time and Fate both grinned at him, it was quite sad that the boy did not seem at all bothered by the pain, but they both knew that Harry had suffered too much in his short life to be bothered by a small blast of pain such as what recently happened.

"That, that was destiny," Fate began, "you are to be the Lord of Time. It has been a path that has been laid out for you before anything ever existed, you will travel all the different universes, you will make friends and no doubt enemies, but you are the ones who will nudge destiny, and guide those to their true path."

Harry just stared wide eyed at the two men, shock written all over his young face. These two Gods were saying he was going to travel through other worlds and time and help people, that he will have friends. He did not know what to say or think.

Time suddenly decided to speak, "Harry," he said, "that pain you felt was your powers coming to you. You now have the power over time and dimensional travel. Such things as time travel and crossing over dimensional gateways are easy. However, once used, you will have to wait 48 hours before you can use them again. Therefore, things like stopping time, speeding it up, slowing it down or reversing it, use up a lot of magical energy, so you'll have to practice and get stronger, you'll soon discover even you have your limits."

Harry was not sure what to say to that, but one word stood out from the rest, "magical?" He asked.

Fate and Time grinned even wider at him, "Yes, magical" Time began. "You're a wizard Harry."

Harry gulped, that made a crazy kind of sense, it would explain why his relatives hate him so much, and why they call a freak. That also explained why weird things happened around him. He smiled slightly at the thought.

"What else can I do?" He asked eagerly.

The two deities smile happily at his eagerness. "well there is one more thing of importance, the others you can discover on your own," Fate said, "you can change your age, once you have reached 20 for example, you'll be able to revert your age back to the age of 10 or higher, but under 20. Once you reach 21, 22, 30, and so on, it works the same. It's so you can be gone from the world for years at a time without anyone knowing you have ever disappeared."

Harry was completely and utterly gob smacked, "does… Does that mean I can't die," He asked, that being the first question to pop into his head.

Fate frowned sadly, "no, it does not mean you can not die," he began, "it just means that you can theoretically live forever, but you can be killed, though you cant get sick, and poisons will not affect you."

Time nodded in agreement, "plus, you are not all powerful, in fact I would advise you to only use your powers over certain aspects of time, stopping or slowing it for example, sparingly, because those powers will drain your energy and weaken you, leaving you defenceless."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "what about my magic? How can I use that?" He asked curiously.

Time looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before he responded, "you may not be able to use it until you start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harrys' eyes shot wide open, "I'm going to a school for magic?" He asked eagerly.

Time and Fate chuckled grinning impishly, "yes, Harry, where else did you expect to learn, wizardry."

Harry grinned brightly, "when do I get to go?"

"September after your 11th birthday," Fate told him. Then Time and Fate between them both, told the young lad all about Hogwarts, Voldemort and how his parents really died, and that he, Harry Potter was famous because at the age of one he did what full-grown wizards couldn't do. He defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, and became the boy-who-lived.

Harry had chosen to sit on the floor and listen to what Time and Fate had to tell him, he stared down at his crossed legs in contemplative thought. Harry was not the best when it came to schoolwork or anything like that, mainly because if his class grades were better than his cousins were, he would be punished severely by his uncle; mostly by use of a leather belt. Nevertheless, that did not mean young Harry was stupid, quite the contrary, he has always' been quite intelligent, even teaching himself to read and write at an early age. He even taught himself some basic Japanese from Library books so that he could read Anime graphic novels, when he had found a box full of Japanese comics in a skip.

Harry was not sure about his fluency in the spoken language but knew he can read and write it very well. He has heard only a few people speak the language, mainly on TV, and he can understand it fairly well, but he was not sure whether he is any good at speaking it because he might have trouble with the difficult pronunciations of the words. Most of the time when he had been trapped in his cupboard under the stairs where the Dursleys' kept him, he lost himself in the imaginative world of the Japanese books.

Now, however his intelligence was kicking into overdrive. His aunt and uncle discouraged asking questions, but Fate and Time seemed to be waiting for them. There was one real conundrum, which would drive him crazy if he did not ask.

He looked up at the two Gods, "why?" He asked. "Why did Voldemort want to murder a baby?"

Fate and Time smiled sadly down at the boy, "because of a prophesy he was told, one of two to be exact," Time said.

Harry looked surprised but thoughtful about the news, "what do they say?"

Time nodded knowing that the boy needs to know, "the first is the one he knows about, though he only heard the first half," Time told him before continuing. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Harry just sat ideally playing with his fingers thinking about what he heard and letting it all sink in. "What's the mark?" He asked, "Is it my scar?" he touched the lightning bolt scar on his forehead looking up at the two men.

Fate and Time both nodded; "do you wish to hear the second prophesy?" Fate asked. Harry took a deep breath before nodding. "_Two with the power over Fate and Time… together they shall save their world… the girl calls this earth home, though the boy no longer does… they shall travel together and save many. They shall guide and assist heroes of many worlds, and their love shall be eternal… the boy who has no family, shall find one in his new world… he will eventually return to where he was abandoned, and the world where he shall find the other… in the future neither will call this, their home…_"

Harry was shocked to say the least, if he was correct, this second prophesy says he shall leave earth and find a family else where? The prospect of leaving the Dursleys' sounded very good to Harry. He was very curious though, this prophesy sounded much nicer than the other did, and gave him hope for the future.

Harry wondered more though about the girl the prophesy mentioned, "who's this girl?" He finally asked.

Fate grinned at him cheekily while Time looked sour, "I win," Fate laughed, then seeing Harrys' confused look elaborated. "Myself and Time made a small bet, I said you would ask about the girl first, and he said you would ask about the other world you will call home, first."

Harry giggled. "Well, who is she?"

Time smiled slightly, "we can't tell you," he said saddening the young lad, "sorry but you'll have to discover her yourself, she will have the markings of the phoenix on her right shoulder blade like you have the Dragon on your left." Harry frowned, contorted his body, and craned his neck round so he could see his left shoulder blade, and there he found it, a red circle with a red and black Dragon in it.

Harry looked back at the two men with wide eyes, "has she got her powers yet?" He suddenly asked thinking that she might not have if he is to return to find her.

Fate shook his head, "she doesn't come into her powers until next August."

Harry nodded, "what about my new home?"

Time shrugged, "even we can't predict where you'll go, or even when you'll leave."

Fate nodded. "Sometimes people have to find the answers themselves. Life would be very boring if we told you everything."

Harry chuckled slightly and nodded, "but what about the prophesies though? Who else knows them?"

Time smirked, "we told you of the Hogwarts Headmaster?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Albus Dumbledore?"

Fate and Time both nodded, "he knows of both prophesies, though he only knows the first is about you, the second still confuses him because it contradicts the first to a degree," Fate said happily as if confusing an old man was funny. "He doesn't realise that if the second contradicts the first then they are both referring to you."

Time chuckled. "You must be cautious of Albus; he's not one to like being out witted. He will seek to control you; he will attempt to make the first prophesy come true even if you turn your back to it, which you can do if you choose. He will not care if you are killed while trying to defeat Voldemort as long as you take Voldemort with you."

Fate nodded sadly, "I'm afraid Time is right. Tom Riddle or Voldemort as he now calls himself will seek your death, while Albus will try to manoeuvre you to kill Tom. But heed my words, sometimes to protect something from being taken, you must take it first."

Harry just nodded, not understanding what he meant but sure one day he would, and he knew even if he asked, he would not be told. "So I'm guessing Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me the prophesy?" He asked.

The two deities laughed. "He probably would after something went wrong," Fate, informed him. "He will try to hide it from you under the guise that he was giving you a good childhood."

Harry frowned unhappily and stood up to face the two gods. "But didn't you say he left me at the Dursleys'?" He asked. Time and Fate both nodded. "Then why would he ever expect me to believe he wanted me to have a good childhood? I supposedly saved the world then he leaves me with them?" Harry was seething mad; he wanted to teach the old codger a lesson in how he has been forced to live.

Fate and Time looked nervously at the angry boy in front of them, "calm down m'boy" Time said, "you will get to ruin his plans, and make his life hell, that you can be sure of. Take care, Harry, for our time," he chuckled, "is up."

10 year old, Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor of his small cupboard; his thin blanket fell of his sweaty body, and he was breathing heavily. He sighed, was it all just a dream? Was he that imaginative? It just seemed so real, and for some strange reason he felt different. Harry took a deep steadying breath, and then contorted his body to look over his left shoulder, where he saw it in the dim light streaming through the gaps in the door… the Dragon tattoo. He then realised he wasn't wearing his glasses and was about to put then on when he realised he no longer needed them, he just smiled, maybe it was a gift from Fate, he giggled silently at his thought, and just left his glasses on the floor.

He then jumped and looked at the door as he heard someone bang on it. "Get up you lazy boy!" his aunt screeched at him from the other side, he knew his cousin would not be awake yet, probably for another few hours, so how could she call him lazy? He then heard the clicking of the locks they use to stop him from sneaking food.

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia," he replied grumpily.

"Good!" She said as he heard her head towards the kitchen, "and hurry up, you have breakfast to make!" she called back.

Harry frowned and quickly got dressed. He wore an overly baggy snotty green faded tee shirt, with a pair of faded torn jeans at least five times to big, held up with some string he tied through the belt loops. He then put on some holey socks and trainers that were falling apart.

Harry quietly exited his cupboard and entered the kitchen to find both his aunt and uncle sitting at the table waiting for him to make their breakfast, when a thought crossed his mind, why should he? He just stopped and stared at them with undisguised disgust and confidence.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon said heatedly, "I want my breakfast today not next week, you useless little freak!"

Harry glared icy cold at his uncle and was surprised to see the elephant sized man flinch, and his bony thin horse faced aunt looking nervous. "If I'm so useless," Harry begun, "then, makes it yourself."

The look of surprise on his aunt and uncles faces would have been funny had he not hated them so much. "You dare speak to me like that, boy!?" His uncle suddenly roared, replacing his surprised face with one of contorted rage. "You ungrateful little brat!"

That was it, Harry snapped, he looked daggers of pure hate at his uncle surprising even himself, his resolve was settled; he was leaving, and he was going to do it today. "Ungrateful? What the hell do I have to be grateful of, huh? You beating me up? Or the way you treat me like a slave? Maybe it is the way you do not feed me properly. Or it could be this crap you make me wear?" He grabbed the front of his ugly baggy hand-me-down tee shirt that once belong to his cousin Dudley too indicate what he meant.

"Or," Harry continued. "The way you lied and told me my parents died in a car crash?" The two Dursleys' faces drained of blood as they realised Harry knew the truth. "I'm magic, and I'll pay you back in kind someday in the future, that's a promise."

Harry then turned on his heal and headed straight for the front door leaving his fearful relatives in his angry little wake, "where are you going brat?" His uncle suddenly roared getting over his fear as Harry opened the door.

"I'm going home!" He replied furiously as he stepped out of the door. Harry then felt an odd sensation as the world around him blurred. He felt like he was hurtling uncontrolled through space, he felt queasy and disorientated.

Then it stopped and he fell to the ground and got a face full of sandy dirt. The young wizard looked through blurry eyes around himself, blinking rapidly his eyes began to focus. He was in a mountainous region with dirt grass and sand on the ground. He could smell salt water in the air and looked over towards the horizon. He could see the deep blue ocean several miles away.

It was the first time he had ever seen the ocean this close before, and he hopped he might one day visit the beach down there. There were a few small trees around him with some weird fruit hanging off them. He then noticed in the distance a small village not to far from where he landed, it looked quite out dated from what he had seen before. He knew he must not be on earth anymore, well at least not his earth; the place just seemed and felt very different. It looked to be just after sunrise, and even the sky looked different, though the same colours.

He finally stood up, but then a low menacing growl made him wheal round in his tracks, now standing in front of him on all four large paw was a monster of a wolf, with dark brown fur and large bronze teeth, with huge claws, and surprisingly pointed bronze horns running down its spine.

Harry gulped as he stared petrified of the beast as it finally charged at him, roaring its intent to cause him harm. Harry put his right arm out to defend himself from the creature ripping his head off. The wolf like creature at least four times his size grabbed his protecting arm in its monumental teeth, crushing his bones and piercing his skin; blood dripping from his wound, he was in so much shock he did not even scream out in pain, until the beast picked him up by his arm and threw him.

"Urrrrrrrrgggggg" Harry cried out, as he was smashed into a large rock hitting his head; barely able to stay conscious as he struggled to look up in to the fierce creatures, taunting yellow eyes, as it slowly prowled towards him, its intent to kill him very clear. Harry closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst.

"Firaga!" Harry suddenly heard, and then the wolf started roaring in pain, Harry opened his eyes as the wolf was engulfed in a blazing inferno of flames, its ear splitting screeching only lasted a few moments before it collapsed to the ground… dead.

Harry looked up through his groggy, tired eyes, the only thing he truly wanted to do was sleep, his head was pounding and his crushed arm stung with intensity, protesting his wakefulness. He saw a man who looked to be in his early fifties, at least 6 foot tall with short straight brown hair with flecks of grey, he had blue eyes and the weirdest clothes Harry had ever seen before. His top had no sleeves, and he wore a strange gauntlet on his left forearm, with five gems in it, three of which were green, one blue and the other red.

One of the green gems was glowing faintly for a moment before it stopped. In the mans right hand saw a large Double Edged sword, one blade was touching the ground while the other pointed up a few inches taller than him, Harry saw the man was looking down at him with a look of concern before he noticed there was a young girl with the older man.

The girl had long brown hair that hung below her shoulder blades and sparkling teal green eyes, she looked to be around 14 or 15 years old; she also wore weird clothes, though Harry noted she was very pretty. She also had weapons; two long daggers were, sheaved on either side of her hips.

The girl finally ran to Harry and knelt down beside him, worry etched all over her pretty face, "its okay, kid. You're going to be okay now; we'll take care of you." Harry felt comforted as she gently turned him over onto his back and stroked his cheek comfortingly, then he let the darkness take hold of him as he finally passed out, and knew no more.

_**T.B.C…**_

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this pilot chapter. I hope it does not seem rushed or anything. I have wanted to do a multi cross fic for a while now and I have finally started. If you are not sure what world Harrys' in yet you will most probably figure it out in the next chapter, though I am curious to see how many people can guess right, because I have changed the magic slightly. So tell me your guesses in a review if you like. ;) Maybe you would also like to guess who the girl in the second prophesy is, though I am not completely sure if I am going to stick with my choice yet, I am flexible.


	2. New Home

_**A/N:**_ _okay, finally here's chapter two._

_**Chapter 2, New Home**_

Harry was lying on something comfortably soft, what felt like it could be a bed. He had just returned to consciousness, but left his eyes firmly closed. He remembered the wolf vividly and his arm was still aching from where he was, bitten.

He could feel someone was holding his hand, and for some reason he was total naked under soft sheets. Whoever was holding his hand must also be the one stroking his hair.

"Is he going to be okay, Doctor?" a girl's voice asked anxiously. She sounded so close; Harry thought she must be the one holding his hand.

"Yes, he'll be fine," a mans voice answered kindly. "His arm is almost fully healed, though; he has suffered some mild concussion."

The girls sighed in relief as another male voice spoke up. "Well, thank you, Doctor, its good to know the lads going to be fine, though what he was doing out there, only he can tell us, he's not from this village. The nearest town is over one hundred and fifty miles away."

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "What do you intend to do?"

"I'm not sure," the other replied. "I'll have to wait to hear his story before making a decision, but as you said before; his body has taken many beatings in the past and didn't heal correctly."

"Hmm," the Doctor agreed. "As long as you keep him on those potions for the next few weeks he should be fine, though… it's the boys poor nutrition that's more worrisome, from what I can tell he hasn't been feed much since he was a couple of years old."

The over man growled, while the girl seemed to shift irritably. "Whoever his guardians are, if I ever find out…" the man trailed of, and it sounded like he hit something angrily. "And tattooing a kid…" he hit something else.

"Yes, well," the Doctor said uncomfortably. "I have to be returning to my clinic now, I'll stop by tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"Sure" the other man agreed. "Let me walk you out, and thank you for you help." Harry heard a door open then close.

Harry could still feel the girl stroking his hair and gently caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. He thought that it was probably a good time to open his eyes; he knew he could not pretend to be resting forever.

He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw that he was in a dimly lit bed room with just a small bed that he was laying on, and a set of draws next to it. He looked at the girl, and saw she had noticed his eyes were open and beamed cheerfully at him, giving off a sigh of relief.

"You're awake," she said happily. "We thought you were a, gonna. I'm Satomi Promathia; by the way… what's your name?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell her then thought better of it. It could be dangerous to tell her who he is and where he came from so said the first thing other than his name that he could think of, "I…"…he put on a fake thoughtful expression… "I don't know."

The girl dropped her cheerful expression and adopted one of concern. "You can't remember?" Harry once again tried to look as though he wanted to tell her, and then shook his head in the negative that he did not remember. Satomi was about to say something else when the bedroom door opened and the same man Harry saw after the wolf burnt to death, walk in then upon seeing Harry was awake smiled and walked over.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up," he said. "I'm Orieaus Promathia, do you have a name?" He smiled.

Satomi giggled slightly. "He said he can't remember."

Orieaus frowned in thought. "Well," he began. "He did take a nasty blow to the head." He then turned to Harry. "What do you remember?"

"That nasty wolf, then I was here," he lied hopping he would not be call on it.

Satomi giggled again. "What's a wolf?" She asked curiously.

Harry was surprise for a moment, but Satomi, and who was obviously her father were waiting curiously for his answer. "It was that thing with the horns on its back."

Orieaus nodded. "It's called a Hornback-Scavage, there're many different types of Scavages so it seems only sensible that somewhere in the world, they have been named as a whole, just as one species."

Satomi smiled, while Harry was thankful her father came up with the excuse for what he called it, for him. '_I'll have to remember this world is different from the one I came from, of course things will be named differently. Plus I would have rather been attacked by a wolf, they're less dangerous._'He thought.

"So," the girl broke the brief pause of silence. "Since you can't remember your name, we'll have to give you a new one, at least until you can remember."

Orieaus nodded thinking it a good idea. "What would you like to be called?" He asked Harry. Harry was, caught slightly off guard; of course, they would want to give him a new name, as they would need something to call him. Harry thought for a while, while Satomi and Orieaus waited patiently, eventually Harry shrugged and then sat up in bed, making sure the covers stayed securely on his lap.

Try as he might he just could not think of something he liked, he liked his name Harry, mainly because it was the only thing he has that his parents gave him. "I don't know," he looked at Satomi. "Why don't you pick one for me?"

She smiled brightly at him while her father chuckled. "Okay," she said. "Err, how about, Rayllar? It was my grandfathers' name."

Harry thought for a moment, he thought it was quite an unusual name, but still, it was nice of her to want to name him after her grandfather. "Okay, I like it… thank you," he replied smiling shyly.

Orieaus laughed heartily. "Well, that's settled then."

Harry nodded. "What will happen to me?" He suddenly asked in a frightened tone.

Orieaus was about to speak but was interrupted by his daughter. "You'll stay with us of course," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've always wanted a little brother. How old are you?"

Harry smiled nervously while Orieaus laughed some more. "I'm ten; it was just my birthday… I think." He added the last two words as an afterthought, to keep his guise of forgotten memories.

"Well, Happy Birthday, little brother," she piped in making Harry, or Rayllar as he remembered his new name smile the brightest smile he could ever remember smiling.

Orieaus chuckled. "There's some clothes on the dresser," he pointed to the top of the chest of draws where Rayllar could see a pile of black clothes. "Come along, Satomi; let's leave him to get dressed."

Satomi nodded to her father, stood up and was about to follow him out of the room, when she stopped and turned back to her new little brother. She bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before following her father out of the room and closing the door.

Rayllar just stared at the door where Satomi had temporarily parted company with him, giving him the first kiss he could remember. He smiled. He was certain he was going to enjoy living here. No more Dursleys' picking on him. He was going to have a big sister to look after him, and make sure he was okay.

He felt he could not have been happier even if he tried. Rayllar then finally climbed out of bed and glanced down at his scrawny body and shook his head. Hopefully a few years of living here will do him some good, and with those monsters running amok, he had no doubt he should learn to fight so they won't be to much of a bother.

Rayllar finally grabbed the clothes set out on the bed. He quickly found some fresh, black new boxer shorts and put them on followed by his soaks, then a black sleeveless tee shirt. He then picked up the trousers that reminded him slightly of the ones worn in the army, except these were also black except the pockets that were dark red, and the fact they were padded leather, though still baggy.

He pulled his trousers on and discovered they fit quite well; only a little loose, but he remedied that fast when he found a dark red leather belt with silver buckle, which he quickly put on, and fastened it perfectly round his waist.

He then looked at the remaining items of clothes and found a jacket to match his trousers only thinner and it had two pockets, one for each side of his chest. He pulled on the jacket and smiled. He then grabbed the leather boot like shoes and was surprised at how light they were, and the soles reminded him more of trainers than shoes or boots, and when he slipped them of he made a small exclamation he had heard his uncle use many times before, at how comfortable they are, as he buckled them up.

Rayllar looked down at himself and was pleased that he looked very good. He took a few test steps in his new shoes and grinned, they were much easier to walk in than, ruined trainers.

Rayllar then walked to the bedroom door and opened it into a nice hallway, where he wondered where; Orieaus and Satomi were, as he walked down the hall. And

He heard a few noises coming from the door at the end. He cautiously approached and opened the door, then stood frozen in horror, quickly turned around, as his senses caught up with him.

He had just opened the door to what was obviously Satomi's bedroom, where as bad luck would have it she was completely without clothes, facing the door halfway through putting on a new pair of panties.

Rayllar was now the reddest faced boy in history; he saw everything, and was not sure what to do now, he had never walked in on anyone changing before, let alone a girl.

Rayllar had never even imagined what a girl looked like starkers. He felt like he would have a heart attack. He knew girls looked different, and was even smart enough to know that girls have different 'things' to boys', but what he saw still startled him.

He then heard giggling behind him, coming from Satomi. He thought she would probably have been angry with him, not laughed. He turned slowly to see Satomi had put on her purple bra and panties. She grinned at him as she put on a mini skirt, then top, soaks and shoes.

She walked slowly up to him still giggling. "Now, you've learnt a valuable lesson… knock before entering a girl's bedroom." Rayllar nodded dumbly. He thought she could probably feel the heat coming off his face. "I'm just glad dads known the rules for years that would have been even more embarrassing."

"I… I'm s… sorry" Rayllar stuttered. "I didn't… know… know where to go." He hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry, Rayllar," she said cheerfully. "Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Rayllar nodded, and then his stomach made a growling noise, embarrassing him further. "Ah... I see, you're hungry," she continued. "Come on dads probably finished preparing lunch by now." Satomi then took his hand and led him through a door into a room that had furniture between lounge and dinning area. just as, Orieaus came through a door on the other side of the room with a tray loaded with plates of food, Rayllar noticed that there were also other plates on the table, with all kinds of food that Rayllar wasn't familiar with.

Orieaus placed the tray down and looked up, smiling at the two. "Well, come on and sit down, eat up, there's plenty," he told them, so they both sat at the table next to each other opposite, Orieaus.

Orieaus and Satomi helped themselves and loaded up their plates, but Rayllar only took a small amount, mainly because he has never tried any of this food before. He was smart enough to know that there was a possibility some of it could be poisonous to him, even though he knew it couldn't kill him, he didn't know whether something poisonous in his system would make him sick or not.

The other reason he didn't take much was of course more physiological. The Dursleys' never fed him right and taught him at an early age that if he ever dared to have more than they allowed he would be severely punished. He knew that neither, Orieaus or Satomi would treat him like that; he could see it in their eyes that they were kind and loving people.

"Hey?" Satomi suddenly said looking at Rayllar with a small smirk; she then began to pile his plate high with food. "You have to eat more than that," she continued. "We have to fatten you up more, how will you ever be able to even hold a sword if you stay a little runt?"

Rayllar giggled shyly as he began to eat, and was happy that it all tasted rather nice, and then he thought about the sword comment and it reminded him of the fire that killed the wolf thing.

He looked up at Orieaus who smiled at him obviously expecting a question and waited patiently. "How did you kill that Hornback?" He finally asked.

Orieaus chuckled while his daughter just watched with mild interest, and continued with her meal. "Well," he replied, and then lifted his left sleeve to reveal the same gauntlet, Rayllar saw on him when he saved his life, with five small beautiful gems; three green, one red and one blue.

"Theses gems," he continued. "They are called, Materia, different ones can control different elements, or just have different powers, but you have to master and practice with them, and the better you get the more advanced the spell you can use. Do you understand?"

Rayllar nodded. "So do the different colours do different things?" he asked.

Orieaus chuckled. "Yes, very cleaver. The green ones are attack and curative magic, the blue are support magic, they assist the power of your other Materia, and the red are summons, this one." He indicated his red stone. "Is Bahamut, he's a huge, powerful dragon, we are also lucky to have a Phoenix Materia, that Satomi uses," he chuckled as Satomi showed Rayllar her bracelet eagerly, it only had three slots, but all were occupied with Materia, two were green, and one red.

"Don't forget, Leviathan, dad," Satomi piped in making her father smile while shaking his head.

"Of course," he agreed. "There's also the Leviathans Materia." He then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a five piece gauntlet the same as his; only instead of silver in colour it was gold. He then slid it over to Harry where, he could see its five gems, one yellow, one blue, one red and two green.

Harry looked at it curiously without picking it up. "What's the yellow one?" He asked, having not been told what the yellow one does, he was getting quite excited to learn about some kind of magic, even if it wasn't wizardry, it was still very awesome.

Orieaus smiled. "It's called command Materia, the one in your gauntlet is called sense Materia, it will help you evade monsters, or find them, it can also help you determine what the monster can do, and what its weaknesses are. Satomi has one in one of her daggers, and I have one in my double edge."

Rayllar just nodded thoughtfully for a moment while both. Satomi and Orieaus watched him with cheeky grins, then he realised what was said "Mine?" He asked with his brow frowned in confusion.

"Yep," Satomi said happily. "If you're going to be a member of the family, you have to learn how to fight, and use Materia. Dad and I are the only two people in this village able to defend it from those monsters, so you'll need to learn as well so you can help out."

Rayllar just gaped at the two in shock as they laughed at his expression and Satomi took, 'his' gauntlet, lifted his left sleeve and slid it on his arm, where he was surprised it adjusted its size to fit snugly on his left forearm.

"I'm going to learn how to fight?" He suddenly asked. "So I won't be weak anymore?"

They both smiled at him. "Of course," Orieaus said kindly. "No one will be able to hurt you ever again once I'm done with you." Rayllar smiled brightly and looked down at his beautiful gauntlet and Materia. He was only slightly saddened that he will eventually have to leave this world, and go to Hogwarts, but he knew even when he did, he would travel back for the holidays, and enjoy his time with these two kind strangers, he knew he would one day call family.

Over the next three years, Harry Potter or Rayllar Promathia, as he was now called, trained hard, with his Materia, which were fire and lightning, and even trained up Leviathan, who Harry often summoned at the beach. He liked to go out onto the ocean with his friend or summon.

He had also been training with both standard sword and double edged sword, Satomi and Orieaus, who Rayllar had now more than not called dad or father, often argued about what weapon, Rayllar preferred, which was always' stopped when Rayllar reminded them that he favoured both equally. Rayllar was no longer a runty little boy and had quite a few muscles, and quite liked how strong he was becoming.

Rayllar had even been on a few hunts recently to rid the village of a few bothersome monsters, all of them to Rayllar's satisfaction were Hornback- Scavages. It kind of felt as if he was paying them back for the one that attacked him.

He had also practiced some of his Time Lord powers, but tended not to really use them, it always' cost to much energy and he found himself drained of strength and needing to sleep soon after.

Rayllar got on okay with the other kids in the village and attended school, to his horror, twice a week, but he could not say he was really friends with any. Hunters tended to make people nervous to get too close. However, Rayllar did not much care; he had his father and sister, and loved them more with each day.

It was a shame though that Satomi and himself had no mother. Satomis' mother had passed away in a tragic accident many years ago when she was only seven years old. Rayllar had even contemplated going back in time to prevent it, but then he had thoughts like, _if I save her then maybe they will not be around to save my life, then I could not have gone back in the first place, so nothing would have changed._ It was really quite confusing.

Rayllar sighed deep in thought at the dining table, on his thirteenth birthday; he had decided finally that he must tell them who he really is. His guilt about keeping secrets from his father and sister was too much to bear anymore, even though they have never even mentioned his past in all that time. He knew that meant they had trust in him, and even gave him such a powerful Materia as Leviathan. He was not even sure they would believe half of what he planned to tell them.

He was interrupted from his musing by the two other family members entering from the kitchen, cake in hand and singing a birthday song, the cake had thirteen candles on it all lit. Rayllar had noted a lot more similarities with his earth and this one, the whole birthday cake tradition being one.

His father was actually very good in the kitchen; the only one who was useless at cooking was his now 17-year-old sister, who is so bad at cooking; Rayllar and Orieaus do everything within their power to keep her out of the kitchen. The odd exception being birthdays' when she has either Rayllar or their father to make sure birthdays' are not ruined, with burnt food. Fact is; both Rayllar and Orieaus can cook with their fire Materia, while Satomi cannot even use a timed oven.

He smiled at them as they sat down either side of him, and placed the cake before him, to make a wish. Rayllar blew out the candles in one go; making his wish; _please let them understand what I have to tell them. _

Then Orieaus lifted up a large long wrapped gift, and Satomi a much smaller rapped present. "Open mine first," she said in joy. Therefore, Rayllar not wanting to disappoint her, quickly unwrapped it to reveal a wooden box, upon opening the box. Rayllar gasped in surprise to find a new five slot Materia gauntlet, and Rayllar smiled brightly as he saw it was one designed for the upper arm, and then even more brightly as he saw all five slots were filled with new Materia.

It had, Ice, Restore, Gravity, Shield and Barrier, he couldn't believe she had gave all these magic Materias to him. He then he noticed a glimmer in the box it came in where he saw six more Materias. Two blue, two green, Contain and Destruct, plus one purple, which was a Mega-all; but what amazed him most of all was the one red Materia, it was Shiva, a summon that uses ice.

Rayllar stared at Satomi for a moment and she just smiled innocently at him. "How did you get all these?" He wondered aloud.

She blushed slightly at his question. "Well" she began nervously. "You know how for the past couple of months I kept disappearing?" Harry nodded so she continued. "Well, I went out to find you some new Materia, as it was soon to be the big one--three I would get you something extra special, plus I had to compete with dad, and I still think you'll like what he got you better."

Rayllar just did not know what to say. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and just threw his arms around his sisters' neck and held her tightly, which she gladly reciprocated. "Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too, Rayll," she said back as they pulled apart, both had tears threatening to poor our as Rayllar put his new gauntlet on his left upper arm and it adjusted its size accordingly. Rayllar and his sister smiled at each other admiring how it looked, until their father cleared his throat to get their attention.

Satomi and Rayllar grinned at each other and turned their attention to Orieaus, who moved the birthday cake out of the way and slid his present in front of the birthday boy who thanked him gratefully. Then unwrapped it to reveal an engraved varnished wooden box with a handle and clips a long the edge similar to how a briefcase would only, it was a lot bigger and heavier than a briefcase.

"Go on, open it," his father said excitedly. So Rayllar not one to want to disappoint him… opened the case and almost passed out. Inside was a sword with a tinted red blade, the handle bound on black leather, which looked as though, if he had three hands he could hold it with all of them. It had a hand guard in deep red that ran the fall length of the handle. On closer inspection of the sword, it looked weird somehow; the powerful sharp blade looked like it could be two connected together.

He picked up the beautiful weapon and stepped away from the table. He could feel in its handles several switches, so out of curiosity squeezed them. The two blades of the sword separated and like a switch blade knife sprang round until he was holding a double edged sword, each blade half as wide as when it was a sword, but by the looks twice as deadly.

Rayllar was now totally gob smacked as he looked at his new sword/double edge. He saw that it could house six Materias' three in each side of the handle. He squeezed the switches a gain and they double edge switched back into a sword. He then saw his father pull a dark red thick wide belt from the case. He then proceeded to put it round his adopted sons waist, Where Rayllar slid his sword into the quarter holster on his back after putting in his Materia and smiled.

"Thank you, dad," Rayllar declared in happiness. Then tears started to flow from his eyes as he hugged the man, he recognized as his father. "But there's something I have to tell you both." Rayllar then took his father and sister from the dining table to the more comfortable sofa.

"What is it, son?" Orieaus asked looking worried.

Rayllar just gulped, shaking with nerves. "I lied to you both, I know who I am, I've always' known." He blurted out; he was quite disconcerted that nether of them seemed too surprised, they almost seemed to expect him to confess.

Orieaus nodded. "Please continue." He did not look angry, sad or disappointed, just curious.

So Rayllar continued. "My real name is Harry Potter; I'm a wizard from another dimension. On my 10th birthday I was give the power over time, literally, I can travel backwards forwards, even stop it, and along with my powers over time I can travel to alternate realities," Rayllar paused for a moment, both Satomi and Orieaus seemed to shocked to say or do anything.

Therefore, he just continued. "My parents were murdered by some dark wizard who was after me when I was 15 months old, because of some stupid prophesy. However, the killing curse bounced of me and ripped him from his body, leaving him as little more than a ghost, waiting for a chance to return.

"I was sent to live with my magic hating aunt and uncle, where I was horribly miss-treated; I was left there, and ignored, the saviour of the world left to be beaten by freaking cowards, waiting till my 11th birthday for my letter to a school of magic. Where, from what I have been told by very reliable sources, a stupid old man, namely the headmaster seeks to control me through manipulation, into defeating the dark wizard once he returns.

"I have the ability to revert my age and I plan on going to magic school," he smirked cunningly. "Just so I can make that mans life hell for leaving me to be demolished. Plus I have to find a girl who also has powers like mine." Rayllar then went on to tell them of both prophesies.

He watched as his father and sister sat wide-eyed, they seemed unable to grasp fully what he had told them and it seemed like an eternity before Orieaus finally spoke. "Well," he said. "I thought you were hiding something, and knew you would tell us when you were ready, but, I never even imagined it would be such a mind blower of a story."

"Yeah," Satomi piped in smiling slightly. "Okay I really want to see you do something, like, err, stop time."

Rayllar grinned and pulled her out of her seat, holding her hand, time froze. "Dad," he said but there was no response. Satomi waved her free hand in front of their fathers frozen form, then looked at the clock and gasped, it had really stopped moving.

Rayllar and Satomi moved from where they were standing and stood to the side of the sofa when time started again. Rayllar was drained and tired, though amused when his father was staring in shock at where they stood a moment ago.

Satomi started laughing so Orieaus looked over to see them both; he was worried straightaway, at how tired Rayllar looked. "Rayllar, you look ready to pass out."

Rayllar smiled. "It takes a lot of power."

Satomi then helped him onto a chair after taking the sword off his back and leaning it against the wall. "Thanks Satomi."

She grinned and sat on the arm of the chair next to him. "It was my fault; I asked you to show me."

"So," Orieaus began. "Your having magical blood would explain why you can use Materia so easily without loosing as much stamina as everyone else who use's it."

Harry nodded. "Materia doesn't exist in my world, well, that isn't my world anymore. I really only have two proper reasons to go back. One is to learn wizardry; the other is to find the girl from the second prophesy, this is my world now, and I plan on coming home for the holidays', though I think there is something wrong here. I don't like Shinra; they're doing something that doesn't seem right. My old world has electricity without completely damaging the environment."

Orieaus raised his eyebrows. "You think they're damaging the planet?"

Rayllar shrugged. "Well, Mako poisoning wouldn't exist if they didn't. It just seems like they're using something they shouldn't." Rayllar was happy, they just accepted him. That was the best gift they could have ever given.

Over the next four years, Rayllar gained in strength and power. He had managed to master all of his materia, and his sword and double edge mastery was simply brilliant. He was now probably one of the best hunters in the continent at just seventeen.

He was packed and ready to return to his world. He had a large backpack full of supplies and a tent, he was quite nervous.

He wore black trousers, and sleeveless top, and a long leather coat that hung down to his ankles, with a missing left sleeve that revealed his materia and gauntlets. His sister the night before had highlighted his hair with dark red thinking he could do with a slightly new look, Rayllar thought it was excellent.

His sword hung loosely on his back, and his fringe covered his lightning bolt scar. He was planning to appear at a place called Diagon Alley that Fate and Time had told him about, they had mentioned he had money there so thought he could get a hotel room rather than camping.

"So," his sister said teary eyed looking at her brother. "This is good bye, huh?"

Rayllar shook his head. "No sis," he said giving her a big hug. "This is just see you in a few months, for the winter holidays'"

She sniffled a bit as she hugged him back. "Be safe, Rayllar, I love you."

Rayllar grinned as he pulled back from his sister. "I love you to, sis, and I'll always' love you." She smiled at him as he turned to his father who was beaming with pride.

"You're a one of a kind son," he said. "Most kids would want to hide from their responsibilities, but you've accepted them… I'm proud of the man I've helped you become… be careful."

Rayllar grinned and hugged his father, getting a hug back. "I won't be a man for long," he joked. His father and sister laughed, knowing he was going to have to revert his age back six years soon.

Harry chuckled and smiled sadly as he stepped back from his family. "I'll see you both soon, and Satomi, go find yourself a boyfriend, you spend way too much time at home." Satomi blushed brightly but smiled at her brother. She was going to miss him so much.

Rayllar then disappeared in the blink of an eye. "I miss him already," Satomi sobbed looking teary eyed at her father.

"Me too sweetie... me too," he said soothingly rapping his arm around her shoulder.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _thanks for reading. I didn't want to bore you with several chapters of training, this fic would go on forever if I did, and I find too many people explaining in length all the training Harry goes through. Though I may see fit in the future to have some flash back. And if you're not a Final Fantasy fan I assure you it's easy to follow._

_Some of you would have guessed where he is, though FFVII is not my fave, FF game, therefore some things maybe wrong, if so just call this an AU FFVII world, since he can go to multiple dimensions._

_**Advertisement:**__ Read my story, __**King of Bandit Skye!**__ Harry is the __**Bandit King,**__ named __**Skye.**__ He ran away from home when he was 5 because his parents were jerks to him, in favourer of his sister, the-girl-who lived. Rose. He comes back to magical Brittan, January before his seventeenth birthday. He is asked by Dumbledore to take his place as defence teach to teach martial arts, and he eventually teachers magiks the wizarding world were oblivious too… read and enjoy.__** 28 chapters complete!**_


	3. Gringots

_**Chapter three, Gringots**_

Harry appeared in a busy cobbled street. "Hey, watch where you apparate," some bloke wearing blue robes said angrily as he walked around him.

"Sorry," Harry replied guessing apparating was some form of magical teleportation.

Harry looked around in awe. There were hundreds of witches and wizards of all ages wearing robes of different styles and colours. He thought they were quite stupid, robes prohibited movement in a fight, but then most of them looked to weak to win a fight with most of the people he had met anyway.

Harry walked down the street looking at the shops as he went; they had a sports shop for an obviously magical game called Quidditch. He was quite amused that witches and wizards actually did fly brooms, and couldn't wait to try one sometime. They had bookshops, a wand shop and even some pet stores, as well many others for allsorts of different things.

Harry was quite amused that people were moving out of his way and giving him worried looks. He thought that was because he was the only person around carrying a sword on his back. He wondered briefly whether he was allowed to display his weapon or whether it was customary to hide such things. He knew within the muggle world the police would have stopped him by now, but here he doubted they would. They all seemed to be stuck in a time warp so carrying a weapon could not be against the law, and the fact is a wand is just as dangerous, even more so in fact, and they let children use them.

Harry was walking around taking in the sites when he realised he did not know where the bank was. He stopped to think while looking around. He saw a tall man with long white blonde hair, with a boy of about eleven with his short white blonde hair slicked back, they both looked like snobs, and knowing snobs normally had plenty of money he thought they were likely informants of the banks location. Therefore, he walked up to them.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry said getting the mans attention. Harry was quite surprise the man could sneer so hard, He thought he must have had a lot of practice. "I'm new to the magical world; could you point me in the direction of the bank please?" Harry asked keeping his politeness up.

"And what are you?" the man sneered. "A mudblood or a muggle?"

Harry frowned he knew what both names meant and while the second wasn't really 'that' offensive the first very much was. "Well," Harry began loosing any pretext of politeness. "My mother was muggleborn and my father was pureblooded, and I'll ask you to not speak ill of my birth mother or you'll surely regret it."

The man laughed darkly as did the boy. "Are you threatening me boy?" he growled and reached for his wand but stopped short when he found the blade of Harrys' sword to his throat. A few people who saw walked by watching them nervously, no one seemed likely to intervene.

"What are you going to do about it 'wizard'?" Harry said the word wizard with such dark sarcasm that the man flinched. "Now, which way to the bank?" the man shakily lifted his arm and pointed to a large marble building at the end of the alley.

"The, the marble building, Gringots wizarding back," the paling man said. Harry noticed the mans' son looked horrified and smiled, maybe if the boy sees his father isn't all that, he might not turn into a jerk just like him, then again, some people cant change their ways', or they're just stupid.

"Thanks," Harry said as he moved away towards the bank re-sheaving his sword.

The man fell back against the wall panting heavily as he watched the young man with the sword walking into the crowd towards the bank. He had never met anyone like him before. He was so quick with his sword; his head could have been easily taken.

"Dad," his son said. "Why did you let a mudblood get away with that, you should have killed him for showing disrespect to his superiors?"

There was only one thing to say to that. "Because he would have killed me without a second thought if I tried." His son looked horrified at the thought of being killed by a mudblood. Nevertheless, even a great pureblood like him could admit to being no match for a superior warrior, even if that warrior was a mudblood.

Harry was chuckling silently as he walked towards the bank, some people were just jerks. He thought the purest man might have crapped his pants, but was glad he didn't. Harry really didn't want to witness a thirty something man mess himself.

Harry walked up the stone steps towards the bank doors when he saw two ugly looking creatures guarding it, both holding long silver spears. He stopped to stare at them for a moment, as they stared at him.

"Hi," Harry said. "I don't mean to be rude to two such warriors as yourselves, but I have never met your species before, what are you called?"

The two creatures looked taken-a-back then bowed slightly. "We are Goblins, sir," one said. "It is an honour sir, to meet a true warrior human, rather than the ones the ministry think are top notch."

Harry chuckled at the dark tone the Goblin used for the ministry. "I guess you don't think much of the ministry?" the Goblins shock their heads that they did not. Harry grinned. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I have some business to take care of inside." The Goblins both nodded and Harry walked in to the bank grinning amusedly.

Harry was just looking around in awe of the huge building when a massive black bald man and a man with a black goatee beard and hair spotted him and approached both frowning. They wore deep purple robe uniforms; they were with two others wearing the same uniform; who were with a man with pin stripped robes and a lime green bowler hat.

"Excuse me sir," the black man said. "My names Auror Shaklebolt and this is my partner, Auror Jacksons." Harry raised an eyebrow; Shaklebolt looked like he could hold his own in a fistfight but the other one looked as though one punch and he would be out cold.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked, it was actually obvious, the fat little man with the bowler hat was probably important to the ministry, and a stranger with a sword was probably a risk to his safety.

"Sir, may I ask why you are carrying a sword on your back?" Shaklebolt asked politely.

Harry chuckled. "Because if I were to carry it in my hand people would take it completely the wrong way; plus I would rather both hands free."

Both men looked taken-a-back by his cheeky yet accurate answer. "Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the bank and come back once you have taken your weapon home."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "But everybody here are carrying weapons, they all have wands, so why because I choose to carry a sword do you choose to throw me out?"

The two Aurors looked stumped at the question, and were interrupted from answering by someone clearing their throat, looking round all three saw two Goblin bankers. "Of course we are not asking you to leave Mr…?" one of the Goblins asked looking expectantly at Harry.

"Promathia," said Harry filling in the blank.

"Well if you will follow us Mr. Promathia, we will see what business we have to discuss."

"Thank you," Harry said cheerfully and was about to follow when the Aurors once again blocked his path.

"I'm sorry sir but we have orders from the minister of magic himself to make sure you leave the bank," Shaklebolt told him looking quite regretful.

"The ministry has no say over who we let in our bank!" one of the Goblins said heatedly.

"Sorry," Harry said the two men looked baffled for less than a second, until Harrys sword flat side collided with both of their heads in quick succession, and they both fell to the floor out cold. Harry put his sword back and turned to the Goblins who did not seem to care about what he just did.

"If you'll follow us Mr. Promathia," one said, as they led the way. "We'll have your business done in a privet office since the minister is such a cowardly wimp. If he weren't such a corrupt moron he wouldn't have to worry about people wanting him dead."

Harry laughed as he followed and looked at the fearful minister. The other two Aurors with him did not look as though they wanted to be taken out so just stood and watched him leave through a side door. Harry was then led into an office, where a Goblin was sitting waiting then left the two alone.

"Good afternoon, Mr…?" the Goblin asked this time he had no problem telling him his real name.

"Potter," he said. The Goblins eyebrows shot up as he looked upon him.

"Harry Potter?" the Goblin asked and Harry nodded it to be truth. "But Harry Potter is only eleven years old, while you look to be seventeen maybe older."

Harry grinned, removed his sword and placed it leaning up against the Goblins desk, pulled off his back pack and placed it on the floor then sat down on the wooden chair in front of the desk. "Time is on my side," Harry said cheekily as he lifted his hair to reveal his scar.

The Goblin suddenly laughed. "How old are you?"

Harry grinned. "Seventeen today."

The Goblin laughed again. "Well Albus Dumbledore isn't going to like this, since you are of age in the wizarding world you come into your full inheritance, and gain full access to all your family vaults. But first I have to make sure you are who you say you are. By the way my names Kandos." He then rummaged in his draw for a moment then brought out some golden coloured parchment.

"If you will just drop some blood onto this parchment it will tell me who you are and your age," Kandos said. Harry just shrugged and removed one of his gloves; then nicked his finger on the blade of his sword and dropped the blood onto the page and watched in amazement as the blood spelt words.

_Harry James Potter  
__Seventeen years  
Mother: Lilly Evens Potter  
Father: James Henry Potter_

Harry chuckled then put his other hand to the cut. "Cure," he said and the Goblin watched as one of the green gems on one of the young mans gauntlet glowed, then a soft blue glow encompassed his body, and the cut was gone, then he just nonchalantly replaced his glove.

The Goblin did not say anything about this weird magic but he was impressed none the less. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems everything is in order, would you like printouts while I fetch your vault keys?"

Harry nodded. "Yes please." Kandos got up and hurried out of the doors. Harry only waited a few minuets until he returned with four sheets of parchment, and handed them to him.

"It will take me about half an hour to procure your new keys; the other copies of course will be destroyed."

Harry was startled. "Who has my other keys?"

Kandos looked surprised. "Your vaults are being held by one Albus Dumbledore I believe." Harry nodded and the Goblin hurried out.

Harry looked at the first of the printouts and whistled.

9,230,890.425 Galleons

Then he looked at the withdrawals and noticed there used to be twice as much in this account and two weeks after Halloween the night his parents died 10 million Galleons were withdrawn.

He put that printout on the desk then looked at the next printout; again, there was a large amount.

5,009,877.998 Galleons

Then he also saw money missing that his parents could not have withdrawn, this time six months after his parents' death. Over 12 million Galleons. He just stared in disbelief. Then took a deep breath and put it on the desk to look at the next one which was his trust vault.

500,000 Galleons

Harry was not happy to see that it did contain 1 million until 3 years ago. He put that printout down and looked at the fourth.

2,000,998.007 Galleons

Again, money was taken after his parents deaths, five years after in fact. Harry was now shaking with rage, this was the largest amount taken from one of his accounts. 27 million Galleons. Who the bloody hell could spend that much, let alone have the nerve to steal it from a orphaned kid, who's parents died to save them from some Dark Tosser.

Harry was seething mad; he really wanted to blast something into oblivion right now. He took a deep breath, placed the printout on the desk, and looked at the last one. This one was for the Black vault, he did not know why he had it, but suspected it might have been inherited along with the others, by someone else who died. He gasped at the large sum it contained.

521,000,000.985 Galleons

The printout said it was one of the largest and oldest vaults they have, which is probably why there was only one vault, and not many. He wondered slightly how many vaults they actually have at Gringots. Harry then forgot about how many vaults they could possibly have when he saw how much was stolen. 3 billion Galleons, what the hell could someone do with 3 billion Galleons.

Harry gathered all his will, gathered all the printouts and put them in his pocket. He then picked up his sword and stood up. Harry took a deep breath but that did nothing, so he screamed furry and sliced the desk into several pieces, then sent several Firaga's at the walls, before he noticed Kandos had returned and was watching with some slight interest. The Goblin seemed to have expected such a reaction to the printouts, because he just strolled over to his broken desk and sat at his unmarked chair.

Kandos chuckled as he looked at the burning walls then pointed a finger at them and shot a blast of water at them extinguishing the flames. Harry then turned to the Goblin who almost flinched at the rage burning in his eyes.

"Who stole from me?" Harry said dangerously.

"Albus Dumbledore," Kandos replied nonchalantly hiding his smirk. He knew this kid would make the old bastard pay, and could not wait.

"Where is my parents will?"

Kandos removed a sealed parchment. "This is it, but it has a wizengamot seal on it, so I can't open it, it's too powerful." Harry snatched it from the Goblins hand all politeness forgotten, and Kandos didn't blame him one bit, he would be just as pissed. He could tell the young man wasn't bothered about all that money, but the fact they stole it of a child who obviously didn't know it existed until now, pissed him off. If he was bothered about the money, he was sure he would be demanding the bank to reimburse it.

Harry looked at the seal, and then looked at his arm. Kandos again saw one of the stones glow, a yellow one this time. Then a green one started glowing and Harry put his hand over the letter. "Break!" he commanded and the envelope opened, he then handed it to the Goblin. "Tell me does it mention a Petunia or Vernon Dursley?"

The Goblin only mildly surprise the young lad had broken the seal with one word, opened the envelope and pulled out some parchment. Kandos read the will and came to a paragraph mentioning these two people. He sighed; Mr. Potter was not going to be happy if the opposite of what was written here was done.

"It says that no matter the circumstances, you are not to be left with them. In fact it states clearly that if the other possible guardians are unable to take you in you are to be sent to an orphanage rather than left with them."

Kandos looked up at Mr. Potter and saw his right eye twitching, and his eyes were glowing bright green. Kandos was actually starting to get scared the young man still had his sword in hand.

"Don't tell me, Albus Dumbledore sealed the will?" Harry growled.

Kandos gulped and nodded. "What right did the old bastard have to send me to bastard child abusing magic hating racist fucks like them?" Kandos was shaking now. He could see the young mans green gems, most of them were glowing. He had already figured out they are magic and he did not really want to see what would happen if all that battle magic was used at once.

Kandos watched as Mr. Potter started pacing trying to calm down and was thankful that the gems stopped glowing at least. "I get it," Harry whispered to no one in particular. "The old cunt wants to use and manipulate me so he sent me to be beaten and mistreated. He wanted to be my hero." He snorted. "Give me some money now!"

Kandos predicted this so quickly passed him a bag of gold and his Vault keys, this kid scared him too much to do much more than obey. Harry then looked at the Goblin frowning curiously. "Why do I have control of the Black vault?"

The Goblin answered immediately. "Sirius Black is your Godfather, the moment your parents died he became your legal guardian, but when he was sent to Azkaban soon after you gained control of his assets."

"Why was he sent to Azkaban?" Harry demanded.

"He was accused of killing some muggles and a wizard soon after your parents' death; I found this in your main vault, with your name on." Kandos handed him a letter and the Goblin was pleased he put the sword on his back to read. He guessed giving the letter would distract the young man, and was glad he was right.

_Harry,_

_Our son, if you are reading this then we have unfortunately passed over to the other side. We are just about to go into hiding and I am sure you know about Peter Pettigrew being our secret keeper as does Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, and that since we are dead he must have betrayed us. We hope you have been good to your Godfather, though your father said to prank him often._

_We want to tell you how much we love you and always' will, be good at school, and enjoy life okay. Oh, and your father said to prank the Slytherins a few times for him, though I don't condone that sort of thing. Well, I at least hope you have more imagination than your dad. Good luck Harry, we love you so much, I am sorry we are not there for you._

_Love,  
-Mum and Dad_

Harry had a few tears running down his face as he looked up at the Goblin. "Who was the wizard Sirius supposedly killed?"

"I believe his name was Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew," Harry spat in disgust. "He had better hope he really is dead because if not he'll die slowly and painfully, and Dumbledore best not bother me or he'll die too."

Kandos gulped. He had heard people say they would like to kill the old codger but none of them looked as though they truly would, or could. However, this young man before him looked very willing and very able, not many could claim too have the power or skill to match Dumbledore, but he had no doubt Mr. Potter could. Kandos had no idea what was in the letter, but could guess it suggests innocents for Sirius Black and guilt for Pettigrew, and probably that Dumbledore knows, and did not say anything because he wanted control over the-boy-who-lived.

"Where's Azkaban prison?" Harry suddenly asked. Kandos was startled, he had not expected that question, he wondered what Mr. Potter planned, and unsurprisingly could not wait to find out.

"It's just off the coast of north Scotland," the Goblin replied. "But be warned as well as wizard guards there are Dementors, soul sucking demons that suck the very happiness out of the air we breathe."

He was surprised Mr. Potter grinned. "So, I've seen worse. How can I get to the Scottish coast, can you somehow get me to where the boat takes prisoners or visitors?"

The Goblin gulped. "I could, but to visit the prison you need ministry approval."

"Just get me there, I'll worry about the red tape when I'm there," he replied nonchalant as he put his letter in his backpack. "Place this backpack in the Potter main family vault after I'm gone and re-name it the Promathia vault, under my name of Rayllar Promathia. Then put everything I own, except the Black assets in that Vault, if it's not big enough, get me a bigger one; understand?"

The Goblin nodded. "Yes Mr. Promathia, as far as we're concerned Harry Potter no longer exists, all blood records will be changed with your vault name. Though I think it wise to change to a slightly larger vault, no fee will be charged since we were unable to secure your money from Dumbledore. We'll send you your new vault keys once it has been done."

"Thank you," Harry said bowing. "How will I get to the docks then?"

"If you give me ten minuets sir, I shall take your bag and arrange for your new vault and name to be processed, and I shall bring a Portkey free of charge to take you to your location."

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile. "And sorry about the mess, I'll of course pay for all the damages."

"Nonsense sir," the Goblin replied. "Magic will fix it fine; I completely understand how you feel and expected a bit of an angry out burst, its just you're the first to be this fierce about it, though having billions stolen can do that to a man." Harry nodded as the Goblin left with his backpack. Now all he had to do was get to Azkaban and the fun can begin.

Harry waited patiently for fifteen minuets when Kandos finally returned holding a copper bar. "This is a Portkey, it will teleport you beside the docks, though I doubt there will be a boat there you can use you probably have other ideas maybe? To return to the bank if you need to hold the rod and say 'return to Gringots'. May I ask what you intend to do?"

Harry grinned and took the bar. "Read the papers." Then he was gone. Kandos was stumped. It sounded like he was going to do something both news worthy and stupid, and he could not wait. Mr. Potter, no, Mr. Promathia was a very interesting young man.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **_so, Dumbledore's more of a jerk than originally thought. What will Harry do, come Hogwarts? Find out soon, hehe. _**Please Review!**_


	4. Azkaban

_**Chapter four, Azkaban**_

When Harry touched the bar he felt a tug behind his navel and felt as though he was spinning through oblivion. He really did not like this mode of travel, if only he had Bahamut, he could have flown, but this was as good as he could get right now. Suddenly he landed on a rocky surface and stumbled slightly to stay on his feet.

Harry pocketed the rod Portkey and then looked around, it was lightly raining and there were dark clouds in the sky. He saw he was indeed next to the docks, but saw no boat, not that he intended to use one. He was next to a shack and could see lights on inside, so blowing caution to the wind opened the door to find three men, all jumped at his intrusion, then went for their wands. Harry raised his right hand.

"Sleep," he said a green gem glowed and the three men fell into a peaceful slumber. Harry quickly found some rope and tied them up. He then went back out into the dark and rain onto the docks, and a small pier.

He raised his gauntlet as he saw one of his two red gems glow. "Leviathan" he called as the gems glow brightened. It only took a few minuets as the huge ocean dragons' massive head splashed up through the surface of the water. "Hello friend, can you take me out to sea, there's supposed to be an Island prison not too far out, but I need a way there and back?"

The mighty beast roared its approval and Harry jumped on his head. "Thanks, I'm probably bringing someone back with me," he added as they started speeding through the cold water. Harry always' liked watching the ripples of water while riding his friend and summons.

Leviathan seemed slightly amused that he is about to break someone out of jail as they headed towards the fortress. They soon got a glimpse of in the distance. He could see hundreds of cloaked figures circling the monumental creation, he guessed they were Dementors. He could also guess the fierce cold he felt was also attributed to them.

Suddenly between forty or fifty Dementors swooped down towards them, the dark creatures' breath rattling. "Leviathan, I don't really want to see any of those things up close right now." The ocean dragon took that as his cue; he raised his head towards them and opened his mouth wide. He was building energy for less than two seconds when he released his attack. A stream of yellow, white and orange energy shot out of his mouth and engulfed the creatures with an incredible explosion of sound before dissipating; the soul sucking demons were gone.

Harry was amused as they continued towards the prison that the other Dementors moved further away rather than trying their luck. It took another five minuets before they finally reached the docks of the prison and Harry jumped off his summons.

"I'll be back soon," Harry said, as Leviathan dived under the surface to wait his return hidden from sight.

Harry looked behind him at the creepy fortress, and saw a door leading inside. He approached the door hoping it was not locked but when he tried, the handle was disappointed. He withdrew his sword and sliced the door off at its hinges, he really wanted out of here quick, the cold was penetrating his bones and his senses. He kicked the door down and was happy to find two guards straightaway, both very startled and shocked to see someone breaking in, normally people want to break out of prison not in.

Harry shot a Thunder at the first man who keeled over unconscious, his blade came to the second mans throat before he could get to his wand. Harry took the mans wand and placed it in his own pocket thinking it might come in handy.

"If you want to live, I suggest you take me to Sirius Black." The man whimpered fearfully at Harrys' deadly serious face. "Lead the way, try anything and I'll kill you faster than you can blink, got that?" the man nodded and led him through a door where two Thunders and two more guards were down.

The man led him through a series of corridors that were dark dank and seemed alive. Then they came across two Dementors that did not appreciate the Firagas', which destroyed them to the guards shock and horror. Harry suspected the only reason Dementors guarded the prison was nobody could destroy the disgusting creatures, but apparently Materia can, so Harry was happy.

They continued along the corridors where Harry continued to destroy Dementors and knock out the occasional human guard. The guard he had at sword point, seemed somewhat in awe of him, he actually seemed to like that someone can destroy the foul demons.

Harry took the occasional peek into cells and was disgusted by what he saw, there were men and women of all shapes ages and size, they were dirty, wearing rags of clothes, underfed and seemed to all be dying, very slowly and painfully, most were muttering to themselves, it was horrible. Harry doubted most of these people deserved this. It was sick. If it were not for the fact a large number of these people could be killers, he would have opened all of their cell doors.

"You people are sick," Harry said when he looked into a cell to see a girl who looked no older than 10, naked and filthy, with a woman who looked almost dead, the man stopped and looked into the cell. "Why's that child in there?"

The guard gulped and shrugged. "She was, p… probably born there," he stuttered.

"What?" Harry said outraged at the thought, the guard cowered. "And you fucks didn't think to let the woman give birth before bringing her to hell and taking the child?"

The man shook with fright, it just was not normal for someone to be able to keep his cool in this place but the young man with the sword was. No one he had ever spoken to, ever spoke out against people being brought here before, but he seemed to think these people deserved better.

"Open the cell, and bring me the girl," Harry demanded, the guard gulped and pulled out his master key and opened the door. He then went into the tiny cell; Harry noted the space was not much bigger than his cupboard under the stairs. The guard brought out the girl, carrying her; she did not cry or look at all there.

The guard tried to hand her to Harry but he did not take her, he closed the cell, locked the door and kept the key for himself. "Carry her, I'm taking her with me, I might be able to repair the damage to some degree and give her a happy life. Continue to Sirius's cell."

They continued on their way the guard holding the girl. "Are you wearing clothes under your robes?" Harry suddenly demanded.

"Yes," the guard replied fearfully.

"Then take off your robes and rap the girl up warm." The guard stopped and put the girl on her feet for a moment while he removed his robes. Harry noticed the girls eyes were grey they might have been blue when she was born, her hair was a mess of dirty blonde and grey, the only thing that still looked young was her smooth, be it dirty skin. The guard finally rapped the girl in his robes picked her up and they carried on their way.

He wondered who this swords man was, because he thought it was impossible for someone to break in or out of Azkaban and to even destroy Dementors, was just incredible, and the fact the other Dementors seemed to be too afraid to confront him that they hadn't seen any for a while now, seems to suggest they're all avoiding him.

Finally they came to a stop outside a cell door. Harry looked through the slot to see a man with messy noted long black hair, and cold dead eyes staring at him, well at first sight they seemed dead but a better look told Harry there was life in them.

"Sirius Black?" Harry asked, the man barely managed to nod but it was there. Harry turned to the guard and pulled the girl from his grasp, holding her on his hip, one Thunder later the guard was out cold. Harry unlocked the door and looked at Sirius.

"Mr. Black," Harry grinned. "Today is your lucky day."

"Why is that?" Sirius growled hoarsely. "Do I get to die?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, no, today is the day I break you out of jail."

Sirius looked flabbergasted before he let out a bark like dead laugh. "Yea, pull the other one."

Harry shook his head. "You don't seem to understand Sirius, Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was the Potters secret keeper but he sent you here so he could send Harry to the Dursleys' where he had spent 9 years being beaten and miss treated so the old bastard can gain control over him."

"What!" Sirius said angrily and he stood up full of life as though he had not been in Azkaban for nine years. "I'll kill the old bastard."

Harry grinned. "You'll have to beat me too it, but there are some uses I have for the old codger before he dies."

"Like what?" Sirius demanded.

"I plan to humiliate him," Harry said. "I plan to make his life miserable; I plan to ruin all of his well thought out plans and crush his spirit as he tried to crush Harrys'"

Sirius suddenly smirked. "I like the sound of that, anything else I should know?"

Harry suddenly went serious. "The old fuck stole billions from your vault."

Sirius looked livid. "That thieving, bastard."

Harry nodded in agreement. "By the way, my names Rayllar, its nice to meet you, shall we get the hell out of this hell? Wizards disgust me; I found this little girl locked up with her mother."

Sirius looked appalled. "Well, lets get her out of here then."

Harry nodded. "Could you carry her so I can fight whoever we come across?" he said loosely gesturing the sword in his hand.

Sirius nodded and took the girl holding her tight. "Where are we going to go to?" he asked as he stepped out of his cell noticing the unconscious guard. He had to hand it to the kid, he had just broken into Azkaban, and now all he had to do was break them out again.

Rayllar shrugged as he led the way. "I don't really know I suppose I could pop back to Gringots and buy a place, or I might have a house or something, I don't really know I haven't checked my vault yet."

Sirius nodded as they made their way, there was something familiar about this kid. "So, how long have you been planning this jail break?"

Harry laughed. "About twenty minuets before I reached the docks on the mainland."

Sirius laughed. "You mean to tell me. That the first person to ever break into Azkaban is winging it, and succeeding?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yea, pretty much, it's not exactly hard, especially since the Dementors are too afraid to attack me anymore, because I kept killing them."

Sirius was taken-a-back, he did not know Dementors could be killed, and did not ever want to piss this kid off; he did not even have a wand out, from what he could tell the kid was planning to use his sword. Sirius had to admit though the sword looked will crafted, he wondered at the weird clothes and gemmed gauntlets on his bear arm, but thought better of asking right now. He thought it better to get out of this hell now and ask questions later.

Sirius did know one thing though, he was glad he was not in Dumbledores place, he was sure this kid meant it when he said Dumbledore would pay.

They continued in silence meeting nobody, well nobody couscous anyway, he found it quite amusing how many guards had been taken out and yet the kid had not even got a scratch. He had a funny feeling that they never even managed to draw their wands.

"Hang on," Sirius suddenly said stopping next to a guard. "I'll grab his wand."

"No need," Harry replied. "I've already stolen five." Sirius chuckled as he saw the five wands Rayllar pulled from his pocket. "I'll give you one when we get out," he added. "But right now leave the ass kicking of these weaklings to me."

Sirius nodded and they continued on their way. It did not take that long for them to reach the entrance, and Sirius was surprised it was empty except for one guard on the floor out cold. Harry led them out onto the docks and Sirius looked around hoping to see a boat but saw none.

"Err," Sirius began. "How do we get off the Island?"

Harry grinned at him and winked. "Leviathan!" he called raising his gauntleted arm. Sirius saw a red gem glowing, and then forgot all about it as a huge dragon like beasts huge head burst through the surface of the water, growling menacingly.

"Sorry I took so long, Leviathan, we have two extra passengers, okay," Harry said, the beast seemed to growl its approval and lower its head to the docks so they can step on. "Come on, Sirius," Harry said stepping on the creatures head.

Sirius now understood how Rayllar had, so easily got to Azkaban, he chuckled slightly as he stepped on and sat, holding the girl tightly in his arms as the creature speed off.

"Rayllar," Sirius said getting his attention. "Land isn't this way."

He laughed. "I would rather disembark somewhere further away, if that's okay with you. I managed not to kill any of the guards, but if the ministry sends some of those Aurors I might not be able to stop myself."

Sirius nodded seeing the sincerity in his eyes. They stayed silent for a while until they reached a beach and climbed off Leviathan. "What now?" asked Sirius.

Harry grinned and pulled out the copper rod. "This Portkey will take me back to Gringots, could you make another one that would bring me back here?"

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll try." Harry then handed him a wand and a stone from the stony beach, while the little girl sat on the floor staring at the ocean with a look of wonder on her face. Sirius then smiled and handed him the stone, "done it, we'll see you soon then?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, make sure nothing happens to the girl, she's my responsibility since I took her." Sirius nodded and gave a small tired smile; this kid was very honourable and knew that if you make a choice you have to take responsibility for it.

Rayllar held the pipe. "Return to Gringots," and was gone.

Harry returned to the office he left from to find it fully restored. "Mr. Promathia, I'm glad you decided to return" the same Goblin as before said happily. "And after only four hours I am impressed."

Harry grinned at him. "I came because I need a place to stay that's hidden and protected."

The Goblin grinned and threw him a set of keys'. "I took the liberty, those are the keys to a large cottage you own, called Defender Cottage; it is situated in Ireland in the countryside and is well protected. In addition, I took the liberty of adding some Goblin wards and protections to make sure you and your guest or guests are not disturbed. To get there just be in contact with the key and guests and it will take you to the entrance hallway, just say 'home to Defender Cottage' to get there."

"Thanks, you're a time saver mate," Harry said happily. "I'm guessing I have to go outside for my other Portkey to work and send me back?"

The Goblin grinned toothily. "Nope, I've just lowered the wards so please hurry up, and oh one last thing almost forgot," he handed Harry a wad of notes. "Thought you might need muggle currency?"

"Thanks," Harry said as he took hold of the stone Portkey. "Return." Harry was gone leaving the very amused Goblin behind, he really could not wait to see tomorrows Daily Prophet.

_**Daily Prophet, special report!**_

_BREAK IN AND ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN PRISON!_

**_SIRIUS BLACK AT LARGE!_**

_Yesterday afternoon at roughly 1pm an unknown man broke into Azkaban prison after destroying nearly fifty Dementors, destroying one was thought to be impossible. He then took one wizard guard hostage and forced him to take him to the high security wing. The guard was hoping that either human guards or Dementor would subdue the young man but unfortunately, that was not the case. He destroyed Dementors, and knocked unconscious the human guards, until finally they reached the cell of Sirius Orion Black, known supporter of you-know-who. Then knocked the guard out, and took Sirius black. Now Sirius Black killer of thirteen with a single spell is at large… (Continues Page) 3 _

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair in his office at his school, he could not believe what he had just red. Not only was Sirius Black broken out of jail but the one who did it can destroy Dementors, somebody in the heavens really hated him, didn't they realise he did the things he did for the greater good. Not to mention the fact that Harry Potters vault keys that were in his possession were destroyed, which means he somehow managed to gain full control over them.

He sighed, also, young Harry had not replied to none of his Hogwarts letters, he needed the downtrodden boy, and if he did not respond today, Albus would have to send someone to collect him. He has paid those horrible muggles enough money to keep them from killing the stupid boy. Albus knew he needed the boy because of the prophesy, but unfortunately the second prophesy contradicted the first, which added a new conundrum to the world, he thought it could be the one who broke Sirius out of jail, and wondered how he could gain control over someone so powerful.

In addition, the one who broke into Azkaban probably knows Sirius is innocent, and may know that he knows of Sirius's innocence, and if he did not before he probably does now. Albus did not know what to do, he just hopped Sirius did not find Harry first. All Albus could do is wait and hope the brat replied to the latest Hogwarts letter.

Harry and Sirius were sitting at the breakfast table together the next morning after a long sleep. Harry was feeding his new little sister who was now sparkly clean and fully dressed. Though her hair was still greying blonde, he thought he'll be able to fix it sometime with wizardry, he had not thought of a name for her yet though.

He had just told Sirius who he is, and a large part of his story and the older man was sitting in shock staring at his seventeen-year-old Godson, who just broke him out of Azkaban without much trouble.

Sirius suddenly barked out laughing making the girl jump slightly. "That explains why you hate the old bastard so much, so what do you plan on doing to him?"

Harry shrugged. "Demoralise him, you know, when he tries that whole grandfather thing on me you talked about, I'll do the whole bitter hate filled psychopathic abused preteen routine."

Sirius chuckled. "You mean your revenge is to be a complete asshole to him?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, he won't expel me will he? So I'll use that to my advantage, I'll rob the bastards office, I'll blow up the potions classroom. I'll never show up to detention, and classes I don't like I'll show up to late, or just not at all. I will get into fights; I will beat up purists, I will prank Dumbledore severely at least once a week, the more humiliating the better and I will take credit for them. I will take a piss off the roof onto his head if I can. I will be such a troubled preteen I will make Dumbledore want to die."

"Wow," Sirius said, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or not, he could see Harry was deadly serious, he was going to make Dumbledore suffer a hellish Hogwarts year. "Well, since you're going to rob the thieving git, get me something good."

Harry chuckled. "Didn't you say there are moving, talking pictures of previous Heads of Hogwarts in his office?" he asked and Sirius nodded curiously. "Good, do you want one?"

Sirius laughed. "I think they're stuck to the walls with permanent sticking charms."

Harry grinned. "No worried my Brake materia with get them off."

Sirius chuckled. "I dare you to stele them all."

Harry laughed. "Sure, I bet they would be worth a few Galleons on the black market." Sirius laughed. "We can also sale his books or they might be interesting enough to keep."

Sirius could not believe his luck; Harry was the coolest Godson a man could ask for. "Anything you forgot to mention?"

Harry grinned evilly. "How many lightning bolts do you suppose it would take to break the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall?"

Sirius laughed hard. "I don't know why don't you find out and tell me?"

Harry laughed. "Sure, sounds like a challenge, by the end of the first week I plan to have the old bastard crying."

Sirius grinned. "Don't forget you have seven years, you don't want to run out of ideas," Harry nodded. "Good, make sure you break as many things around the school as you can though." Harry nodded grinning when an owl flew in through the open window on Harrys' shoulder.

"I guess this is my Hogwarts letter," Harry said as he took the parchment from the bird. "Now you will take good care of err, Mandy, wont you, while I'm gone?"

Sirius sighed. "Is that what you're calling her?"

"Yep," Harry agreed. "It's a nice name."

Sirius chuckled. "Well, I'll look after her fine, and you'll see her when you come home for Christmas."

"Oh, talking of Christmas," Harry said. "I've got to go home to visit my dad and big sister; I guess I can bring you two to visit, maybe Mandy might like to stay with dad and Satomi?"

Sirius chuckled shaking his head. "I can't believe you just wonder of on your tenth birthday and find a new family."

Harry just grinned and opened his letter.

_"Dear, Mr. Potter we are please to inform you…"_

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A/N:**_ _hope you liked this chapter, I might have the next one up sometime today._


	5. Train Ride, Sorting & First Term

_**Chapter five, train ride, sorting & first term**_

It had just turned 1st of September and Harry was running late, he had to use one of his stolen wands, because his can be tracked, to call the Knight Bus to take him to Kings cross. He was 11 years old again; it felt quite weird being a kid again. Harry had collected all his school stuff, and bought plenty of new clothes. His sword was at the bottom of his trunk, though he still wore his materia gauntlets under his sleeve. He was now wearing normal muggle clothes of black cargo trousers, tee shirt and shirt, as well as a black hoody with three dark red stripes that ran down each arm to match his hair colour.

He had ten minuets until eleven when he arrived, when the train would depart from platform 9¾, but that was the problem as Harry stood in between platforms 9 and 10. He did not have a clue where the secret entrance was, he knew there had to be one, it was a magical world after all, it was just his sense materia could not see it.

He was starting to worry he might have to get the bus to school when he heard something familiar. "Packed with muggles as usual." Harry looked over to see a plump red haired woman, with four red haired boys, and a small blonde girl who had the edges of her hair highlighted pink, she was holding who might be her mothers hand looking bored. She had pale skin and freckles like the others, so he guessed they were all family.

Harry figured them to be witches and wizards so hurried up to them, and he watched as two twin boys ran through the barrier in between the two platforms disappearing.

"Wow," Harry commented gaining the blonde girls interest. "They could have at least put a sign up, who the hell would think to run through the wall?"

The blonde girl giggled. "Well my brothers did," she retorted with a cheeky smile.

Harry nodded. "Yea, but I don't live in the magical world," he looked at his ticket. "You would think they would put it on the ticket or something?"

The girl nodded giggling, pure amusement shining in her beautiful aqua blue eyes. "That would make sense to a normal person, but this is the magical world, they're not exactly bright."

Harry nodded. "You're telling me, someone strolled into Azkaban and broke a man out of jail, and they're too thick to capture them."

The girl nodded sweetly as they watched her other two brothers enter the platform, the girls mother seemed vaguely interested in their conversation. "Yea, I don't think they can do anything right." Harry nodded. "By the way I'm Ginevra Weasley, though everyone just calls me Ginny, and no one calls me Gin if they don't want a black eye."

Harry laughed, she looked fit and strong enough as well, even for her small frame. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ginnys' eyes widened. "Wow, so you're Harry Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "I think that's what I said," he lifted his fringe.

Ginny smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you," she put out her hand and as soon as their hands touched, they both felt a weird electric pulse running through them.

"Excuse me," Ginnys' mums interrupted as they let go of each other they look at her. "You're going to miss the train if you don't hurry up, dear."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said slightly panicked. "Bye Gin, I'll write you." He then ran through the barrier leaving a giddy looking blonde girl in his wake, who seemed not to mind what he called her. She hopped he was serious about writing; she thought she might get very bored at home by herself.

Harry came out onto the platform, and just grabbed his trunk off his trolley along with his owl, Hedwig and boarded a nice looking scarlet steam train. He quickly found a compartment and stowed his trunk under a seat, and his owl on the floor next to him, the train had just began to move, and he could see Ginny on the platform waving to him, so he waved back. He wasn't sure why he promised to right to a strange girl he just met but he thought he might as well, she seemed fun.

As soon as the train turned a corner, she was out of sight he sat back, and sighed, and then the compartment door slid open. There was a gangly red haired boy standing there looking lost? With a blank look.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shrugged. "If you want, it isn't like I need all the space." The boy chuckled nervously.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," he said as he sat down opposite.

Harry sighed. "I'm, ah, whatever…" he lifted his fringe.

Ron gasped. "You're Harry Potter."

Harry grinned. "See I don't need to introduce myself, it's a neat trick for the wizarding world don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed shyly.

Over the next hour, Harry and Ron chatted, and Harry even bought some sweets to share with him from some nice woman with a sweet cart that she pushes a long the corridor for the students. Harry even got an Albus Dumbledore chocolate frog card, which said something about Alchemy, Nicolas Flamel, a Philosophers stone, and dragons blood.

The compartment doors slid open a short while later and a busy haired girl was standing there looking very bossy. "Have either of you two seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Harry shrugged. "Why do you care, it's his problem if he's too careless to look after his pet."

The girl looked totally stumped. "Well someone has too."

Harry shrugged again. "I'm guessing you don't have any friends."

The girl looked horrified. "Of, course I do…" she replied uncertainly.

Harry giggled. "No you don't, sit down and stop being so bossy."

"What?" she demanded. "I'm not bossy."

Harry grinned and raised his left eyebrow while Ron was snickering. "Yes you are now sit and relax." He was actually surprised she obeyed him. "I'm Harry, and this is Ron, it is nice to meet you." Harry offered his hand and she hesitantly shook it.

"Hermione Granger," she replied as he let her hand go.

"See now you have at least one friend, though I'm slightly crazy," Harry grinned evilly causing her to giggle. "So have either of you heard of the evil that is our crappie potions teacher?"

Hermione shook her head transfixed, while Ron laughed. "Well he's so evil, so vile; he can make brilliant students screw up the easiest of potions."

Hermione looked mortified. "If he's such a rubbish teacher why do they keep him around?"

Harry shrugged. "I think he's dating the Headmaster."

Hermione gasped. "Really?" Harry nodded with a straight face while Ron was having a giggling fit. "You're winding me up aren't you?"

Harry laughed. "Only about him dating the Headmaster, though he is a crap teacher, I don't know why the old codger keeps him around."

Hermione was about to say something when the compartment door slid open again to reveal the white blonde pounce Harry saw with his father when he returned to this world. He was flanked by two gorillas, well; they looked like gorillas at first glance.

"My names, Draco, Draco Malfoy, and I heard the great Harry Potter was in this compartment?" he sneered.

Harry grinned. "So you think I'm great as well."

Malfoy ignored his comment though sneered at Hermione and Ron for giggling. "This is Crabbe and Goyel," he gestured his flunkies. He then offered his hand. "You'll soon learn some are better than others Potter."

Harry put on a confused thoughtful expression. "What do you mean?"

Malfoy rolls his eyes thinking Harry thick rather than asking for offensive words. "Purebloods are better that blood traitors," he pointed to Ron. "And mudbloods," he pointed to Hermione who was going teary eyed, until that turned to shock as Harry started pummelling Malfoys face.

"You dirty purist arsehole!" Harry screamed at him as his fist connected with his gut. "You talk to my friend like that again, I'll get a pair of scissors and cut off your tiny little pureblooded pecker, you arrogant little wimp." Malfoy fell to the ground in the hall, and Harry turned on Crabbe and Goyel who both looked fearful as Harry punched them both in the nose causing cracking noises and blood to spill.

Harry then returned to his seat and closed the door. "What were we talking about before the 'wizard' interrupted?"

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered. "I can't believe you just did that."

Harry shrugged. "He'll think twice about being abusive now, though he is very arrogant so he probably thinks I was lucky and he'll try something again at school and I'll just have to beat him up again."

"That was awesome, Harry," Ron suddenly said.

Harry shrugged. "I have a lot of pent up anger."

Harry had half-expected Hermione to leave and want nothing to do with him, but she stayed and they enjoyed the rest of the trip together.

Harry and his two new friends boarded some boats led by a massive friendly bloke named Hagrid. Harry found out he was the person who rescued Harry from Godrics Hollow from Sirius, and is probably responsible for giving him to Dumbledore to leave on the Dursleys' doorstep. However Harry was not holding any grudges against the giant, he is an idiot.

Harry and his friends were finally lined up in the great hall, in the centre of four tables; they were being called up to try some stupid hat on that sung a stupid song. He saw Malfoy who was bandaged up looking fearfully at Harry try the hat and it barely touched his head when it called out Slytherin, probably not wanting him to touch it.

"Potter Harry," Professor McGonagall called out so Harry strolled forward. He noticed the hall went excessively quiet, and every head seemed to be craning to get a good look at him. He glance the head table and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling at him with a twinkle in his blue eye, Harry scowled and him darkly, and stuck his middle finger up at him causing a collective gasp to run through the hall as he sat and put the hat on.

"_Be in your bonnet Potter," _the hat seemed to whisper in his ear.

"Just shout Gryffindor," Harry said loudly. "I'll tell you to piss off if you say Slytherin, plus I'll end up killing all the purist twats, Ravenclaws are boring and Hufflepuffs, well, I'm not really very hard working. But I'm brave to the point of stupidity."Harry never knew quiet could be so, 'quiet'.

"_Okay," _the hat said aloud slowly. _"GRYFFINDOR!" _it shouted nervously. Harry grinning madly pulled the hat off his head amused at all the teachers horrified expressions and ran up to Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

"Wow," Harry said through the quiet to her. "I never expected this, I was so shocked, Gryffindor, me, who would have thought that, huh?" he then looked around the hall as if only noticing everyone staring at him in utter shock. Harry shrugged. "What do you suppose is on the menu Hermione?" he asked. "I hope they hurry up and sort the other students, or I might have to order a take away."

Then Harry heard a couple of boys break down in hysterical laughter. Hermione and Harry looked down the Gryffindor table to see the Weasley twins, a couple of prankster from what Ron said; they obviously thought Harry was funny.

Eventually McGonagall continued with the sorting, and they were fed, at the end of the welcoming feast Dumbledore said something about not going down the fourth floor corridor unless you had a death with. Harry of course decided he was going to have a look anyway because he was told not to. He was also told about the Forbidden forest being forbidden; Harry wondered why they did not fence it off then.

Dumbledore also asked him to wait behind so he could have a word with him. Therefore, Harry was left in the hall and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came over, all were unnerved at how cheerful he looked.

"Potter," Snape sneered being the first to speak. "Why did you see fit to assault another student while on the train?"

"Well, 'Snape'" Harry began.

"That's Professor Snape, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore reprimanded.

Harry laughed. "Well, we'll see, but I won't address him as professor unless he addresses me properly."

"Well, maybe you can just answer the question?" Dumbledore ignored his complaint.

"I was just demonstrating to the pompous moron that muggles are better than pureblooded wizards." Harry grinned. Dumbledore looked irritated about something so Harry scanned him; he was trying to read his mind but failing for some reason.

"Well I believe you'll be having two months detention with me," Snape sneered with a smug smile.

Snapes smile faltered when Harry smiled cheerfully back. "Believe what you like, it won't change the fact I'll not be there."

The three teachers did a double take. "Excuse me?" McGonagall asked.

"You heard me, what you going to do, expel me? Go ahead," Harry told them all smiling. None of them did or said anything; they just stared at him in shock and confusion. "Well, if I'm not being expelled, I have a fourth floor to check out tomorrow, so I want to be well rested, I believe I can find my own way, bye." He got up and walked off out of the hall doors stopped, removed a camera from his pocket zoomed in on the teachers and snapped a few shots. "These should make a few Galleons from the prophet." He then walked off.

The next morning Harry was sitting in Defence against the Dark Arts class leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk, ignoring stuttering Professor Quiril who was the most boring person ever. The only interesting thing about him was his sense materia said he has a dark spirit stitched to his own, Harry guessed it was probably Voldemort. The idiot even wore a turban and smelt like garlic, so why not a dark tosser.

Harry was amused that the professor did not even reprimand him. "Note to self," Harry said loudly; everyone looked at him. "Lie in on Monday mornings because the Defence professor is just wasting my time."

The next class was slightly more interesting, it was transfiguration, McGonagall wanted them to change a matchstick into a needle, but Harry saw no point so just did not bother.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly gaining his attention. "Why aren't you doing what has been assigned?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't see the point," he told her. "If I want needles I'll buy them instead of matchsticks."

McGonagall was totally gob smacked; she didn't expect an actually logical answer. "Just do it," she demanded. She thought this boy would be the death of her, he seemed to be acting out for some reason, and she noticed he looked at Albus with hate and disgust. She knew Albus knew why the boy did not like him and she thought part of it might have been that, Harry found out Albus left him with those horrible muggles.

Harry looked at his matchstick, smiled waved his wand and said the magic word, and it changed instantly. McGonagall was shocked he did it first try, she watched him as he just shrugged nonchalantly.

Last class that day was potions. Snape was splattering on about something. Harry was sitting next to Hermione who scribbled away notes, while he ignored the greasy haired bloke.

"Potter," suddenly Snape spat. Harry looked at him. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't care Snape," he replied nonchalant.

Snape sneered. "You will address me as professor or sir, Potter."

Harry shrugged smirking. "Then you'll address me as Lord Potter, since I'm the last of my family name that's my title according to the goblin I spoke to a few days ago in Diagon Alley."

Everyone, Snape included stared at him in horror, before Snapes sneer returned ten fold. "Twenty points for your cheek Potter," he hissed.

Harry yawned shrugging. "Whatever, its not like you weren't going to take points anyway, by the way have you ever considered washing your hair?"

The whole class gasped. "How dare you Potter!" he screamed furiously. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, and I'll be speaking to your head of house and the headmaster about this disrespect."

Harry giggled amusedly. "Oh poor Snivilus, maybe I should just sue you for being the reason my parents are dead and Voldemort," the class gasped. "Trying to kill me," Harry smirked widely as Snapes face drained of blood. "So don't think you have any control over me, you should be in jail death eater scum. Rotting in that hell these freaking weptbloods like to torture people in." Harry was now standing fuming with rage.

"I hate you Snape," he continued. "I would love nothing more than for you to die a horrifying death just like the one you caused of my parents." He grabbed his backpack threw it on his back. "I won't be attending your shit ass classes again Snivilus, because you'll just be wasting my time. I would rather a cookery class at least we would get to eat the end product. Weptblood." He then strolled through the class, smirking at all the stupefied faces.

After classes, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron eating dinner; mostly everyone in the school was near silent staring at him. "I have to know," Hermione blurted out suddenly. "What does weptblood mean?" everybody seemed to get quieter as they watched him eat expecting the answer. The teachers looked horrified at him telling them, so had no reason not to, if only just to piss the teachers off.

"It's the opposite of mudblood," he replied to some gasps. "It means in-bred, deformed blood through mating other family members like cousins and such. It means your blood has cried for new DNA to be added to your family gene pool," he shrugged. "Grindelwald came up with the term since he was muggleborn. He only used the term to describe purebloods unwilling to further their evolution and breeding with muggles or muggleborns. In other words it's a term to use against purists who think blood status is more important than love.

"The term came about long before he went nut and lost his marbles," he continued.

"But I read he was a purist," whispered Hermione shyly noticing everybody listening intently.

Harry laughed amusedly. "No, his army was full of so called blood traitors and mudbloods. Although Grindelwald was nuts he never gave up his dream of changing the way our world works. However, unfortunately Albus Dumbledore came along and murdered him."

"How do you even know all this?" asked a Ravenclaw girl from behind.

Harry looked back at her. "There's a place called Knockturn Alley right. It has loads of book shops mostly on black magic and so called dark creatures but I came across a book that had been supposedly enchanted so only its author can read it. However, it was actually enchanted so weptbloods can't read it."

He shrugged as he continued. "It was Gellert Grindelwalds memoirs from his third year at Durmstrang School until just before Dumbledore killed him." He looked up at Dumbledore to see the horror on his face, before back to the students. "Gellert was teased and picked on at Durmstrang," he continued. "Along with his mudblood friends, though they were all out numbered by weptbloods and kids pretending to be weptbloods. They decided the world needed to change, they may have chosen violence, but that was all they could use, nobody in government would give a bunch of mudbloods the time of day."

The evening of the first day of school, Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk. Minerva McGonagall sat in another chair the other side. Both watched as Severus Snape wore out the carpet ranting and raving.

"That boy dared speak back to me," sneered Snape angrily. "I want that brat expelled now!" he demanded. "And why did you?" he continued pointing accusingly at Albus. "Tell him about how his parents died."

"I assure you Severus I did no such thing," replied the old headmaster calmly. "I do not know how Mr. Potter found out everything he knows but I would never have told him."

"Do you know what that brat said?" the greasy man yelled. Albus nodded his head with a sigh. "He called me Weptblood." McGonagall gasped, she knew of course Harry had explained its meaning and origin since she was there, it was a little shocking. "Do you even know what that means?" he demanded.

Albus nodded sadly, how he could have forgotten Harry only told the whole school. "It means sad blood with no diversity."

"Exactly," agreed Snape. "He practically called me in-bred and stupid. It's worse than mudblood. I thought the ministries had made it illegal for anyone to use that word for a pureblood, and even made sure nobody even knew about it. How dare he. He should be arrested for such abuse."

Albus shook his head sadly sighing again. "Please wait until Harry arrives to defend…" he trailed off as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in Harry," he called and in walked said boy grinning cheerfully.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," he turned to Snape and smirked. "Hey Weptblood," he said giggling as McGonagall gasped.

"Harry I do not appreciate that kind of language," said Dumbledore sternly.

Harry shrugged still grinning. "A words a word you'll only be offended if it's true," he said nonchalant. "Anyway weptbloods call us mudbloods it's only fair."

"That word is illegal Harry," he replied weakly.

Harry laughed. "That's stupid how the hell a word can be illegal that goes against everything I stand for. Anyway I doubt that's why you called me. Let me guess, Snapes been bitching and moaning. Here's an idea, I won't demand him to be fired and he'll stay out of my way. Discussion closed." He turned and walked to the door he opened it, looking back at the old man. "I own you Dumbledore, one letter and your reputation as the kind out man will be shot and everyone will discover you for the thief and child abuser you really are. How does it feel to find out instead of controlling me, I control you." He left slamming the door behind him.

Dumbledore sat ashen faced in shock. He could barely believe it; he is being blackmailed by an 11 year old boy.

Harry eventually found himself out after curfew, standing in front of a large three-headed dog that was guarding a trap door in the fourth floor corridor before he shrugged and left, making a mental note to himself to steel what ever is hidden later and set so Mako bomb trap for Professor Quirrell, and blow the evil bastard to pieces.

Over the next month Harry was surprised he had become quite close to Hermione and now considered her his best friend. He had expected after the whole weptblood issue that she wouldn't like him anymore, but she did. In fact she called Malfoy a weptblood to his face when the pompous weptblood called her mudblood. It was quite amusing actually how the purists' abusive muggleborn and halfblood word was pitiful when they had one to retaliate with.

Harry and Hermione even looked up the laws on the word and laughed, it wasn't illegal at all, they even found a couple of books on weptbloods, that's right it referred to those trying to get the word made illegal as weptbloods. However, they could not get the law passed without illegalising the word mudblood. Therefore only hid it and made sure it was forgotten, pretending it was illegal.

On Halloween Harry was running a bit late for the fest, he had his spare trunk that was magically bigger on the inside and he was in Professor Dumbledores office. He had just enlarged the trunk when he noticed the beautiful Phoenix, and stroked the beautiful bird.

"Hi," Harry said to the bird. "Nice to meet you." The bird gave a thrill of sound in greeting. "Your names Fawkes isn't it?" the bird gave a sound of agreement. "I'm just going to rob Dumbledores office, I hope you don't mind, he robed over three billion Galleons off me, so I think it's only fair." The bird seemed to shrug.

Harry grinned then used. "Break" on all the portraits who tried to leave there frames but the spell must have cut them off, so he stuffed all the protesting portraits into his trunk. He then found a pensive, and loads of things he did no what to call, plus a library of books and lobbed them into his trunk, Fawkes watched with amusement.

Harry then blasted the old mans desk and chair into pieces and smiled happily. He looked back at the mess and emptiness smiling smugly as he left the office. He wondered why the old man uses sweets as his password; they were so easy to guess.

Harry happily walked along, all of Dumbledore prised positions in his pocket, when he saw Quirrell leading a troll into the school, and he said something to it then ran off. Seconds later the troll was dead having been hit by two Thundagas'. He had to admit the creatures of this world were weaklings. He then walked off to the fourth floor corridor where he saw Quirrell and Snape arguing, he shrugged and headed back to the common room.

The next morning a very angry Dumbledore stood up to make announcements. "Someone or someone's went into my office yesterday, and stole all of my books, stole the former headmaster and headmistress portraits, as well as everything else. Then vandalised my office with lightning and fire spells, this same person or persons killed the troll with lightning spells after it had entered the school, who knows anything about this?"

Harry then pulled out his camera and everyone watched in awe as Harry started snapping pictures of a very pissed off headmaster. Everybody was in awe because they still remembered a few weeks back when McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledores stupefied pictures were front page of the Prophet, with an article headlining, 'can you believe morons like these teach your children'. They expected a new article out of these photos and could not wait. The Weasley twins thought he was the greatest evil prankster ever.

Albus's eye twitched in annoyance, but he knew he needed the boy, plus the fact he probably has enough things on him to get him fired, maybe come Christmas he can start building bridges with the boy, if not he was giving him a new tool to punish him with. It does not do well to have a kid blackmailing him.

Harry after Halloween had started writing letters to Ginny, she had seen and read his article and thought it brilliant. He also gave her hints about a new one before Christmas. She found out Dumbledore was robbed and was the only one to guess it was him, and congratulated him on a job well done. She had also discovered his reintroduction of the word weptblood to the magical world, probably because he told her, and she really wished she could have been there to witness first hand.

A week before the Christmas holidays' and Harry decided to go and see whether Dumbledore had replaced much of his stuff yet. Harry knew the old codger had a staff meeting so had a bit of time. Harry guessed his password then removed the sensor wards meant to alert him to intrusion and entered the office to see the walls bear. He immediately blew up his desk and chair and used his second spare trunk; well he had many. He then packed away all of Dumbledores, now his, possessions.

He then stroked Fawkes then picked up the perch Phoenix and all, and left. Fawkes looked highly amused at being stolen. "You don't want to hang out with an old man; you stay with me." The bird gave a soft thrill of agreement, hopped off the perch onto his shoulder.

Harry walked through the common room to odd stares, and put Fawkes's perch in his dorm next to his bed.

"Harry?" he heard Hermiones voice, so he turned around to see her standing next to Ron staring at the Phoenix on his shoulder. "Where'd you find that Phoenix?" she asked nervously.

Harry chuckled. "Dumbledores office, why?"

"You mean you're the one who robbed him?" she asked in amazement.

Harry grinned. "Of course, why'd you ask?"

"He'll be really angry when he finds out you've stolen his Phoenix," she said while Ron burst out laughing.

Harry just shook his head. "A Phoenix can't be stolen because they are free; they choose whether they want to stay with someone."

"Oh," she replied. "So he chose to leave Dumbledore for you?"

Harry grinned. "That's his decision not mine." Fawkes let out a note of song in agreement.

The next morning Harry was late for breakfast he was approaching the great hall when he heard Dumbledore yelling, Fawkes was on his shoulder. "Someone has stolen my Phoenix," Fawkes gave an irritably ruffle of his feathers.

"I know mate, he's lost his mind," Harry agreed. "You're no ones pet," he added as they entered the great hall. Dumbledore looked like all the blood had drained from his face as he and everybody else watched Harry walk into the hall, Phoenix on his shoulder and sits down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione.

That evening, Harry found an early Christmas present on his bed, with a note saying it belonged to his dad and that he should use it well. He believed that Dumbledore probably had it stashed somewhere or he might have stolen it already.

So, Harry not wanting to waste time decided to use it to find out who Nicolas Flamel is because that's how far he and Hermione had got in discovering what Hagrids three headed dog Fluffy is guarding. Therefore, Harry grinned as he reached the library, where a horrible book screamed at him alerting Filtch the caretaker. Harry of course ran, and almost bumped into Snape and Quirrell who were having an argument. No wonder Hermione and Ron were so adamant that Snape was after whatever is hidden, he did seem more suspicious.

Harry then snuck off into a room to wait, evil and eviller to leave where he found a large golden framed mirror. Harry contemplated breaking it but decided he does not need the bad luck, slipped the cloak off and stared into it. He was shocked to see Orieaus, Satomi and to his surprise Ginny, that didn't make sense for less than a minuet, then he realised she was the girl he was looking for.

He was about to leave and stele the mirror later when his sense materia alerted him to someone else in the room. "Hello, professor," Harry said startling the old man into revealing himself. "I already know what the mirror does, and I will make my own dreams come true, no amount of trickery, manipulation, or theft, of billions of Galleons will ever stop me," he turned around to face the old mans startled face. "I'm not as stupid as you think; I don't give a shit about this school.

"You went against my parents wishes, and you had me and Sirius tortured, while you stole our money, and now you're powerless against me," Harry walked right up to face him. "I should kill you for what you have done to me. However, I'm having too much fun tormenting you." Harry then walked to the door.

Dumbledore then spoke. "It was for the 'greater good'."

Harry turned back to face him. "Bullocks, the greater fucking good? What about the fucking prophesy? The fact Snape is the reason my parents are dead, and you're the reason the first nine years of my life were a nightmare. I wouldn't have put it past you to have paid them out of my money to keep me in a closet, to starve me, and beat the living shit out of me.

"News flash old man, I'm not weak anymore, if I'm to destroy some dark tosser, so be it, but I'll do it on my terms not yours." Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and left the old codger behind.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **__well another chapter complete. The whole weptblood thing was added after this chapter 'was' complete; I thought it would be poetic to a degree to have an opposite to mudblood. I really tried hard to come up with a better word._

_As for Ginny, well I was thinking of using an OC, but shrugged gave Ginny a new look so she's OC-Ginny. I already have too many OC's to keep track of from other stories. Well, I hope you like it anyway, they won't spend that much time in this world, only to piss of Dumbledore and cause more mayhem and chaos throughout the school. Well okay, to all those adamant of no Ginny pairing, sorry but you told me not to so I did it anyway. Don't tell me not to do something because 90 of the time I will because you said not too, sorry._


	6. Otherworld

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z_

_**Warning: **__Chapter contains mild lime scene_

_**Harry Potter: New Worlds**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Otherworld**_

Christmas holidays' came and Harry's new angry Dumbledore article was in the Prophet. Harry, Sirius and Mandy went to Harry's home for the holidays. They had a great time, and Harry took pride in showing his father and sister his front-page articles. They all laughed and joked and Harry showed Sirius all of the things he had stolen. Satomi loved Fawkes, and Sirius thought it was hilarious that Harry robbed him.

Sirius was shocked Dumbledore was stupid enough to return James's invisibility cloak. What fool in his position would?

Both Orieaus and Satomi had agreed happily to take care of Mandy. Satomi was just glad to have another girl around even though she does not talk yet. She was happy enough.

All too soon, the holidays' were over. Sirius and Harry had returned, and Harry was on platform 9¾ waiting for the Weasley's to arrive. He was happy to see them all twenty minuets before time. Harry approached Ginny and to her surprise moved her from the others.

"How old are you?" he asked, surprising her further.

"Ten… why do you ask?"

Harry grinned. "I'm seventeen. Now how old are you?"

She suddenly beamed excitedly. "Fifteen," she said. "Wow. How'd you find out?"

Harry shrugged. "Some stupid mirror that shows us our hearts desires. It showed you and me in my bed," he joked.

She scowled at him, but it was ruined with a hint of a smile. "So, what do you have planned for the old codger this term?" she asked changing the subject.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I've found out what that dogs guarding. It was on a chocolate frog card I found when I was at home packing to come back. It's a Philosophers stone. It can turn any metal into gold and make the elixir of life."

She grinned. "Are you going to steal it?"

Harry grinned cheekily. "Of course… I'm also going to leave a little explosive surprise for my dear Professor Quirrell."

Ginny giggled. "What kid of bomb you going to use?"

"Mako," he replied cheerfully.

Ginny shrugged. "I've never heard of it."

Harry just smiled. "It's from my world."

Ginny grinned shyly. "This kinda sucks. We've just fond each other and you have to go back to school to continue tormenting, Dumbledore. Nice Phoenix by the way," she added gesturing the one on his shoulder in amusement.

Harry laughed. "I almost forgot he was there he's so light. You know. I could smuggle you into school."

Ginny giggled. "I think mum would notice me gone."

Harry pouted. "That's not fair; apparently we're made for each other."

She grinned. "I heard that too."

"How about we just run off to another world together now?" he suggested. "We can come back in a few months?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning widely and offering her hand. "The names Ellie, what's yours?"

Harry laughed as he took her hand. "Rayllar… Rayllar Promathia." Suddenly they disappeared unnoticed by anyone.

"Dad!" shouted a young man excitedly. He had black gravity defying spiky hair, and he was wearing a dark blue gi with red sash tied around his waist.

Standing with him his mother Chichi, and little brother Goten, wearing his orange gi like the man who looks very much like the little boy standing in front of them with a goofy grin.

Standing with them a short man, wearing blue spandex with his lavender haired wife and son wearing his dark green gi. As well, a short man with black hair, formally bald, his blonde wife Eighteen holding their little blonde girl Marron.

"Gohan!" replied the man. "Wow. You've gotten big." Gohan and his friends were on the Island of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan was there reluctantly as he was blackmailed into competing by his friend, Videl. She stood nearby with short hair and icy blue eyes, glaring slightly. Though he secretly found it cute. He would never tell her that though.

"So who's the mini me?" the man, Goku asked cheekily noticing little Goten hiding behind his mothers legs.

Soon they were all catching up on old times. Goten sitting on his father's shoulders.

Videl did not have a clue how someone can get the day off from heaven like Gohan's father. It was probably the weirdest thing ever. She found that these people treated her as though she is family even though they do not know her. They were the strangest people she had meet and relatively nice if you excuse Vegeta's ill manners.

They soon signed up and made there way towards the punch machines (for the adult qualifiers) and the adult fighters lined up while Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks ran off to the kids changing rooms for the kid's tournament. And Chichi and Bulma left with Marron to get seats in the stands. They were wondering what was taking so long when the crowd suddenly roared with applause.

A seventeen-year-old young man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a black gi with yellow sash around his waist he recently bought stood near them. Next to him his fifteen-year-old girlfriend with blonde hair with pink tips and aqua blue eyes, wearing a gi to match her boyfriend.

Rayllar and Ellie had just signed up for a famous martial arts tournament of this world and lined up to qualify. They have only been in this world for a week so far and thought it might be fun to compete. They had already spent a great deal of time relaxing and getting aquatinted properly with each other. It was kind of like a vacation. Now for some entertainment.

They soon realised soon after arriving it was very unlikely this world had witches and wizards, though magic worked fine here. Rayllar still had his materia gauntlets on under his sleeves. He chose battle and healing materia along with his Leviathan summons just encase. His sword in his shrunken trunk as weapons aren't allowed.

Ellie wore under her sleeve something called a sphere grid she got from the world she learnt to fight called Spira. The magic worked similar to Rayllar's does.

They had just lined up with a weird bunch of fighters when the crowd suddenly roared with applause. Looking round they saw a man in a brown gi and a bushy afro and moustache. He pumped his arms up in the air yelling at the top of his lungs. Rayllar and Ellie burst out laughing. It was the funniest thing they had seen on this world.

"What a looser," giggled Ellie. The crowd seemed to roar louder the closer he got.

"Who's your champ!" the man yelled loudly.

"Hercule!" most of the crowd roared back.

"What an idiot!" commented Vegeta shaking his head in amused disgust.

Rayllar and Ellie looked over at the short man wearing spandex in surprise. Vegeta looked at the two staring youths and growled. They looked at each other and shrugged. No need for a fight. The three of them agree.

"Who saved you all from Cell?" boomed Hercule, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet and throwing a few punches at an invisible opponent. It seemed to drive most of the crowd wild. Damn, if he's a fighter Rayllar figured anyone has a chance of winning.

"Hercule!" the crowd roared its approval.

Hercules bragging continued for another fifteen minuets before the overly excited crowd settled down. "Mr. Hercule will now set the score," said a monk happily.

Hercule stepped up to the punch machine grinning cheerily. He wound up his arm like something out of a cartoon, which made Ellie and Rayllar snicker before swinging forward and punching.

"One hundred and ninety-seven!" The monk cried joyously as the crowd cheered.

"What the hell…" said Rayllar looking confused. "Why do they think that's a good score? That guys weak."

Ellie nodded. "That guy just doesn't seem capable of saving the world. He's a moron. Anyone who thinks he's powerful is an idiot. He's not even slightly cool. He's just a bigheaded looser."

"Hahahaha!" laughed Vegeta who like his companions was listening to Rayllar and Ellie. "I like you two," he commented amusedly. "I thought this whole planet was full of morons."

"Vegeta!" moaned Gohan looking nervously at Videl. "Would you shut up?"

"Gohan what's going on?" asked Videl with a glare. "Why are you all acting wired?" She then turned on Ellie and Rayllar. "And why don't you think my dad defeated Cell!"

They laughed. "Get real," said Rayllar. "He just spent half an hour making an ass of himself. You can't honestly say you think he's a hero."

Videl blushed brightly while continuing to glare. "But he, err, did," she replied weakly. To be honest she had been questioning it for a while now.

"Prove it," said Ellie smirking. Rayllar and most of the Z fighters were snickering.

"Gohan!" she moaned. "You think my dad did it don't you?" By now, Vegeta burst out laughing. Rayllar and Ellie figured he knew something they and the girl are not yet in the know. It was probably he knew who the real hero is.

"Err, of course, Videl," he replied, which caused Vegeta to laugh harder. Rayllar and Ellie looked at the boy suspiciously. He was trying awfully hard to let the girl continue believing her fathers lies. "Vegeta!" he moaned, sighing he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Err; don't listen to them, Videl."

"Next," the monk called. They all looked to see it was their turn to hit the machine.

"Well if you two think you're so strong," said Videl suddenly smirking. "Go ahead and hit the machine first."

"Okay," said Rayllar happily. He took Ellie's hand and they bounced forward laughing. "I'm up first. The names Rayllar."

"O… okay," the monk said jotting something down on his clipboard. "Punch the machine. Nobodies yet matched or beaten Mr. Satan's score."

Rayllar shrugged, kissing Ellie briefly on the lips before standing in front of the punch machine. He pulled back his fist and hit with a loud thud. The numbers on the side span for a moment before settling. 567.

The monks' eyes went wide with shock. Rayllar turned and smirked at Videl whose mouth was hanging wide open. Ellie giggled as she took her turn. 378.

"Woohoo," cried Ellie happily. "I didn't think I would score that high."

"The boys holding back," commented Vegeta amusedly as they watched the weird young couple walk off waving at Videl who blushed brightly as they waited to watch.

"He wasn't really holding back was he, Gohan?" asked Videl starting to get nervous.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, sweating bullets. "Err, well, err," he stuttered. "Maybe, err, there's something weird about them." He tried changing tact.

Goku nodded looking at the two cheerful youths. "I think your right, Gohan. There's definitely something different about them. They're strong but I don't think they use Ki control. I sense a different kind of energy coming from them both."

"We should watch them closely," said Piccolo. Everyone started, as they hadn't even noticed the green alien, Nemak. He walked up the punch machine leaving the others staring open mouthed.

Rayllar and Ellie stared in surprise at the green man as he just tapped the machine. "Two hundred and fifty, with just a tap," whispered Ellie in shock. "I don't want to fight him."

"Neither do I," agreed Rayllar as the green guy walked over standing near them but not to close.

Next up was Eighteen; she glared at the monk, her blonde hair blowing in the gentle wind as she tapped the machine scoring, 459. Next, up. Gohan who seemed to be trying his hardest to get a low score, 205, he sighed in relief trying to ignore Videl's look of disbelief as he stood next to the two weird teenagers to wait.

"By the way," said Rayllar suddenly extending his hand with a cheeky grin. "I'm Rayllar and this is my girlfriend Ellie." Gohan nervously took his hand, introducing himself and naming all of his friends. "So, how can you be this strong?" he asked interestedly.

"Err. I don't know what you mean," he replied sweating with nerves.

Rayllar and Ellie laughed amusedly. "Don't bullshit, mate. Any sane intelligent person could tell you barely even tried to hit that machine. In fact you seemed to try hard not to get a high score," said Rayllar. "Are you magic?"

"Magic?" replied Gohan nervously sweating.

"Yeah," agreed Ellie. "You know, spells, wands, stuff like that."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Videl. Looking round the three saw the others had finished with the machine and Videl was glaring. "Magic doesn't exist."

Rayllar shrugged. "Believe what you like doesn't change the facts. So as I was saying, how come you're all so strong?"

"Oh, that's easy," said Goku grinning cheekily. "Its Ki control. The internal life energy that comes from within."

"Oh, cool," said Ellie. "Then why do you have a halo?"

"I'm dead," he replied shrugging, his grin still in place.

"Wow. This dimensions really weird if dead people are roaming about," said Rayllar laughing as he took Ellies hand. "Well, we want to see the kids fight," he added as he led the way, surprised the others followed with them.

"What do you mean by 'this dim'…" began Vegeta but trailed off when they all stopped. Some small purple bloke and a huge red one stood before them, blocking their path.

"Hello," the purple man said bowing slightly before them. Then looking at Rayllar and Ellie, his eyes widened in complete and utter shock and surprise. He bowed low before them. "My lord and lady. It is a great honour to meet you both," he said before standing up straight. The Z fighters looked thoroughly confused while Rayllar and Ellie looked nervously.

"Err, thanks," replied Rayllar. "I am Rayllar and this is my girlfriend Ellie."

"I am Shin."

"So, how is it that you know who we are?" asked Ellie a little suspiciously.

"How could I not know? I am the Supreme Kai," he said earning some gasps from Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo. The others looked mildly confused. "Why would I not know of the God and Goddess of all of time and realities?"

"What. They're Gods?" demanded Videl in shock and disbelief.

Shin nodded with a grin, while his large red friend was staring at her with a heated glare. "You shall show respect while in the presents of gods," he demanded.

"Kibito. It is perfectly fine," said Shin with a gentle calming hand on Kibito' arm.

"So, do you know this whole Ki control thing?" asked Rayllar, hopefully changing the subject. Shin nodded. "So can we do it or will our magic interfere?"

"Let me see," said Shin. He walked closer, putting up his hands they glowed gold for a second before he smiled. "You are quite capable of controlling Ki." He lowered his hands. "It would be my honour to teach the both of you if you wish."

"Sure!" they agreed overjoyed. "That will be soooo cooool," continued Ellie. "So what are you doing at this little earth tournament?"

"Oh, nothing much," he replied cryptically while gesturing for them to follow towards the stadium. They did so. "Your selves?" he asked.

"Oh, we had nothing better to do and wanted some time to get to know each other," said Rayllar chuckling. "We're kinda new at this whole guardian of heroes' thing."

Shin nodded with a smile. "Every creature has to start somewhere. May I ask how different from the universe you were both born is to this."

"Well we haven't gone to the future here but the technology is more advanced," said Rayllar.

"And this earth doesn't have a magical society," piped in Ellie. "Our world is a lot different."

"Yup," agreed Rayllar. "If aliens were walking around out in the opening on our world the government would have probably attacked them."

Shin laughed. "There are some worlds in this universe like that too."

"What do you mean aliens?" interrupted Videl.

Rayllar and Ellie looked at her like she was stupid and pointed to Piccolo. "You think that green guy is from earth?" asked Rayllar.

Videl looked at Piccolo and blushed. "I-I guess not." Piccolo held back from smirking.

Ellie giggled. "So who was this Cell guy?"

"He was a killer android bent on destroying me and the Earth," said Goku happily.

"So who really killed him?" asked Rayllar.

"Gohan," replied Goku proud of his son. The look of horror on Gohan's face was only matched by Videl's.

"DAD!" he yelled.

"Haha!" laughed Vegeta. "Your little 'girlfriend' knows the truth now. And I wasn't the one to spill. Hahaha!"

"Gohan," whispered Videl venomously. "Is this true? And you didn't tell me. MY FATHERS A FUCKING FRAUD!" she yelled and everyone winced.

"No no. It's not like that Videl," he defended waving his hands in defence.

"Shut up Gohan and just leave me alone!" she demanded as she ran off in a different direction. Rayllar gestured for Ellie to follow so she did running after her.

"Don't worry about her Gohan," said Rayllar putting his arm around the others shoulders. "Girls are troublesome sometimes but we are even more so. You shouldn't keep such big secrets, especially from someone you like." Gohan started sweating nervously. "I don't try to pretend I'm good with relationships. However I do have a sister," he grinned. "And she doesn't like secrets, though because I told her mine she accepted it because I had the courage to admit I made a mistake in not trusting her and my dad when they adopted me." He sighed sadly. "I was not very well treated when I was younger and it took me a while to learn the concept of trust and they understood that. Sometimes you should just blow caution to the wind and let your secrets go or you'll end up alone to your troubles," he shrugged. "Plus she's hot," Gohan blushed. "I bet you've been wondering what she looks like naked. Maybe you should find out." He laughed with Vegeta and Goku as he let Gohan go.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ellie followed Videl and found the girl in an empty room curled up in a corner surprisingly crying. "Hey, Videl," she smiled sadly at the girl as she knelt down next to her. "You don't seem like the sort to cry over a boy. Unless there's more to it than just liking him."

Videl looked up at her with teary red eyes. "S-shut u-up and leave m-me alone."

"No can do," she replied. "Come on so your dads a fraud. No ones parents are perfect."

"It-it isn't that," she sobbed into her knees. "Gohan-Gohan never told me. He made me look as foolish as my dad."

"So it's about wounded pride?"

"No," she replied slowly looking up. "My-my father has-has this rule about dating boys alright. He said-said I can't date anyone unless they-they either have his approval. In other words jerks. Or if someone can-can beat him in a-a fight. Gohan could. He could beat him easily couldn't he.-He doesn't-doesn't do anything. We spent ages together. He-he even taught me to fly yet didn't even try anything."

Ellie scooted over the floor sitting next to Videl with a huge grin. "So you wanted him to try getting in your pants."

Videl blushed. "No,-not really, but at least kiss-kiss me," she sighed sadly rubbing tears from her eyes. "Okay so I like him, but it doesn't matter he doesn't like me."

Ellie giggled. "Stop the self pity. He's a boy, and most are quite slow on the uptake. Think about what you know about him?"

Videl shrugged. "Okay, so he lives out in the mountains with his mother and little brother. Well, Chichi his mum seems way too protective and overbearing and he never stands up against her. Okay he's smart and knows his school work but seems socially inept."

"You grew up in a city right?" asked Ellie while Videl nodded. "Well then maybe you should put the moves on him, as you said he's socially inept. Didn't you see the only person with him his own age was you? He's just stupidly naïve."

"So-so you-you think I should just-just kiss him?"

"Yup!" she agreed cheerfully. "You don't get the boy without charging in."

Videl smiled shyly. "So have you been with Rayllar?"

Ellie blushed. "No-not yet. I've never had a boyfriend before because I was waiting to find him. We only got together a week ago. And then we left our world to get to know each other. Technically, I'm only supposed to be ten years old. I spent five years on a parallel world called Spira where I learnt to fight." She grinned widely. "Let's go find the others. I bet we missed the kids fight," she said standing and offering her hand. Videl hesitated for a moment before brushing her tears away and taking the offered hand.

"Thanks," she said as Ellie pulled her up. "So what is it you do on all these other worlds? Cheer up depressed girls?"

Ellie laughed as she led the way out of the room. "No. We're supposed to guide heroes and help them become strong. Not that we have anything to offer this world, we're just on holiday."

Videl laughed as they made their way for the stadium when some blonde guy with an arrogant smirk put his arm around Videl. She cringed. "Videl sweetie," he said. "I thought I would never find you. How about I give you a good luck kiss?"

Videl was fuming rage when she pried his arm off glaring angrily at him. Ellie smiled at that, noticing a blonde ditsy looking girl was with him. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested," she said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Oh come now babe. Your dad likes me," he replied sickly sweet. "I'll just have to get my dad and yours to arrange a date be…"

SMACK!

Ellies' fist crashed into his nose, pouring blood as he flew backwards, crashing to the ground. He was barely conscious as he looked up at the very very pissed off girl that hit him with the force of several sledgehammers.

"If you so much as bother Videl again," she said slowly and clearly with pure venom in her voice. "I will rip your fucking cock off then I'll make you eat it before I kill you. Understand?"

The blonde boy had tears running down his face now as he saw into her rage filled eyes he was unable to move. He barely managed a nod. "Good!" she turned from him to see Videl and her blonde friend staring at her in awe. "What?" she asked.

"You just-just," Videl pointed to the boy. "That was awesome." Her face cracked into a huge grin.

"Err, thanks," replied Ellie nervously. "Oh err. Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Erasa my best friend from school," she said. "The guy you just knocked out is Sharpener he's Erasas' friend but I think he's a jerk."

"Well nice to meet you Erasa," said Ellie happily.

"What! How dare you!" she demanded. "Why would you do that to poor Sharpie!"

"Why would I knock out a self-centred wanker bent on ruining Videl's day?" Ellie demanded right back. "A male pig assed bastard looser like him. Probably the number one bully at school. A joke on the human species?"

Erasa gulped. "Come on Erasa don't-don't antagonise someone able to squish you. Let's just go me and Ellie have matches soon."

"I can't," she replied in a huff. "Someone has to get him medical attention."

Ellie shrugged and grabbed Videl's hand pulling her along they ran to the stadium and into the fighters' chamber at the side of the ring. "Hey Ell," grinned Rayllar giving her a small kiss in welcome.

"V-Videl," greeted a very nervous Gohan. "I-I'm s-sorry for-for not telling you," he said bravely.

Videl looked up at him nervously for a moment. Then Ellie having enough pushed her blatantly into him, where he wrapped his arms around her automatically catching her not wanting her to fall. She stood in his arms nervously hoping he would just lean down and kiss her, but he was just too nervous staring into her beautiful icy blue eyes very much aware he is being watched.

"Ah for fucks sake!" said Rayllar smacking Gohan upside the head. Gohan looked at him in shock. "You want to kiss her; she wants you to kiss her. Fucking kiss already."

Suddenly Videl taking Ellie's advice pulled Gohan's head down to hers, pushing her lips to his and kissed him gently. He was in shock for just a moment before he kissed back. Their eyes closed. Slowly he slipped his tongue in her mouth ignoring the cheers from nosy friends and family. They kissed for what seemed like hours but what were probably only minuets. They pulled back. They stared dreamily into each other's eyes.

"Yamu vs. Rayllar Promathia!" the announcers' voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Yamu was at this tournament last year and came third!" he said as a topless guy with a baldhead sneered at everyone whispered something to his larger friend and walked out to the arena to some cheers. Rayllar wondered at the M on his forehead. Something just wasn't right with him.

"And this will be Rayllar's first tournament!" the announcer continued as he walked out, surprised he got more cheers than his opponent. "Nothing could be discovered on Rayllar so this will be our first chance to see him fight!"

"Whoa…!" some girl shouted. "He's so cute!" loads of other girls seemed to scream out in agreement. Rayllar walked to the centre of the arena opposite Yamu, stretching he looked at Yamu as he glared angrily.

"Okay!" Mr. Announcer cried out and the crowd cheered. "Ready Fight!"

Rayllar ignored the crowed as he got into his fighting stance watching Yamu with unblinking eyes. "You just gonna stand there all day!" he mocked. Yamu growled and charged, just before the punch hit Rayllar back flipped kicking Yamu in the chin sending him skidding backwards along the ring. Landing lightly he saw Yamu without even a bruise smirking.

Rayllar charged. Kicking, punching, and pummelling Yamu. He just did not seem bothered and let every hit connect. Jumping back Rayllar glared fiercely as a small swirl of energy built around him. "Rapid Brake!" the light flashed yellow and he streamed forwards in a flash of yellow, smashing into Yamu back and forth several times before he stopped right where Yamu was. The bald man was flying through the air heading out of the ring. The crowd was enthralled. Suddenly before Yamu hit the ground, he stopped and floated up, bruised and bleeding but otherwise fine.

"Whoa, what was that, Rayllar just did?" asked Goku eagerly, not bothered Yamu is flying.

Ellie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think it was a Limit Brake," she replied. "But his Limit Brakes are probably designed to be used with a sword and without one it's weakened."

"Awesome!" piped Goku happily. "I hope he's got some more neat tricks he may have his hands fall here."

Rayllar growled in annoyance. Yamu charged from the air, punching Rayllar blocked and kicked his opponent away. "Thundaga!" the blast of lightning smashed into Yamu, frying him. "Fira!" and several blasts of fire hit him smashing the enemy to the ground. The crowd was in utter surprise. "Ultima!" the green mist energy charged on his hand as the dazed, burnt and hurt Yamu stood. The green pulse wave blast forward engulfing Yamu. The bald man screamed in pain as he was launched into the air and crumpled to the ground outside the ring.

"The! The winner by ring out!" the announcer called. "Rayllar Promathia!" the crowd though confused roared its approval.

Rayllar grinned sheepishly as he walked back towards Ellie. "Cure!" he said, a blue glow surrounded him and he felt his strength return. "How'd I do?" he asked his girlfriend.

"You did great," she grinned hugging him and they snogged for a moment.

"Thanks," he grinned as she walked him back to the others. He noticed to his amazement Yamu had gotten up and was walking over by himself looking pissed.

"Wow. I don't think that Yamu likes you," interrupted Videl as said man was heading there way.

Rayllar gulped. "Err. Someone wanna help?" he asked weakly.

"Huh. He's nothing," said Vegeta stepping forward and glaring at Yamu who stopped. He loves mocking assholes like this one so much even he'll help out.

"Move. I have a score to settle!" growled the bald headed man.

"Make me!" Vegeta growled back. Yamu swung a punch and Vegeta let it hit his face. It did nothing. "Now get lost before I send you to otherworld." Yamu gulped and turned back and walked over to his partner in a hurry.

"Err. Thanks, Vegeta," said Rayllar breathing a sigh of relief. "There's something fucked up with that guy. It's like he doesn't feel pain." Vegeta just gave a stiff nod.

"Next up!" the announcer said looking at his clipboard. "Ellie Promathia! Wow sorry girls, looks like Rayllars' taken. It's also her first time at the tournament! She'll be facing off against Mighty-Mask!"

Ellie walked forward after kissing Rayllar.

Some wobbly guy wearing a very weird looking outfit with what looks like an executioner mask walked out with her. Ellie walked while Mighty-Mask wobbled out into the arena standing in the centre of the ring.

Mighty-Mask wobbled as he stood, looking at the blonde aqua blue eyed girl. "Trunks I don't like this. We can't fight a girl," the bottom half whined to the top.

"Come on Goten," the top whispered to the lower. "It will be easy."

"We're going to get in trouble," the younger whinged.

"Well how about I let you choose two extra toys from my room when we get home?" the older suggested trying not to snicker at how easily bribed his best friend is.

"Really? Okay let's beat this girl," giggled Goten.

"Ready fight!" the announcer called. Mighty-Mask flew at Ellie. She stood looking confused at him for a second before smirking. They actually thought they were fooling everyone. Ellie jumped over the tiny arm as it punched landing behind him.

"Fire!" she whispered. The two boys started sweating as the flames hit their stolen costume.

"Ahh."

"Ahh, Trunks my butts on fire!" cried Goten. The two boys panicking as their uniform was now on fire. Both tried flying in different directions and the material of their stolen costume broke revealing the two wayward boys. Pulling off the costume, they ran around in circles with their butts on fire. Ellie was giggling at the two boys.

Raising her hand at them. "Water!" a blast of ice cold water shot out drenching the two lads. They stopped looking like drowned rats. "Well boys I hope you've learnt your lesson?" she asked with a smirk.

The two boys looked up cutely with puppy dog eyes. "We're sorry Miss," said Goten. "We didn't mean anything by it. We just wanted to fight with the adults."

"Yeah, Miss," agreed Trunks. "The other kids weren't even slightly a challenge."

"Son Goten!" screeched a woman in the stands causing the black haired boy to look round in fear.

"Briefs Trunks!" another screech caused the lavender haired boy to freeze up as he looked.

"GET HERE NOW!" the two very angry mothers shouted.

The two boys looked at each other nervously not knowing what to do. "I suggest you both run," said Ellie. "Or fly away quick. You're in soooo much trouble," she giggled. The two mothers reminding her of her own.

The two boys nodded to each other and shot into the sky and out of sight. "Well," the announcer began confusedly. "The winner by default as Mighty-Mask was two people and the rules state the competition is one on one only! Ellie Promathia!"

Ellie grinned, shrugging she walked out off the arena floor into Rayllars arms, kissing her while grouping her butt, pulling back he smirked. "That was funny. Those kids belong to them," he gestured Gohan's group.

"Figures," she giggled. "Mr. Hands."

He pouted. "You won't allow me to feel you up?"

"Oh, of course I will," she smirked as she trailed her hand down his chest to his crotch, cupping his package. "If I get to feel you up to. And wow," she grinned widely.

A cough caught their attention and they looked round to see the Z fighters grinning except Gohan and Videl who blushed fiercely. "Did you two forget you're not alone?" asked Vegeta with a smirk.

"Yeah," they replied blushing as they jumped apart. "Sorry."

"Next up is Spopovich vs. Videl Satan! Spopovich was in the finals of the last tournament and lost against Mr. Saturn so this will be a fight to enjoy seeing what these two will show us. We've already had someone fire lightning and fire and even fly!" the announcer was saying. Yamu's partner sneered at them all and walked out to fight.

"Videl," said Gohan worriedly. "You saw what that Yamu took… I-I, think you should forfeit. He could hurt you."

"Gohan," she reprimanded. "I'm going to fight this guy with or without your support. Don't worry I'll be fine," she said kissing his cheek she walked out onto the ring.

"Dad," said Gohan worriedly.

"Don't worry Gohan she's strong," replied Goku placing his hand on his sons shoulder. "Have some faith." He suddenly grinned. "Plus she has two gods and a goddess on her side."

"She'll be alright wont she?" he asked the three.

They looked at each other nervously. "She'll be fine," said Ellie uncertainly. "If not we'll just heal her." Gohan nodded nervous returning his attention to the ring. He felt quite desperate as the announcer shouted to begin and Videl attacked. However, her attacks just did not seem to be doing anything.

Spopovich finally punched Videl in the gut. She doubled over, spitting up blood as she staggered backwards. He grabbed her throat, lifted her off her feet and threw her hard where she landed painfully on the ground. Staggering dizzily to her feet, she charged kicking. He just grabbed her leg; span with a very evil grin he launched her.

"VIDEL!" cried out Gohan, before she hit outside the ring she stopped in the air floating. "No, Videl just drop," he begged quietly. "Please."

Videl drifted up glaring hate at her enemy. She flew and him, kicking and punching but he blocked everything like they were nothing. "Maybe I'll have some fun with you," he grinned as he grabbed Videl's wrists. She struggled to get free as he looked at her in a way she never wanted to be looked at.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" roared Rayllar suddenly enraged holding his wand a huge emerald green beam shot forward. Spopovich barely had time to react; dropping Videl to the ground, he leaned back. The curse millimetres from touching him. His nose started bleeding, blood pouring from his ears and mouth he fell backwards, crashing to the ground breathing hard as the curse smashed harmlessly into the wall. Rayllar's wand was away in an instant.

Everyone watched in shock as Spopovich seemed to be crying in pain, coughing up blood. Videl was staggering painfully to her feet in severe pain. Gohan ran out to her straight away, helping her walk from the ring she looked gratefully at him.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Vegeta as the match was forfeited to both Videl and Spopovich. "That-that would have killed him if it hit."

"That is a killing curse," said Ellie in concern. "Rayll? Why did you do that?"

"Same reason I cut the head of the man that tried to rape my sister," he replied nonchalant. "Sick fucks like him are on the same list as death eaters. My too kill list."

"You actually have a too kill list?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

He looked at her serious face and grinned. "No, not really. I just don't like to see people treated with such abuse considering I was beaten since I was fifteen months till I was ten just because of what I am."

"What!" she screeched enraged. "Your aunt and uncle. I'll kill the bastards."

Rayllar smiled. "Thanks."

"Err, you aren't gonna tell her not too?" asked Gohan confusedly. He thought that's how things worked.

"No," he replied. "Though I want to watch."

"Your messing with his head aren't ya?" demanded Vegeta.

"Maybe," they both replied together. Spopovich was carried off on a stretcher.

"Here," said Ellie putting her hand on Gohan's injured girlfriend, as she could barely stay conscious. "Phoenix Down!" A golden blast of light flashed up around her with energy wings of feathers before fading. She blinked several times in surprise as she felt great. Though still hurt. "Cure!" she continued and she glowed bright blue as her wounds faded and disappeared.

"Wow. Thanks," she smiled gratefully. "And thanks for stopping that ogre," she added turning her attention to Rayllar.

He shrugged. "You're welcome," he said moving to Ellie his girlfriend taking his hand smiling at him.

"Next up is Kibito another new fighter to the tournament Vs. Son Gohan!" came the announcers' voice. Kibito just stepped up and walked out looked quite grumpy.

"Okay," said Gohan slowly, and then shrugged. "See you guys soon."

"Be careful Gohan or I'm kicking your ass," said Videl hugging him quickly before pushing him forwards. He walked a few steps before turning back to her; she smiled. "Yes Gohan?" she asked.

"I-err. I am the Gold Fighter as well. I just thought I should tell you," he said nervously.

"I already figured that out," she replied with a grin.

"Stop with the mushy crap and get out there brat!" interrupted Vegeta glaring at Gohan. Gohan gulped grinning sheepishly he quickly turned tail running into the ring.

"So what's this about a Gold Fighter?" asked Ellie bouncing over to her new friend.

Videl grinned. "That was Gohan's first attempt at being a superhero," she said giggling. "He changed his hair kinda golden with a yellow glow and saved the day. But I would have figured it out if he didn't change. Now he has this stupid green tunic and black spandex with a helmet with antenna and he has these stupid poses," she giggled. "Strangely I still like him."

Ellie giggled. "Maybe you should dress him from now on. Though he might like that a bit too much." Videl blushed. "Or maybe you might like that too much."

Leaving the girls to there scheming Rayllar moved over to watch the match next to Goku. The two fighters seemed to be talking. "Hey Goku?"

The older man looked at him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Something bad is going to happen soon. I can sense it coming. I don't know whether Ellie can or not," he said worriedly. "And I'm talking end of this universe bad. It feels like the, err. I don't really know. Maybe it's preparing to die."

Goku looked at him with wide eyes unable to speak. "Die?" interrupted Shin. "Yes I'm afraid I feel it too. And the way you put it sounds very accurate."

"I thought it was nothing," jumped in Ellie from behind. She and Videl had moved closer to watch the match. "But it gets stronger with every minuet."

Rayllar nodded. "What's happening?"

"Later you'll find out," said Shin quietly. "But for now you must stay. This is not your fight." He pulled a glass ball from his pocket handing it to Rayllar. "Crush it after the tournament it will teleport you and Ellie to my planet in otherworld."

Rayllar nodded as he placed it in his pocket. "Otherworld?" he asked.

"Heaven," he replied with a smile. Suddenly their conversation was cut short as Gohan's increasing energy took their attention. Sparks ran across Gohan's body as the ground started shaking. The rings tiles slowly ripped from the floor as if gravity no longer held meaning. His hair flared up flashing golden-white then black several times before staying golden-white his eyes teal green. A battle cry echoing from his mouth a golden aura erupting around him in an explosion before all went quiet. The tiles dropping back into place. Gohan stood calmly, his golden aura gently caressing his skin.

"Whoa," whispered Rayllar in awe. "That's too much power. Maybe this universe isn't quite doomed."

"He's gotten weaker since he beat Cell," commented Vegeta.

"Whatever happens next? No one interferes," said Shin quickly. As if on queue Yamu and to there surprise a very ill looking, Spopovich jumped Gohan. The young Super Saiyan looked to be about to fight them when Shin did something to freeze him to the spot. Yamu stabbed Gohan with something that looked like a teapot or genie lamp. The young Saiyan screamed an earth-shattering scream of pain, his power booming.

"GOHAN!" screamed Videl jumping into the air to his aid. Rayllar's hand snatched her ankle stopping her. She looked back with teary panic filled eyes. "Rayllar!" she begged. "Please we must help him."

He shock his head sadly and pulled her back to the ground; holding her tightly around the waist. "He'll be fine," he tried to reassure her. "I'll heal him as soon as they're done. I'm guessing Shin wants to follow them." The Supreme Kai nodded.

Just then, Gohan powered down from Super Saiyan drained, pale he passed out. Yamu and Spopovich let him fall to the ground laughing they blasted into the sky flying away. Rayllar let Videl run to Gohan.

"I must now follow them. If you wish to come I shall explain on the way," said Shin. "Kibito will stay with Gohan; no doubt he'll want to follow." And with that, Shin took to the sky. Soon Goku, and his friends, except Eighteen followed.

"Phoenix Down!" said Rayllar walking up to Gohan. The crowd watched in stupefied awe. "Cure!" and Gohan was up and about at full health.

"Wow. Thanks," smiled Gohan.

"Gohan," said Kibito. "We must go and catch up with the others'," he continued grumpily.

He nodded kissing Videl, forgetting the thousands in the audience. "I have to go and help…"

She cut him off with a glare. "I'm coming with you," she declared.

"But It could be dangerous," he reasoned.

"I don't care. If you don't let me I'll just follow you anyway."

Gohan sighed. "Okay. Let's go," he said taking to the air followed by her and Kibito.

"Wow, I'm board," said Ellie. "Wanna go some place and get to know me better?" she blushed.

Rayllar grinned, blushing. "Of course," he took her hand pulling out the glass ball. She nodded and he crushed it. A purple mist broke forth and they disappeared.

"Well, err!" the announcer begun nervously. "It looks like all of our competitors have either flown away or disappeared so the next match is now the finals. Hercule Vs. the lovely Eighteen!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Well. This planet's quite nice. Even if it is really small," said Ellie looking around the green field they turned up in with flowers all around. "So what do you want to do first?"

Rayllar nodded. "If I say I'll get slapped won't I?"

She looked at him trying not to laugh at his blush. "No. But I think you should pleasure me first. We can't exactly go all the way unless you know the spell to stop accidents." She blushed.

Rayllar's face went reader though a smile spread his lips. "Okay. I'm sure I'll enjoy that anyway."

"Pervert," she slapped his arm playfully.

"Me?" he grinned. "Weren't you the one that just said I have to pleasure you first?" she just grinned as her lips crushed against his. His arms slid around her waist. His fingers feeling her body through the material of her gi. His hands then winding up on her tight butt, squeezing tightly she let out a small groan against his lips.

She then too initiative and grabbed his top pulling it over his head, revealing his strong muscular body. Her fingers eagerly feeling his solid structure as her eyes greedily drank him in. he then grabbed her top and she allowed him to pull it off, revealing her white sports bra and well toned stomach.

Ellie smirked at him and pulled her sports bra up and off over her head. He almost growled with want as her breasts were realised from their confines. Not too small, not too big, a couple hand falls each. His hands roamed up her body to her breast, squeezing gently. Her small pink nipples rock solid. He leaned down and she gasped out throwing her head back as his lips first surrounded her left nipple, then the right. Sucking each one into his mouth in turn. It should be illegal for one girl to taste this good.

As he was sucking her nipples, she pulled her gi bottoms down letting them drop to her ankles. She grinned as she pushed him lower with minimal effort he did not resist. He kissed his way down her body enticing more noises from her as he reached her naval.

Rayllar's eyes flickered down to her slit. A huge grin split his face in two. She was soaking. Her cream dribbling down her thighs. He 'eeped' as he grabbed her thighs and picked her up, dropping her to her back as he dropped to his knees. He pulled her gi bottoms off her ankles and threw them behind him.

He practically dived in headfirst. His tongue trailing the length of each thigh in turn. Lapping up the juice that was trying to escape. After a few moments, his tongue reached her centre. She gasped out bucking her hips. He licked along her harder and she moaned out loudly grounding her hips against him.

He tongue slowly slid up her slid to the waiting stiffened bud within and she squealed a little as she cried out squirting all over him. But he didn't mind he loved it as he lapped up as much as he could. She pulled him into her self. Her fingers running through his luscious hair. His tongue worked down her slit. His mouth sucking on her. Her hips were bucking furiously with her lust-filled pleasure.

Rayllar drunk from her as his tongue found her hole, sliding in she moaned out loudly. She got louder and louder the more he worked her. His tongue dived in and out in and out. Moving in differed directions within her, like a circular motion. She then screamed out in bliss. Her body convulsing and shaking as he received even more cream squirting out into his mouth.

Her body twitched for a while. A few more squirts shooting down his throat. She collapsed. Her breathing heaving and her body convulsing with a few more twitches. He sucked up off her body, drinking the last few drops before coming up to look at his beautiful goddess. Her cheeks flamed red as she grinned up at him. Sweat dripping all over her beautiful firm skin.

A smirk slowly creped on to her lips as she looked towards his crouch. He was bulging painfully out. It throbbing with need as she pulled her self up.

"Wow!" she whispered. "Your turn baby." She moved faster than he would have expected. Her hands pushing him back by his chest. He fell backwards, lying in the grass. Her small hands feeling the hot and excited bulge within his gi bottoms.

She moved her fingers up to the waistline and in one fluid motion pulled them down to his ankles. She just left them there as her eyes stared at her. Wide open as her fingers moved up his strong thighs. Small droplets of pre dribbling out of the tip as she took his huge shaft between her fingers. Her eyes flickered up to his face as she leaned down. Her tongue flicked out, licking away his pre. She startled. She had expected it to taste bad. However, other than the bitter, it tastes quite good. He had groaned out. And it throbbed powerfully between her fingers.

She smiled as her lips parted and she took the tip in her mouth sucking a little more pre out. He moaned out loud, thrusting his hip. She knew what he wanted and wasn't going to disappoint. Her mouth taking in more she began moving her head up and down. Sucking as hard as she could. It felt wonderful, and made her region leak even more than it already has.

Her fingers held him around the base as she moved up and down. He groaned out, moaning and gasping for breath. She continued for roughly five more minutes when he gasped out loudly and she felt an explosion of his seed. She could even feel his magic as his seed flooded her mouth. She had a hard time drinking it all down as there was so much.

However, when Ellie pulled back sucking off his remaining seed and swallowing she saw around them, grass and flowers had grown to abnormal heights. She smiled at him as he panted, all sweaty, and he returned that smile offering his hand she took it. He smiled and pulled her to lay in his arms, and they snuggled for a while before reclaiming their clothes.

After all, they didn't want to get discovered naked by Shin or someone.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It had been five days since the fight had started, and Majin Buu was still on earth. He had been fighting Mystic Gohan for the passed three hours and just absorbed Gotenks. The poor kid was being too cocky and got caught by the pink daemon thing.

Rayllar and Elle had been taught basic Ki control and found it easy to fly now. They also had the ability to read memories. Though need eye contact. They thought it was probably magic though, helped along by their ki.

Gohan had broken a sword called the Z sword on the Supreme Kais' planet and freed old Kai who gave Gohan the power boost. The power just simply called Mystic. The Old Kai also saw fit to grant this power to Rayllar and Ellie. Rayllar had already had the boost complete and sat next to Goku, Shin and Kibito watching the battle through a magic orb thingy. He thought people would pay good money to see a fight like this. Gohan's cooler than he thought.

Both Rayllar and Ellie had retrieved their favoured weapons from their pockets and un-shrunk them, Rayllars sword on his back, (the reason the Z sword broke), and Ellies two daggers. The look of horror on the Supreme Kai's face when the Z sword was broken with Rayllar's sword is a priceless treasure Rayllar and Ellie will carry always. Rayllar's world's weapons crafters must be much better than these ones. Though, it was better off this way with the old Kai giving Gohan some new super cool powers.

"Okay. You're done," said Old Kai suddenly gesturing for Ellie to try her new power. Standing she clenched her fists and powered up, a large swell of powerful wind bursting forth. She grinned as she powered down and walked to check the orb.

"That doesn't look good," she said frightened. "That Buu could have been destroyed if he was still fat, or you could have bribed him with tasty food."

"Yeah Shin. I need to help," whined Goku. "Everyone's going to die otherwise."

"And we should be leaving," interrupting Rayllar standing up. Ellie gave him a weird look but didn't disagree. "We've interfered too much in this world as it is, unnecessarily. It's been fun meeting you all, but we can't risk that thing absorbing us. Every universe will be at risk if we stay."

"Yes," agreed Shin. "Of course you are correct. It is a risk un-worth taking."

"Don't worry. You're going to win," said Ellie smiling.

"How do you know?" asked Goku desperately.

"Because we can sense we will some day return for an actual reason," replied Rayllar lying through his teeth to give them a greater hope. He grinned praying they win and took Ellie's hand. They smiled at each other. "We'll be seeing you sometime." They laughed as they disappeared in a swish of light.

"Shame they had to leave," chuckled Old Kai coming over to watch the battle unfold. "I liked them, they're funny. Even if they are liars. It was nice of them to try making us all feel better."

Shin nodded in agreement while Goku gave a sad smile actually knowing what he means for once.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Return

_**New Worlds**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Return**_

Harry and Ginny smiled sadly, as they returned to the location they left in their time and reality, as they now have to separate for a few months. They looked over at the other Weasley's who were not watching, thankfully. They then leaned into each other and kissed softly for a moment, hoping no one sees, as two preteens should not be kissing like this.

"See you in September," he said both housing a small blush. He sighed sadly and gave her a small smile before he waked away and boarded the train, giving her a short wave before he disappeared inside.

Ginny chuckled a little as she saw him enter a compartment near through the window and rushed over as he stuck his head out, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "I know this seems silly, Harry. Considering we've only hung out together for a few weeks but. I, I," she took a deep steadying breath to calm her nerves. "I love you. I've never got on so well with anyone before."

Harry smiled, reached out, stroked his fingers through her hair, and held her cheek in his palm. "It's not silly at all. I love you too, and I'll miss you. Plus we have kinda done 'things'." He added to the end cheekily.

She grinned slowly as a huge blush made its presence. "I'll miss you too, pervert," she retorted and he rolled his eyes at her in amusement, though a small blush crept to his cheeks. "Maybe when we're both at Hogwarts together, we can make good use of all those broom closets?" she added raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Harry smiled in bemusement. "Now who's the pervert? Normally 12 and 11 year olds don't go around snogging in broom closets," he spoke in a reprimand. However, Ginny could tell he was only playing, and would certainly join her for some fun.

Though Ginny shrugged with a flirty smirk, playing along. "Then I'll be sixteen."

"Oh," Harry said nodding in agreement, playfully. "In that case I'll be only too happy too. We just have to not get caught as our real ages."

She nodded and took his hand in her own and kissed his palm. "Goodbye, Harry, and keep writing me."

He grinned. "Of course, goodbye, love."

She smiled as she slowly walked back towards her mother. Harry sighed sadly, as he sat down in the compartment. He watched her and she him, smiling with bemused sadness. He sighed. He's being stupid. They'll see each other soon.

He sat back thinking as the train began moving. He sure hopes Gohan and the others are doing fine. He feels a bit guilty about leaving. They couldn't even say buy to Gohan and Videl. For one, Gohan was on Earth fighting, and two, poor Videl was in Otherworld having been killed by Buu. He just hopes all the people who were killed have gotten wished back by those Dragonball thingy's by now.

He sighed again as he watched the scenery wiz by before shaking those thoughts away. There's no use worrying about it now. He stretched his muscles as the compartment door slid open, and Hermione came in. Harry was glad Ron wasn't with her. He can only take Ron's idiocy for so long before he gets annoying.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted her with a smile as she sat down opposite him. "Did you enjoy your Christmas vacation?"

She returned his smile. "Actually I did; though I was surprised I missed all the mayhem you cause."

Harry laughed, holding a bemused smile he replied laughingly. "You missed me?"

Hermione's cheeks stained red, but she replied truthfully. "It just wasn't as fun without you pulling some mean prank on Dumbledore. Though I bet he loved you going home for Christmas." They both laughed. "Where do you live anyway? According to a book, I read it says you live with your muggle aunt and uncle. But I've heard you talk nothing but hate for them, so I thought the book was wrong."

Harry chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "I used to live with them until I ran away. Now I live in Ireland." He said with a shrug.

Hermione looked horrified. "Why'd you run away?"

Harry laughed darkly. "Why do you think I hate the old codger so much? You had to believe there was a good reason?"

She nodded thoughtfully as she watched him for a moment. "So what's the reason, you hate Dumbledore?"

"Well," Harry began. "First he had control over all of my Gringots vaults and stole over 3 billion Galleons from my accounts." Hermione gasped in disgust, her eyes widening in shock. "He left me with people my parents didn't want me to go to. And my parents even stated in their will. That I'm not to go to them, and they would rather put me in care. They are like the muggle equivalent to the Malfoy family."

Hermione looked both angry and upset. "No wonder you're making the old mans life such hell. I just thought at the sorting you were a bit simple. When you started all out war with the old man I realised there had to be a better reason. Then why doesn't he just expel you?"

Harry chuckled. "Because Voldemort," she flinched. He rolled his eyes. "Well he's not fully dead. In actual truth, I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that Professor Quirrell is allowing Voldemort," she gasped again. He almost laughed but continued anyway. "To share his body. That's why the professor smells so bad. He's rotting."

Hermione looked at him bug-eyed. "But we thought Snape was trying to rob the stone."

Harry shrugged. "I never actually gave my opinion on the matter. You and Ron seemed so convinced I didn't have the heart to say I can sense Voldemort," she gasped again. How can someone's fear of a name amuse him so much he mildly wondered? "Inside Quirrell. Plus, I was the one who fried the Troll. I saw him bring it into the castle."

"You did that?" she asked in shock. Harry shrugged. "But I thought you weren't very good at magic."

Harry smiled. "Na. It just annoys the teachers, and if you didn't notice, every time they demand I do the spell, I manage it first try. I practise ahead of class until I've got it. The teachers think I'm brilliant and lazy. They're thinking of holding me back, only Dumbledore's trying to stop them, because he doesn't want me at school for an extra year."

Hermione smirked. "You would let yourself get held back, just to punish the Headmaster?"

Harry grinned cheekily. "I would do anything to punish him."

The rest of the train ride Harry and Hermione talked and played a few game of chess and exploding snap. Hermione had to admit Harry was quite a good chess player. Well she shouldn't expect anything less from someone who can out strategise Professor Dumbledore.

All too soon. They were at the welcoming feast. Professor Dumbledore was gravely watching Harry at the Gryffindor table wondering what new ingenious way Harry was going to punish him next. He saw Fawkes on his shoulder and Harry sharing his food. He had to hand it to the boy; he really knew how to punish someone.

After everyone had finally gone to bed, Harry had sneaked out and had just used. "Sleep!" on Fluffy, the three-headed dog. He was wearing a small backpack, with some neat toy for Quirrell to enjoy. He chuckled amusedly to him self as he pushed Fluffy back off the trapdoor before opening it. He jumped through the trapdoor to land at the bottom in some vines. Devils snare if he remembered what Professor Sprout said about the plant all he needed to do was...

"Firaga!" he said igniting the plant in flames, and it withered away from him, so he crawled to the sides, and made his way to the next room. He was surprise to see three old brooms, and hundreds of flying keys'. He had not had flying lessons yet because his pranks kept putting them back, so he just used his "stop!" materia. Then ran up the wall when he saw the old large key that looked like it would fit, and back flipped off grabbing the key he wanted before he landed lightly on his feet. It was then he foolishly remembered he had recently been taught to fly without a broom. Ah well, he'll remember next time. Plus what he did was awesome cool anyway.

Harry soon unlocked the door, also shrugging away the fact he could have probably just ripped it down, and threw the key back into the room. He walked into a dark chamber that suddenly lit up as torches burnt to life. It was a huge wizard's chess game; he guessed he had to win. However, Harry was not in the mood for chess so just walked forward, but the white pieces ahead of him withdrew their weapons stopping him from passing.

Harry smiled to him self in amusement. It was now time for some super awesome destructive power. He giggled to him self as he hoped up and floated above the chess set. He supposed he could just fly over them, but that wouldn't be nearly as cool. He wobbled a bit in the air not having much practice flying yet, though he found it frilling.

He slowly pulled his arms round to one side. "Kaa!" he began as his wrist met to his right side a small blue-white sphere light flickering to life in his hands. "Meehaa!" the small orb of light exploded with life and a rush of sound as he twisted his hands holding the energy between each as he pulled his hands back to his right hip.

"Mehaaaaa!" he screamed out the last and thrust his hands forward, twisting them back, his wrists together. He yelled out as a huge blue-white wave of energy burst forward from his hands, exploding downwards. It exploded into the chess set sending rubble and stone flying everywhere.

He sighed with a smile as he let up his attack. The energy fading away. Harry waited a few moments for the dust to clear as his eyes lay witness to the destruction. Pieces of rubble and stone lay all over, and a huge crater lay in the centre of the once magnificent giant chessboard.

Harry giggled as he flew over to the next door. He rolled his eyes and shook his dead in disappointment. Honestly. If this isn't prove that Quirrell is the bad guy what possibly could. It was a huge troll standing in his way. It gave proof that since this trap was no doubt the defence teachers that Dumbledore knows Quirrell's the enemy.

"Sleep!" and the Troll keeled over into the world of dreams. Harry then walked into the next room, and black flames burst to life on the door in front of him, and blue the one he came through. Harry saw this was a test where you had to guess the right potion, but he did not much care for riddles, so just used his. "Freeze!" materia and walked through the flames to the next room. He was surprised to see that weird mirror again. He smiles when he saw Ginny in it all by her self.

Harry thought he was the luckiest and happiest guy in the universe. He can't wait till after summer when she can help him cause mischief. However, he wondered why he was not reflected in the mirror, and where the stone was hidden.

He then startled as he saw Ginny holding a red stone and chuckled. Of course, it was sealed in the mirror. Nevertheless, how to get it, those traps were so easy, Voldemort could definitely get past them. Though Harry supposed now he thought about it, he made it easier by getting rid of the chess set. Not that its destruction; will stop either Quirrell or Voldemort advancing. They are idiots after all.

He then saw the Ginny in the mirror put the stone in her pocket. He also felt something drop into his. He saw Ginny give him a wink and blow him a kiss. He smiled.

Harry then dug his hand into his pocket and smiled when he pulled the blood red stone out. He then quickly set his Mako bomb, that a motion, and infer red trip beam activated and left. It was smoother sailing on the way back, and he grabbed a broom to fly out of the trap door.

He was quite surprised it was fun to fly; he thought he might buy a broom of his own, before he goes home. Though, that was mainly so he doesn't get caught flying around without a broom. Not that he cares much.

Harry used his wand to shrink the broom, not wanting anyone to find it in the plant at the bottom. He just hopped he had not blown the castle up with that bomb with Quirrell. It's a shame otherworld doesn't exist here. He could have perhaps captured Quirrell and taken him and Voldemort to the Home for Eternal Losers via that neat instant transmission technique Goku taught them. Then life in this reality would be plain sailing to tormenting a certain misguided head teacher.

Harry soon made it back to his dorm where he congratulated himself on a job well done, and put the stone in a small-altered dimension, flat disk on a chain. It was quite a nice find he bought in Diagon Alley the day before school started. Though that was over two weeks ago to him.

Later that month Hagrid almost got Harry and Hermione in trouble when they were sneaking Norbert; the Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon Hagrid had won off some bloke in the pub (that was probably Quirrell/Voldemort), out of school to be taken to Charlie, Ginny's brother who works with dragons in Romania.

It was a good thing Harry can reverse time, because Malfoy had found out and grassed on them, and they had forgotten the invisibility cloak. But he reversed time enough to remember it. Though Hermione never had a clue. McGonagall, unlike Malfoy, did not catch them in the end.

Harry guessed Quirrell would soon go after the stone and was just waiting for the explosion to announce the end of Quirrell's life. Harry wondered whether he would be lucky enough for the Mako bomb to destroy Voldemort as well. But figured evil bitches like him weren't that easily rid of, or he would be gone already. Anyway, Harry really wanted to spend some time 'punishing' him eventually when he finally finds away back to life.

Harry and Hermione had just found out Professor Dumbledore was not in school, on Valentines Day. Harry had sent a large bouquet of roses to Ginny, in every different colour he could find. He wasn't sure what all of the colour symbolised but he was sure she would like them anyway.

Down in a chamber beneath the school Quirrell and his master were nearing their target The stone was in their grasp, and they had just taken the correct potion to get through the flames to a large chamber where they came across a large golden framed mirror. They were only mildly concerned why, what was once a chess set was in pieces, but shrugged it off as unimportant.

It was then when some bleeps caught their attention. Looking down at his feet Quirrell saw a little black box with a red screen with blinking writing that was getting faster. It was fastened to the wall by the door.

"Too late Quirrell and Voldemort," Quirrell read in shock. "I've already stolen the stone, goodbye, love Harry Potter."

"What!" they both screamed in shock as one continues beep sounded. The last words the Professor muttered were. "Oh shit." Before an explosion of fiery death engulfed him rocking the castle at its foundations. Then Quirrell knew no more and Voldemort's spirit screamed his outrage and ran away, fleeing the castle in need of a new scheme.

Harry and Hermione were just heading outside when Albus Dumbledore came rushing in. He looked shocked to see them, and Harry smiled at him cheekily as his watch bleeped. The old man really needed a clue. He smiled brighter. Then a huge explosion rocked the castle at its very core. Hermione had to hold onto Harry to keep from falling down. The shaking ground didn't even faze him as he helped his friend stay on her feet. Soon however, the ground slowly stopped shaking, and she let him go blushing brightly. Though, he hadn't noticed her embarrassment as his eyes were on the old man.

Dumbledore looked at Harry in shock. He had very little doubt that Harry was the cause of that explosion by the cheeky, and mocking 'ha-ha,' look on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said pleasantly as though what just happened was a normal everyday occurrence. "Next time you hire a defence teacher, make sure he isn't an evil git bent on stealing Philosophers stones, to resurrect Dark Tossers."

Harry then ushered the shocked Hermione Granger outside and they walked off. She must have also realised Harry had destroyed Quirrell. Albus wondered where the stone was though, and whether it survived whatever Harry used to blow up Quirrell, which was likely to be something muggle made.

He then laughed a little humourlessly. Harry stole the stone first. He had to hand it to the boy he is good. The other teachers thought him a lazy troublemaker, though McGonagall suspected there was more to him than he shows the staff, and loads of people really like him. Albus shook his head clear when he saw the other teachers coming over.

Dumbledore along with McGonagall walked in shock through the key trap to find the door leading to the next room wide open. They had already found the three-headed dog unconscious. They continued through finding the giant chess set had been blown to tiny bits, and a huge crater at its centre.

"Albus who could have done this?" asked McGonagall shakily.

He sighed tiredly. "Harry Potter did this," he replied nonchalant.

"B-but he's just a first year."

"He may have used muggle weapons," he replied grimly.

"But still, he's eleven for Christ sake," she retorted doubtfully. "And even if he did, what could we do?"

"Um, nothing," he said sadly. "We can't prove anything. And even if we could the ministry won't be too please to learn what we hid in the school."

Harry spent the rest of the summer happily causing mischief. He had even roped the Weasley twins into helping him with some of his more elaborate Slytherin pranks. Their favourite to date was their Malfoy clothe eating prank, but they also used a hypnosis charm so he did not notice. The charm would eat away at his clothes leaving him in a pink bikini. It was hilarious, and the school was talking about it and mocking him for weeks.

Pansy Parkinson a horrible Slytherin girl had recently pissed Harry off by trying to hex him. So Harry gave her the same Malfoy treatment in the great hall, with the added bonus of hypnotised teachers so they did not notice.

Harry had to admit, it was evil, because he noticed a few boys from all houses taking pictures. He did not lift the hypnosis until the end of the leaving feast when she screamed and ran for the doors, but the damage was done everyone had seen her in a skimpy little bikini that left little to the imagination.

Harry wondered how they were all so susceptible to hypnosis. He guessed they were all weak minded. He actually felt a little guilty about that prank, though everybody laughed continuously for the whole prank. Except her and the teachers as they didn't have a clue what was going on. He guessed even someone of Dumbledore's power and mind is susceptible to simple notice me not hypnosis.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**PLEASE READ! I have a question.** What are your opinions about fan-fiction(ing) a fan fiction? Because I've fan fiction(ed) a fan fiction on this story in later chapters. I did it because I really loved that fan fiction story, much better than canon. Its only a few chapters. Plus this is a fan fiction site and if I'm a fan of that fan fiction shouldn't I be allowed to make a fan fiction of it? Well as long as I make a disclaimer and give props to the fan fictions author. Though, I suppose those chapters could be altered, not that I want too. Wow, I'm confusing my self now, lol! _


	8. Homeward Bound

_**New Worlds**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Homeward Bound**_

Harry and Hermione were eventually back, on the Hogwarts Express heading back to Kings Cross station. Where Harry knew he'd get to see Ginny again. It had been too long, even if it was only a few months. He misses her. And can't wait for her to join him at Hogwarts to assist in tormenting a certain old man. Ten points to the house that gets it right.

"You did that to that Parkinson girl didn't you?" Hermione suddenly accused, as they took their seats.

Harry shrugged with a small smirk. "She tried to hex me. Plus maybe a little humility will show her and the other purist weptbloods. It isn't what you are that makes a person, but who you are inside."

Hermione shrugged with a small smile. "I was just going to say it was excellent. It was even funnier than the one you did to Malfoy."

Harry chuckled. He thought he might be having a bad influence on her. He knew he was her only real friend at Hogwarts and that he is the only person she will hang out with at school and be her self, rather than the bookworm persona, she presents to everyone else.

"That was quite funny," he admitted. "Though those boys who took pictures will be in for a nasty surprise."

Hermione looked curious. "What did you do?"

Harry smiled at her his eyes twinkling in mock of Dumbledore. "I used a charm on them so pictures will be indistinguishable. Plus even if they tried to view it in a pensive, memory bowl, their images would be blurred; I do have some sense of censorship."

Hermione giggled. "That was nice of you. So what are you planning to do over the holidays'?"

"Well," Harry began, looking thoughtful. "I was going home for a month then I don't know. See whether I can irritate someone maybe?"

Hermione smiled. "Well I think you've already irritated all of the teachers. Not to mention killed a teacher, which it surprises me I'm not freaking out." Harry chuckled while Hermione gave a small-amused smile before frowning in thought. "That reminds me. Talking of that, whatever happened to the Philosophers stone?"

Harry grinned and pulled off his wooden amulet box from around has neck. Hermione watched him curiously, as he opened a disc shaped amulet. Then a red stone fell out and she gasped.

"Oh my god," she shrieked. "You stole the Philosophers stone."

Harry giggled. "Yep, bloody awesome isn't it?" he asked handing it to her.

Hermione could barely believe she was holding probably the most valuable stone in all of history, and her best friend had stolen it. She knew he was the only person too ever show any interest in her, and was the most interesting and fun person she had ever met. But to steal, the stone from all those traps was brilliant. And right out from under Dumbledore's crocked nose.

"How did you do it?" she asked in wonder as she handed him back the stone.

Harry laughed. "Okay. I'll tell you. But not here. I'll meet you on the 20th of August in the Leaky Cauldron, where I'm meeting Ginny. Then you can stay around my house until school. We'll floo to mine after we've done our Hogwarts shopping."

Hermione brightened. "Okay. I'll have to ask my mum and dad first. Who's Ginny?"

Harry chuckled. "She's Ron's younger sister. She's convinced her parents to let her stay. She starts Hogwarts this year. It will be fun."

Hermione smiled brightly. It would be nice to have another girl to hang out with. "Okay. I can't wait."

All too soon, the train had arrived at the station. Harry had introduced Hermione to Ginny, and they had all parted. Though Harry was a little reluctant. He had felt the urge to just grab her and pop out of the universe for a few months with her. And found it very hard to resist kissing her.

Harry had got on the knight bus and arrived back at his and Sirius's house. His Godfather was happy to see him of course, and Harry told him he has guests staying for the last couple of weeks before the new term.

Harry also has a surprise for him that he set up for the next day, before they travel back to Harry's home to see his dad and sister. Harry went out to collect Sirius's surprise. He saw the man with greying brown hair who looked slightly sickly.

"Hello," Harry said sitting down opposite him. The man started and stared at him with amber eyes. "You must be Remus Lupin?"

"Harry," the aged werewolf said with a small smile. "It's good to see you. I was both pleased and surprised when I received your letter. Are you here by yourself?"

Harry chuckled and nodded in amusement. "Yep. It's good too finally meet you. You're a hard person to track down. Where are you living?"

The older man shifted uncomfortably. "I can't really get a proper job. So I don't really stay in one place too long."

Harry grinned with a roll of his eyes. "Well. You can stay with me. I have a huge cottage not too far from here with over thirty bedrooms. There are only two of us living there, so we have plenty of space."

"Harry I can't" he said sadly. His voice trailing off softly. "I have a delicate condition that could be dangerous."

Harry laughed. "You mean you're a werewolf? I had no idea," Harry said cheekily. Remus went wide-eyed with shock. "Padfoot already told me."

Remus spluttered in both shock and horror. "Padfoot? The Padfoot? You're living with Padfoot. The murderer? The one who was busted out of jail?"

Harry grinned slyly. "I'm the one who busted him out of jail."

Remus looked at him disbelievingly. "You're only twelve!" he said indignant. "Do you know what he did?"

Harry just continued grinning and handed Remus the letter from his parents. "Read that," was all he said. Remus opened the letter curiously and read. He looked angrier the longer he looked upon the words. After awhile he looked up into Harry's amused emerald eyes.

"The old codger ruined all three of our lives," Harry said. "He sent me to the Dursley's against my parents' wishes, and sent Sirius to jail so he could send me there. Now I have been making the old bastards life a living nightmare."

Remus was curious. "How?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Harry grinned evilly. "I robbed his office twice. I even stole all the heads portraits. I robbed the philosopher's stone. Killed the defence teacher who was trying to steal it to resurrect Voldemort. I've pranked him about once a week. I stuck my finger up at him during the sorting. I loudly told the hat to put me in Gryffindor while giving stupid reasons why the other houses were not for me. You know fun things like that. Plus everyone knows its all me, but I won't get detention because I refuse to attend.

"And he won't expel me because I'm the boy-who-lived, and he would be in some deep shit if I went to the press."

Remus could barely believe it. Harry was really making Dumbledores life hell, and the old man can't do anything about it. And Remus was thinking of killing the old man. Harry will end up making him kill himself.

"Well," Remus said standing up followed by Harry. "Lead the way."

Harry then took, Remus back to the cottage, where he and Sirius were reunited like brothers. Harry then told Remus about his other world and a few other tid-bits, and then they all left. Satomi was happy as always' to see her little brother, who was now looking more his age, which totally shocked Remus of course. Though that explained how he could have broken in and out of jail.

"Rayllar," Satomi said giving him a big hug, which was returned ten fold. Though he had to watch his strength, because of the past few months having become a lot stronger than he ever could have been before going to Gohan's world. He doesn't want to accidently hurt her. In fact, he hasn't even told Sirius about that world, and won't just to flabbergast, confuse, baffle and leave them guessing for his own amusement.

"You're looking well. Hello Fawkes," she added stroking the Phoenix that was upon Harry's shoulder. Fawkes gave a small thrill in greeting.

Rayllar and Sirius introduced Remus to Rayllar's family. And Satomi introduced Harry to her boyfriend, and nice young man Regan Lockhart. Rayllar wanted to be all brotherly and over protective but he liked the scientist, Satomi's boyfriend. He was glad she found someone nice in this messed up world. Well, he supposed all the worlds are messed up or his existence would be unnecessary.

Mandy was doing well, and was happy, and she beamed with joy when she saw Rayllar, and even gave him a hug. Rayllar discovered his father and sister were teaching her to speak, something easier said than done.

Rayllar, Remus and Sirius, were at a loss for words when the full moon came. Remus was locked in a cage for the transformation but none came. Remus did not really notice until that moment but he had been feeling healthy ever since arriving at Harry's home. He knew the curse was not gone, but realised that this dimensions moon does not affect him.

Unfortunately, all too soon, it was time to leave. Orieaus had offered Remus to stay since their moon does not affect him. However, he said he should go back, and that when Harry had finished school, and comes home he will probably stay then; get a job and live a nice life there with good people, which Orieaus was happy and understanding about.

Harry was sitting alone in the Leaky Cauldron pub, waiting for Hermione and Ginny, when the fire flared up. He looked over expectantly, and smiled when he saw her tumble out. He watched as her family followed.

"Harry!" she said cheerfully as he came over and wrapped his arms around her, and they bathed in each other's warmth. Damn, it was hard resisting the urge to kiss. Though Harry held back, a chuckle as he took note that the other Weasley's looked confused at their greeting.

"Hey, Gin" he said as they pulled a part smiling at each other. The other Weasley's once again looked confused, wondering why Harry hadn't been punched. Though, if he were they would be shocked and horrified to see him flying powerfully threw the wall. He held back a laugh at the thought.

"Harry," someone called. Looking round they saw Hermione coming over smiling. Her parents who looked nervous followed closely behind. "Hello, Ginny. It's nice to see you again."

Ginny grinned. "It's nice to see you too. Come on everyone. Let's go shopping then."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione then led the others out into the small caught yard, where Harry tapped the right brick sequence with his finger to reveal, Diagon Alley. They then proceeded to do their shopping, and after they had all their supplies, Harry said he will buy Ginny a brand new wand to save her the bother of one that was not right for her. Her mother and father both protested vigorously but Harry just ignored them and pulled Ginny into the shop. Anyway, she had no qualms about accepting a gift from her 'secret' boyfriend. Everybody except Hermione waited outside.

"Mr. Potter," Olivander appeared out of nowhere making Hermione jump. However, both Harry and Ginny sensed him. And Harry's sense materia told him that he was only disillusioned. "I hope nothing bad has happened to your wand?"

"Na," he replied cheerfully. "It's fine. I'm here to buy my friend Ginny a wand."

Mr. Olivander nodded and thirty minuets later Ginny had a 10½ inch holly wand with the core of a Griffin wing feather. They exited the shop and Ginny was happy with her present. They noticed that the others were all gone and Hermione said they went ahead to the bookshop.

When they got to the bookshop, they were surprise to see a queue leading out of the door, so they did the only thing they could do. They rudely pushed their way through the people into the shop. Giving Harry and Ginny shocked looks as the two budged everyone out of the way with little to no effort.

Harry after a short while had managed to find the books he needed for school and the three once again pushed their way to the front of the queue believing that to be the location of the till. They were unfortunately wrong.

There was a man cheerfully smiling, with a daily prophet reporter taking pictures of him. He was a pansy from what Harry could see. He recognised him from the pictures on all of his defence books, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart then looked at Harry. "Why I never," he suddenly said. Then rushed over to Harry. "Its Harry potter," Harry rolled his eyes, and Lockhart pulled him to the front of the shop causing all of his books to fall to the floor. Well, ok, Harry was feeling mischievous and let the man pull him and let the books fall.

"Hey," Harry then said angrily. He then stamped on his foot, causing the moron to scream like a baby as his foot shattered in. what shocked people was he looked to have barely put any force into it. in truth, harry was being very careful not to kill him, and just to beat him up. Then Harry smirked as the ban grabbed his foot, tears streaming down his face. Harry looked as if he punched Lockhart lightly in the stomach next. However, they all heard the hit and the man doubled over in pain.

Lockhart looked up, breathing laboured through his tears in horror. It felt like he had been hit by a freaking beaters bat and the boy looked as if he was trying to be gentle. No, how could that be possible. Then Harry gave him a right flick to the forehead, causing the man to topple over backwards with a crash, unconscious on the floor.

"Bloody moron," Harry said turning around ignoring the gapping crowd and photographer that was taking pictures and started picking up his books. "How would he like it if some weirdo tried dragging him off," Harry mumbled to himself as he collected his fallen books. Then chucked. "He would probably love it."

Harry then looked at the staring crowd and shrugged. "I don't think I'll pay for these books," he said to no one in particular. "Compensation for being attacked. This place should have security guards to stop weirdoes like him from trying to nab 12 year old boys'." Harry then dropped all his books into Ginny's cauldron so he didn't have to carry them, and smiled innocently at Mrs. Weasley who was still staring at him in amazement.

Harry looked at Ginny who was trying just as in vane as Hermione to stifle her giggling fit. He grinned at them. "Come on girls. Let us go wait outside." The two girls both nodded and the three headed for the doors, hoping to get away so they could laugh until they crack some ribs. However, unfortunately they were accosted by Draco Malfoy.

"Think you're clever do you Potter?" Malfoy spat.

Harry raised an eyebrow and yawned. "Hmm… well I normally let my grades speak for them selves, but they're pretty crap so I'll just tell you. Yes I do think I'm cleaver." he responded. It's always fun to piss of assholes, and Draco Malfoy is such a definition of an asshole. It made it even more enjoyable. Harry suspected if the commission who publish dictionaries were too ever meet him. Along with the definition of the word asshole, they'll put a small picture of Draco Malfoy as an extra example.

Malfoy's eyes had widened for a brief moment before a sneer erupted ten-fold on his face. Do jerks like him practice their mean looks in the mirror or something? "Think you're funny do you Potter?" he demanded angrily grounding his teeth.

Harry shrugged impishly. "Why yes I do. Now, move aside or I'll bitchslap you from now into next week." Hermione snickered while Ginny giggles realising he actually could do that without meaning to put him in a weeklong comer.

"Are you threatening my son, Potter," came a sneering voice as a long bleach blonde haired man approached.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "It sounded like it to me. What about you girls?" he asked the two and they were biting their lower lips to keep from laughing as they nodded in agreement.

Draco's father looked taken-a-back by this open admission. "You shouldn't make threats you can't back up, boy. You touch my son, and I'll make you suffer."

Harry yawned. Then in a flash, his fist connected with Draco's face and blood splattered his father as he fell into the world of dreams, and he slumped to the floor. Draco's father stared from Harry to his son with a mix of fear and horror. What brought about the fear was the speed. He could barely see the punch. And even worse, it looked weak. Well weak until it hits that is.

Hermione stared in awe with her mouth hanging open. How the hell did he do that? He moved faster than she had ever seen anyone move. She had thought she was seeing things when Harry effortlessly decked Lockhart. But now seeing this. She has little doubt that the older Malfoy may soon be following his son to lala land.

"Whops my fist slipped!" Harry commented nonchalant with an amused shrug.

"Why you little, mudblood" Mr. Malfoy withdrew his wand, rage burning in his eyes. "Cruc…" he suddenly found Harry's hand around his wrist. It cracked, and Malfoy screamed in pain; his wand dropping to the floor from his now slack fingers. He then doubled over as Harry's knee hit his gut cracking a few ribs. Malfoy SR screamed out in pain spitting and chocking up blood. Harry smirked as he grabbed the blonde mans hair and pulled him closer, cold furry in his eyes. Malfoy looked into those fierce cold emerald eyes. Tears running from his and he shook in fear.

"Now you listen here you filthy little weptblood!" he hissed angrily causing the man to flinch, almost causing some hair to rip out of his skull. "You and your filthy little murderers don't scare me! You're all a bunch of freaking cowards that can't do anything right! You and filth like you just think that life is but a game. And maybe it is! But I cheat so don't play with me or any of my friends! Next time you'll remember to keep your distance. Wizards shouldn't fight a street fighter at such close quarters!"

Harry then flung him nonchalant to the floor where he whimpered in pain, holding his gut as blood dribbled down his chin. Then he bent down and picked Malfoy's wand up, snapping it before he threw it on top of him, a smirk lining his lips.

Harry turned to Ginny who was surprising her smirk. Her eyes dancing with want and need. "I would have hit him harder," she admitted in amusement.

Harry shrugged as his eyes softened. "I didn't want to kill the idiot weptblood."

Ginny giggled. "Well he is only a cowardly weptblood. But I guess you're right, he's not really worth our time."

Harry grinned; everyone around them had looks of stupefied awe on their faces. "Well, let's go wait outside to wait for everyone else." Ginny nodded, and she had to steer Hermione out who look like everybody else. like fish out of water.

Harry then took Ginny and Hermione for ice cream. After half-hour, the others all arrived. Fred and George took great pleasure in congratulating him on a fine display of skill. And Mr. Weasley seemed as though he rather enjoyed seeing Mr. Malfoy beaten up by a 12-year-old boy as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Mrs. Weasley just pretended she had not seen it, as did Hermione's parents.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Truths

_**New Worlds**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Truths**_

Harry tumbled out of the floo fire in the cottage after Hermione and Ginny, who were being greeted by Remus, Sirius having to hide until he tells Hermione.

"Read this," he suddenly said giving Hermione the letter from his parents. The bushy haired girl gasped in shock. "Sirius is innocent, and I broke him out of jail."

Hermione looked unable to comprehend what he had just said, but Ginny burst out into fits of hysterical laughter, at the look on Hermione's face.

"You-you broke in and out of Azkaban, that's impossible," declared Hermione unbelievingly, ignoring Ginny as she laughed harder.

"No it wasn't. You should have been there. It was awesome," came a voice from the door. They all looked over to see Sirius grinning madly at them from the lounge door.

"Oh my god," Hermione declared in shock. "You really did break him out. How the hell did you manage that?"

Harry smiled and led her to the sofa and sat her down. Then sat down next to her. He then pulled a necklace from his pocket. She thought it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen. "This necklace is magic. It's the only one in existence. It will stop meddling old men from looking inside your head, so you'll be able to keep our secrets, until you can master Occlumency. Okay?"

She nodded as he handed it to her, and she put it on, where its chain shrunk slightly so it could not slip over her head. Harry then told her what kind of special abilities he has, and even a little about his adoptive father and his sister, and then finally his and Ginny's true age.

"So. You're 18, and Ginny's 16?" she asked a bit doubtful.

"Yep," Harry said cheerfully. "I would show you to prove it, but what I'm wearing now is too small, and I don't want to ruin them."

She smiled a little. "And those stones on your arm are how you destroyed Dementors', and the Troll, and how you stole the Philosophers stone?"

"Yep," Harry said cheerfully, though it wasn't all completely true. Telling her about ki control and that world would be too long and bothersome. Plus they want to keep some secrets. He then put his arm out towards the fire. "Fira!"

Flames shot, spinning from his hand into the fireplace heating up the room with its orange yellow glow. Harry then saw Ginny rummaging in her trunk then pulled out a blue metallic forearm guard that had about 20 little stones in it, with hundreds of empty slots, and she put it on her left forearm smiling brightly.

"It's called a sphere grid," she said smugly for Hermione's benefit. "All these little sphere allow me to use magic just like Harry," she added as she raised her hand to the fireplace. "Fira," she said and a flame shot from her palm into Harry's fire, making it flash brighter for a moment.

"Cool," Harry said in amusement at his girlfriends crazy antics. "Do you two want to come see something you'll both find highly amusing?"

They both nodded eagerly. "Follow me then." Harry got up and led the girls to his favourite room. When they entered, Ginny and Hermione stopped and stared at the walls in shock. All of the headmaster and mistress's portraits were hanging on the walls chatting to each other. There were several rows of bookshelves staked with masses of books. As well, loads of weird instruments Harry still did not know the name, or what they do. Though, suspects some monitor Hogwarts wards.

"Oh, hello, Harry, dear," one of the female portraits greeted him happily. "Oh. These must be the two you were talking about," she added smiling at Hermione and Ginny. "Hello dears it's nice to meet you."

Hermione and Ginny both shared a confused look before replying together. "Hello." All the portraits laughed at their uncertainty.

"You must be wondering why we're not moaning about being stolen?" one of the headmasters past asked. Hermione and Ginny nodded dumbly, while Harry and the portraits snickered. "Well. If you had to put up with Albus' whining and bad judgement for as long as us, not to mention the fact he forces us to pretend to sleep most of the time, you would fully understand. Not to mention if he asks one of us for advice or our opinions, he doesn't listen," the old wizard sighed.

"Absolutely," another headmaster piped in. "Here in this library we get to talk, and if Harry comes in to read, or even Remus, they'll chat with us and even use our knowledge and wisdom, so our existence is no longer meaningless."

Harry chuckled. "See. I rescued them from boredom." Harry then noticed Hermione eyeing the books with lustful interest. "Go ahead Hermy. I know you want to find something to read."

Hermione grinned at him. "Thanks," she said and walked up to the nearest shelf.

Harry giggled. "You should make good use of some of the heads. They have lots of knowledge to impart, and if you want to try any of the spells. This house has wards up so underage magic cant be detected."

Harry then took Ginny from the room by the hand and pulled her into the next room over. "Why are we here?" she asked.

Harry grinned sheepishly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "I thought we could make good use of all our Hogwarts free time."

She grinned back and returned the kiss. "I thought you said 11 and 12 year olds shouldn't go around snogging."

Harry giggled. "I said we shouldn't do it in broom closets."

Ginny laughed grinning happily as they put their arms around each other and leaned in. Their lips touched, and they moved them slowly, Ginny's tongue brushed his lips asking for entrance, which was granted, and their tongues touched. They were snogging full out for about five minuets before they pulled a part grinning.

"This kinda feels wrong," Ginny said, "kinda naughty."

Harry nodded. "Naughty is nice though." She smirked and rolled her eyes. "But we could always' just change."

She nodded grinning and hurried out of the room, followed by Harry who went to his room. Fifteen minuets later a 16-year-old Ginny wearing a blue rippled skirt, pale blue form-fitting top and socks, met an 18-year-old Harry, wearing black cargo trouser, and black shirt and soaks, nether were wearing shoes as they are inside.

They rushed into each others arms and Harry admired the nicer feel of her chest pushed up against him, and Ginny appreciated the nicer in-depth feel of Harrys muscles in her hands as they kissed with a blazing passion, trying not to let their ki spike.

They didn't know how long they were snogging for. They both just felt too much warmth and love flowing from each other that they didn't want to stop. However, a squeal of fright made them both part swollen lips sticking slightly as they parted to look at the red faced and highly embarrassed Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione said in fright. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was looking for Harry an…" she trailed off and went wide-eyed with realisation.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Told you so," they said in unison laughing harder. "We jump around all over reality throughout the universe," added Harry in amusement as Hermione stared at him with glazed eyes.

Ginny looked up at him eyes sparkling with amusement. "Now you've reminded me of other worlds with me and you. I'm dying to go and meet myself, and get her to hock up with the other you."

Harry laughed. "That's a great idea. Travel the universes, and make sure every Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley get married?"

She grinned widely. "Brilliant idea."

"Are you two mad?" Hermione interrupted. "You can't just play love god like that."

Harry chuckled. "We were only joking. Though I really want to see how life is without all my powers, and help all those Boy-Who-Lived Harry's out of the manipulative old codgers grasp."

Ginny giggled, grinning widely. "Well we have forever to do just that."

Harry chuckled. "Oh. Almost forgot. I'll be right back." Harry then hurried out of the room to return a few moments later holding a small black diary and a bag of Galleons. "I took these from Lucius' pocket when I was pounding him."

The two girls burst out laughing at Harry's nonchalant attitude towards his assault. "What's in the book?" Ginny asked eyeing it suspiciously.

Harry shrugged and opened it to find it empty. "Nothing. But it has to be destroyed. My sense materia says it has a dark soul attached to it." He then threw it into the dying fire and shot it with. "Thundaga!" The book burst into flames, ink spilt like blood, and a high piercing death cry sounded throughout the room, echoing off the walls forcing them to cover their ears.

"That was disturbing," Ginny commented when the screaming had died down, while the other two nodded in agreement.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__the chapter is short because its just a filler. The next one shall be longer, I promise._

By the way I've gone up in the world from Lord to Emperor, as I've changed my pen-name from Lord of the Phoenix to Emperor Arcadia. I got bored of the same one, lol!


	10. Magical Tuition

_**New Worlds**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Magical Tuition**_

Harry and Ginny were finally back to school age with Hermione on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment together, after a brilliant ten days' together at Harry's house. Though Harry and Ginny spent most of the time snogging as adults. They had only gone as far as oral and groping each other. They were both on occasion nearing to go much further, but for the life of them they couldn't find any protection spells, and they were too embarrassed to ask Sirius or Remus.

They did go out for a fly on some brooms together that Harry had bought from Diagon Alley. Five Nimbus Two Thousand and One special editions. Only slightly faster than the standards but he liked there look better.

The day after they arrived at the cottage, all of them had a good laugh while reading the daily prophet, which had several pictures of Harry effortlessly beating up Gilderoy Lockhart. In addition, several pictures of him beating up Lucius Malfoy. The pair was a laughing stock. But what made the loudest laughter to fill the cottage was that the paper announces Lockhart to be the new defence teacher, and Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny were going to make him regret taking the job.

The train finally arrived at Hogsmead station after a lot of fun and games. Harry was happy, Malfoy had not bothered them, probably scared. Ginny went off with Hagrid to the boats, and Harry and Hermione climbed into an empty carriage that was pulled by a black bony horse with bat like wings. Soon enough they had exited and were climbing up the steps into the entrance hall when a water bomb splashed down in front of Harry, and a few girls screamed.

Harry looked up to see Peeves grinning madly at him. "Do you want my Dumbledore treatment? Because I'm sure I can cause you pain and suffering too?"

Peeves' smile faulted for a second before returning fall force, "you can't hurt ghosty wee Potty." He then threw another water bomb, which Harry and Hermione jumped out of the way.

Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the annoying spirit. "Voxereen!" A golden light erupted from the tip of Harry's wand, encompassing Peeves, and he screamed in bloody agony, until Harry lifted the spell. "Now, who is the boss of you?" he asked with a smirk. He may not have found any contraceptive spells in Dumbledore's books but he did find some useful things anyway.

Peeves gulped looking scared out of his mind. "You-you are," he stuttered.

"Good," Harry smirked. "Now go pester Filtch, and latter when Dumbledore's sleeping, wreck his office, okay?"

"Yes sir," he then whizzed off at top speed. Harry ignored all the stunned looking students who watched him gain control of the annoying poltergeist, and led Hermione to the Gryffindor table. The sorting hat sung its new stupid song, and all the first years were listening with interest but one, who was making funny faces at her boyfriend, who in turn was making them back. They were both giggling, and really pissing the teachers off.

Harry looked up at the staff table as Ginny waited for her name to be, called. He saw Dumbledore staring at him looking grave and fearful, and he also saw Lockhart watching him fearfully. Harry grinned at him. Snape looked at Lockhart and grinned. He remembered the paper with Potter knocking him out. Damn, he had never thought a Potter would ever make him laugh.

Severus knew Potter was not all bad. He was just dishing out revenge, and knew that he was defiantly on that list, and he would take it just as badly as Dumbledore, but that did not mean he could not enjoy watching the boy attack others. He had to hand it to the boy. He has some Slytherin qualities. In fact, young Potter is more Slytherin than any real Slytherin's, but then he had to be stupidly courageous to do things like steal all of Dumbledore's possessions and openly flaunt it.

"Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall called. So she stepped up to the stool, sat down and plonked the hat on her head. She and Harry had planed another interesting sorting, where she wouldn't get in trouble because she knew Harry would leave the school if she had to, and Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen.

"_Another Weasley, eh?" _the hat whispered in her ear.

"Yea, Yeah, Yeah, whatever," she replied loudly causing Dumbledore's eye to twitch in annoyance. "Just put me in Gryffindor already. Slytherin house is full of 'wizard' and 'witch' filth, as Harry put it. Ravenclaw's are boring, and I'm just too dam lazy to be a Hufflepuff."

The hat sighed, _"You and Mr. Potter would have done well in Slytherin. But I do fear for their safety if I did," _the hat said aloud. The only reason he let them choose was because he could barely see into their minds anyway. Plus it is amusing. Come to think of it he's surprised he hasn't been stolen yet. _"GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat shouted.

Ginny pulled off the hat grinning madly. The hall stayed quiet except for one person, just as planned Harry was screaming out, clapping loudly and using his fingers to wolf whistle. "Yeah! Ginny!" Harry screamed out as she came over to him he then hugged her tightly. "Bloody awesome. I didn't expect you to be a Gryffindor too. I thought you might be a Ravenclaw with all your smarts."

The Hall was deathly quiet staring at Harry and Ginny as they bantered. Albus was ready to cry. He has another one. It seems Harry may now have recruited someone brave enough and daring enough to help him dish out the punishments. Albus doubted he could give her detentions either, and if he tried expulsion, Harry might leave too. He sighed. He was in for one hell of a haunted year.

Harry and Ginny later that night were standing in the now aftermath of their destruction party, in which they had destroyed all four house tables, and points hour glasses, and were now staring up at the normal ceiling.

"So," Harry said in amusement. "It takes two, Thundagas' to destroy the enchantments on the ceiling?" Harry did want to ki blast the place but Ginny wouldn't let him. She said the hall might fall down on top of them. So he reluctantly agreed to her amusement.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah." They both looked at the panted walls that had. _'Gilderoy Lockhart likes little_ _boys', run away from him and you can keep your peewees to yourselves'_ in pink paint. They then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on love," Harry said offering his hand. "Let's get out of here. I'm starting to feel a little guilty about breaking the ceiling."

Ginny nodded as she took his hand. "Me too," she said as they left the hall.

Harry and Ginny came down to the great hall the next morning nervous as hell, hand in hand, when they reached the hall doors; they stopped. The whole school looked mortified, standing around looking into the hall.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore was saying to a few crying students. "The enchantments for the ceiling have been lost with time. There's nothing I can do."

Suddenly Ginny saw the world swirling around her and felt a bit queasy. She looked at Harry to see he was looking very guilty. The swirling only lasted a few minuets until it stopped.

Ginny was now looking into the great hall, which had loads of students, though about one hundred and fifty less than she remembered yesterday. She saw Harry was his fall age now, and he had used the clothe altering charm they found at the cottage so his robes fit, and Ginny copied changing her age back, and her robes and uniform to fit before anyone noticed.

In the great hall she saw several people at the staff table. Four of them stood out from the rest, a man with shaggy orange hair wearing scarlet and gold robes, next to him the ugliest man she had ever seen wearing green and silver, next to him, a blonde slim woman wearing yellow and bronze. Last, the woman on the other side of the man in crimson with raven black hair and wearing blue robes. Ginny thought both women are gorgeous.

"Oh my god. Ha… Rayllar," Ginny said at a complete loss. "These are the founders," she gestured the teachers table.

Harry looked at her and grinned. "Cool, huh?"

"Come on," he said. "Lets go say hallo, and introduce ourselves, we have to make a good impression, we can't leave for 48 h… you can take us back… dam I wanted an excuse to stay a while."

Ginny giggled. "Well, our excuse can be they are the founders, what more do we need."

"Good point Ellie," he agreed. "Come on then." She nodded and they walked into the noisy hall, and were soon spotted by the teachers and founders, but the students seemed either not to care or not to notice.

To their horror it was Salazar who got up to approach them while the other founders watched in mild interest. "Try not to break his legs or something stupid," Ginny whispered.

"If he's rude or insulting I'll be just as rude and ten times as insulting," Harry whispered back.

Salazar sneered at the unexpected guests wearing weird robes. He wondered at the Gryffindor patch, but thought they might be crazy fans or something wanting to meet him.

"Who arte thou, and what do thee want," Salazar said in a squeaky yet gravely voice. Rayllar and Ellie shared a look. Their mouths twitching until they burst out into a fit of laughter so loud and hard, they had to hold each other for support. They had now gained the full attention of everyone in the hall.

Godric Gryffindor was watching the strangers laughing, trying his hardest not to laugh him self. The students did not seem to know why they were laughing, but he does. Salazar is such an idiot sometimes. He should not have been the one to speak to them.

Godric looked to Rowena and saw she too, like himself was trying almost in vain not to laugh, but Salazar has that affect on brave or foolish people when he speaks.

"Sorry," Rayllar said trying to get his breath back. "I'm Rayllar, and this is Elle, we have travelled far to get the secrets of your enchanted ceiling."

"What?" Salazar asked. He was seething mad at them for laughing but the man before him spoke in riddles. He hates riddles.

"He said we want the enchantments for the ceiling," Elle said rolling her eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that, girl," he then backhanded her, her head whipped back slightly but she remained relatively unhurt, with a look of vengeance in her eyes that was missed my Salazar as he pulled his hand back cradling it in pain with a look of horror on his face.

In that instant however, Harry grabbed him by the throat pure rag in his eyes as he choked the life out of him, lifting him off his feet. "How dare you, you filthy 'wizard'. I'll rip your fucking throat out," Rayllar then head butted him causing his blood to leak from a split in his skin as his hand closed a little tighter. The man was barely conscious, and whimpering in fear. The students stared at him in awe, and some fear.

Godric watched in shock. He was not surprised. If some jerk hit his wife, he would surely choke the bastard to death too. He was not intending to intervene. If the young man kills him, it would not be that bad. What shocked him however was the young man's strength. It looked as if the kid had barely moved yet Salazar looks to be seriously hurt. But what amazed him at first was when Salazar hit the girl. It looked as if he had actually hurt his hand on her face. He could tell. These are two people you don't want to mess with. It looks like someone should have told the old snake that sooner.

"What is it with ugly evil bastards and hitting women?" Rayllar spat at him in disgust, and then threw him to the ground where he gasped for breath, blurry eyed. Harry then turned to Ginny to see her staring intent to do serious harm, a small spark of blue arched over her eyebrow causing Salazar to quiver a little. However, evil gits don't learn that quickly, so he went for his wand.

"Thundaga!" Rayllar and Ellie both shot lightning sending the evil git flying across the floor screaming until his head hit the wall at the other side of the hall where he quickly lost consciousness.

"Are you okay Ell?" he asked worry in his eyes and voice.

Ellie softened when she saw it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Slimy bastard caught me off guard. His punch was quite pathetic."

Harry nodded in relief. "Well maybe we should talk to someone who doesn't talk like some kind of rodent?"

Ellie nodded and gave a small smile. "Let's hope none of the other founders are like him." Rayllar then took her hand and led her up to the teachers table where the other three founders were waiting.

"Hi," Rayllar began. "I'm Rayllar Promathia, and, err this is my wife, Ellie." Ellie looked at him strangely before she grinned widely with a smug edge. "We're here to get the enchantments needed to create a ceiling like the one in this hall."

"Thou reasons?" Godric asked suspiciously. Not that he wouldn't hand them over. If only to repay them for the show they just put on with their 'volunteer'. "You arte building another school to compete with ours are thee?"

"No," Harry agreed tapping his crest. "We would prefer to discuss this in privet." Godric nodded as he saw his crest, but he had never seen these two before, and he was sure he would remember two powerful students like these.

"Very well," he said. "This way." Godric, Helga and Rowena all got up and led the way out of the great hall. They walked in silence, and Harry was amused that they led to where Dumbledore's office would one day be, and soon enough, all of them were seated.

"So, why do thee need a ceiling if you are not starting another school?" Godric asked curiously.

Harry grinned. "We need it for this school," he said cheekily. The founders all did a double take.

"Why?" Rowena asked. "Our ceiling works perfectly."

Rayllar laughed. "Yes it does now. But I kinda broke it about one thousand years from now."

The founders looked flabbergasted. "You are from the future?" Godric blurted out disbelievingly.

Rayllar nodded. "Yep. We were getting revenge on our headmaster, because he's a manipulating arsehole who left me with muggles after Salazar's Dark Tosser heir killed my parents, and these are muggles who are the Slytherin's of the muggle world. My parents stated clearly that I was not to be left with them. He also had my Godfather put in jail so he couldn't take me, so I've been making the old bastard pay, and well, we didn't know the enchantments were lost."

The three looked somewhat saddened. "Well, how long arte thou staying for?" Godric asked curiously.

"Well," Rayllar replied grinning impishly. "I was thinking a few years, where the greatest and most awe-inspiring brilliant and excellent, of the three founders could teach us." He looked at Ellie who smiled eagerly at him and nodded her head.

"Are thee trying flattery?" Helga asked giggling.

"Yea," he replied. "Did it work?"

"Well, it worked on me," Godric said cheerfully. "I'll teach you both, and I'll even let you both attend classes as well if thee wish."

"Okay," they both replied grinning.

"Well, I suppose if thee dose not answer any future questions," Rowena agreed. "I'll teach thee also, both how to recreate thou ceiling while I am at it. However, before thee recreate the same one. Thee might wish to consider updating it. We never intended for it to be there forever without modifications to the styles and times."

Harry grinned. "Deal. We'll update it, and make it better to fit our times."

Helga also smiled. "Well. I do hope we can teach you both a lot."

"Thank you," Ellie said sincerely. "But please keep that git away from me or next time I might continually hit him with lightning until he dies."

The founders all laughed darkly as though they intended to do no such thing but nodded anyway.

Over the next year, Rayllar and Ellie were happy to see that all three nice founders were spending all their spare time teaching them, as well as classroom time. Godric was excellent with the sword and wand, and was able to combine the use of both in a fight. Rayllar wished he had brought his sword after about two months, and Ellie missed her daggers, having to use training ones were too different. Therefore, Rayllar being a smarty-pants said he will take them to the future and she can bring them back.

When Godric saw Rayllar's sword he looked at it with love, when Rayllar turned it into a double edge with a flick of his wrist Godric looked ready to drool over it. But their training continued. Rayllar and Ellie were impressed with Godric's skill with sword and wand. His battle magic was definitely something to be in awe over. Though nowhere in league with ki energy, but they kept that secret.

Both Elle and Rayllar thought that some of the enchantments and charms, Rowena was teaching them were defiantly brilliant. Rayllar was fascinated with them almost as much as what Godric was teaching. However, Ellie liked Rowena's class better from what he could tell. She probably liked it better because Rowena and she were more similar, like Godric and Rayllar were similar in their love for blowing things up.

Helga was an expert when it came to transfiguration. She made McGonagall look like a rank amateur, and she was a brilliant and patient teacher. She was teaching them to animate inanimate objects. How to conjure pretty much anything you can think of. Also, how to create large animal statues out of small stones… Rayllar figured they would be brilliant solders to use. The three founders even taught them through out the holidays, each taking it in turns to teach them for a full day.

Rayllar and Ellie made some friends from Gryffindor house, and everyone in Slytherin house hated then especially Salazar. Rayllar thought the reason all of Slytherin house hated them was that they kept being severely pranked, which never happened until, Rayllar and Ellie arrived. The Slytherin pranks kept getting bigger and better as the year went on and Godric was among the first to laugh.

They were only planning to spend a year, but as that deadline approached, the new school year was nearly upon them. They had spent the whole of the summer holidays training in magic. Godric, Rowena and Helga asked them to stay and complete a fall apprenticeship with them. Helga and Rowena even said they would start teaching them rune magic together. Rayllar and Ellie just could not refuse such an offer from three of the greatest sorcerers to have lived.

They were told a normal apprenticeship would last about five years, but since they had classes to teach as well, they asked whether Rayllar and Ellie would be okay with staying another seven. Of course, the two young time travellers eagerly said yes. The main reason the founders wanted them to learn so much was so that magic that has been lost in the future may one day be taught, and both Rayllar and Ellie agreed that one day they would both settle down and teach at Hogwarts for a while if they can.

Rayllar and Ellie were moved out of Gryffindor tower, where they had been using the Head boys' room, and given their own on campus apartment, mainly because, the new head boy was to be a Gryffindor, but also to give the young couple some more space and privacy. They liked the more privacy bit, even though that never stopped them fooling around before. They had actually found those 'spells' they have been desperate for.

Every day they learnt more and more. They absorbed the spells like sponges. They both felt home sick on occasions but they were always' there for each other to offer comfort and support. When they had some free time they designed new ceilings and by the end of their seven years long training they had the perfect design that would hopefully lighten all of their schoolmates hearts, and bring them forgiveness. Harry and Ginny had also saw fit to design new house tables and benches as an added apology.

"Well," Rayllar said with a heavy heart. He was going to miss the three founders. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes," Ellie agreed with her boyfriend, though the founders still believed them to be married. "Goodbye." Helga and Rowena gave their two students a hug, while Godric who did not go for sappy things like that shook their hands.

"Good bye you two," Godric said with a sad smile. He has to admit he was going to miss them almost as much as the pranks they had managed to pull. The two gave one brief wave and took hold of each others hand. Then they were gone, leaving two teary eyed women and one sad man, though in another part of the castle, deep in the dungeons a man with a big grin on his ugly face was dancing for joy, cheering that the two idiot apprentices were gone.

Rayllar 26 years, Ellie 24, arrived in a grassy area, and Ellie was looking curiously ahead with an expression of wonder at the huge castle town by the lake in front of them. Ellie looked at Harry who was wearing black robes with a crest of the three founders and saw him transfigure the crest into a Phoenix. She sighed and did the same.

"Where and when are we and why are we here?" Ellie finally asked, neglecting to realise she should subconsciously know where and when they are.

Rayllar looked at her with a cheeky grin. "I thought that since we had training from thee founders of thy school, we could get some more here. If he's willing."

"Who?" she asked nervously.

Rayllar chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. "Merlin," was all he said.

Ellie went buggy-eyed. "That's Camelot?" she asked pointing to the castle town. Though she knew she needn't have asked.

Rayllar grinned and nodded taking her hand. "Come, love. It has got to be interesting." Ellie just nodded dumbly as they walked towards the famous castle. They were getting more and more nervous as they approached.

Finally, they got to the open gates where two guards were standing either side with spears. When Ellie and Rayllar got close they crossed their spears to stop their entrance.

"What business do ye have in Camelot?" one of the guards asked.

Rayllar smiled. "We're here seeking the Wizard Merlin."

The two guards actually laughed. "Merlin shall not want to see two mere peasants like thee; he is a busy man."

Rayllar sighed. "Let us pass or no thy wrath of magic."

The guard stopped laughing and shifted nervously. "Why do thee come? Did the witch Morgana send thee?"

Rayllar shook his head. "We have travelled far from here to ask a favour of the great Merlin."

"What favour is this?" a soothing voice from behind the gates asked. Looking over they saw a tall and fit looking older man. He appeared to be in his 60's with snow while hair. Rayllar half expected the long while beard as well, but saw none, he was cleanly shaven, and wearing midnight blue robes, holding a smooth brilliantly crafted staff in his hand, which he was using as a walking stick, though he didn't seem to need one, it looked more out of habit than anything else.

Rayllar and Elle could barely believe their eyes. Merlin. The greatest sorcerer of the age was standing in front of them. "Sir," Rayllar and Ellie both bowed. "My name is Rayllar Promathia and this is my wife, Ellie. We have travelled far to ask for the honour to become apprentices of thee?"

Merlin looked shocked at such a polite courtesy. "Why do thee wish for this?" he asked as his eyes scanned over possibly two of the most powerful beings on the planet. He had been surprised to sense them but even more at their request.

"Lord Merlin," Ellie began. "You are the greatest thinker and wizard of this time, and we wish to learn a great many things from thee so that we can be sure they are never lost to time."

Merlin smiled. "Well enter, weary travellers. I sense you speak the truth."

The guards removed their spears and Rayllar and Ellie walked through the gate, and they followed Merlin into Camelot. They did not speak much but Rayllar and Ellie were in awe of the place. It was well worth coming.

"If you are to learn under my tutorage, you are to stay no less than ten years," Merlin said.

Rayllar and Ellie gulped looking at each other nodded. "Of course, sir," Rayllar agreed. "It shall be our honour."

"You shall both live in the castle and earn your keep," he continued and they both nodded in agreement. "I see by your weapons you are both warriors so you shall train with the Knights as such, and you shall both carry out duties as such, though they might not appreciate a woman in their ranks, they shall learn to like it." Rayllar and Ellie nodded in awe.

Merlin then led them into the beautiful medieval castle, and where they were taken was a complete shocker. They were led into a huge chamber with a large round table, and twenty men sitting around. The man sitting directly opposite, facing the door they entered was wearing a golden crown.

"Ah, Merlin," he said, all of the Knights turned to face them. "Who be your guests?"

Rayllar and Ellie did not have a clue what to do, but they saw Merlin give a short bow so imitated. "Arthur. These two are Rayllar and Ellie Promathia, my new apprentices. I also ask that they be trained as Knights of the Round Table."

"Are you serious?" asked one of the Knights. "One of them is a woman."

Merlin smiled and chuckled. "Yes Lancelot. These two shall. I sense they are already very powerful and extremely gifted warriors. Do you wish to test her combat skill with your sword, in the here and now?"

Lancelot stood and took his sword from the table. "Yes, you have my interest piqued."

Rayllar grinned as Ginny removed her daggers ready for a fight. Though intending to go easy on him she kept her ki to a minimum. "Good luck, Sir Lancelot. You will need it."

Ellie then transfigured her robes into trousers and top, way to modem for the times but, they did not much care. Lancelot and the Knights gawked at her for a moment. "Oh, don't worry good, sir. I shall not be using magic, just my blades."

Lancelot nodded nervously. He really did not want to be beaten by a woman but he had a funny feeling he was going to be anyway. Lancelot then lunged forward with his sword, but Ellie just pared the blow right, then kicked round with her left leg, tapping gently into his face, causing him to yell out in pain as he was sent careering to the floor. His sword broke loose from his hand and slid to Rayllar's feet, moments later the woman's blades were to his throat.

"Do thee yield?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes! Thy yield" Lancelot gasped out. she removed her blade from his throat and replaced them on her back as Lancelot sat up looking shaken, and rubbing his face where he was kicked. His eyes buggy as he realised she went extremely easy on him. Damn, one girl with that kind of strength. He can feel a bruise forming. He's just glad he didn't fight Rayllar if his wife is this strong.

"Well," Merlin began cheerfully. "I believe that proves Lady Promathia is Knight worthy."

Arthur nodded nervously. "Yes. Two moves to defeat my best. I am glad they are here. I am sure Camelot will be much safer with two warriors of magic to protect her."

Rayllar bent down, picked up the Knights sword, and examined it for a moment while Ellie helped the Knight from the floor. "Here, sir," Rayllar said handing the Knight his weapon.

"Thank you, Lord Promathia," Lancelot said with a short bow as he reclaimed his weapon. "Your wife is a most powerful fighter."

Rayllar grinned. "I know - lots of stamina." Ellie burst out laughing and Rayllar just snickered that the others were too slow to understand.

"Well, anyway," Merlin interrupted realising what he said was rude, and the King and Knights were too naive to realise. Sometimes he wondered about them. "I shall show ye both to thee quarters. Thee should take a look around town after, and acquaintance yourself with it before you sleep."

"Very well," Rayllar and Ellie said with a short bow to the king before they followed Merlin. When they reached their room, they were stunned by its elegance, with a huge four-poster bed larger than the ones at Hogwarts with crimson drapes and hangings, along with cream and crimson sheets. The room had two writing desks, as well a small sitting area with a couple of bookshelves packed with books.

"This room shall see to you comforts," Merlin said smiling at their looks of wonder. "If you are in need of anything at anytime, you are guests of my self and the king, so do not hesitate to ask the servants." Rayllar and Ellie nodded dumbly as Merlin smiled and left the room, where they dropped their small backpacks to the floor.

Ellie smiled at Rayllar. "Well love, do thee wish to go see the sights?"

Rayllar grinned. "Sure, let us make hast." They both left the castle soon after they changed clothes; Rayllar was wearing clothes he brought back from his home world, the same ones he broke into Azkaban wearing. Ellie was wearing girls blue combats and form fitting blue top, with small blue leather jacket, with dark blue boots. They were enjoying their time together out and about in town.

The two of them were getting odd looks, and they were not sure whether that was because they were new in town, or the weird clothes they were wearing. They were just turning a corner when they saw a ruckus outside the local pub and against their better judgement went over to investigate.

They came to a crowd of cheering drunken people and pushed their way through, where they saw three men kicking a young boy of about 12 years old. He was on the floor in a foetal position screaming and crying.

"That will teach ya, ya little brat," one man shouted gleefully as he kicked the small lad.

Rayllar sighed and stepped forward and grabbed the man by the hair and threw him effortlessly to the ground. The crowd stopped cheering and the other two men stopped kicking the boy, shocked anyone intervened.

"I suggest thee leave him be, or thee shall feel my blade taking your heads," Rayllar growled angrily. "What has this boy done to deserve such cruelty?"

"This boy has stolen a bronze coin from thy person," one man said heatedly.

Rayllar's eyes glowed bright green with anger. "That is no reason for three grown men to attack a child," he replied as his fists slammed into the men's faces one after the other in quick succession, causing them to fall to the floor, blood soaking the ground from their broken noses.

Rayllar saw Ellie kick the other man in the face as he withdrew a small knife. Rayllar then crouched down to the boy, and picked him up, cradling him protectively in his arms. He looked angrily at the crowd for a second, before he walked back towards the castle. The crowd parted to let them through, Ellie was right beside him, looking worriedly at the young boy.

The boy was whimpering as Rayllar held him, and entered the castle. They then proceeded to their quarters where Rayllar promptly laid the kid on the bed. Rayllar and Ellie then took out their wands and promptly started using healing charms, unaware that a beautiful blonde haired woman was watching curiously with Merlin from their open door.

"Honourable," Merlin said as they finished and the boy was sleeping. Rayllar and Ellie looked round to see the two watching them. "What is it you plan to do with the boy?"

Rayllar shrugged. "I don't know what we can do?"

Merlin smirked. "Give him a job as your personal page or assistant. We shall get him a bed in the servants quarters and he shall be well fed and looked after."

Rayllar and Ellie nodded. It turned out the boy was stealing for himself and ten-year-old little sister who were both orphaned. So they invited her to work for Ellie, while the boy, Keilen worked for Rayllar. The girls name Eileen. Rayllar and Ellie treated the two as family rather than employees, which did not mean they would let the kids be lazy and slack off their duties.

Over the next five years, Rayllar and Ellie lived happily in the castle and trained as Knights, though they were not knighted. They trained in magical theory, and learnt incredibly complex magic's they had never even heard of before. They were taught potions and the theory behind them, and how people would invent a new one.

They even made staffs, using their wands as cores. Rayllar had an Emerald focus on his and Ellie a yellow diamond. They were brilliantly crafted and contained the magic of each other and Merlin in each of their staffs. Their new focuses could change at will back into wand or staff, though when a staff they are a lot more powerful, though not as accurate when firing spells so they had to practice long and hard. Merlin also made them use both hands with their staffs until they were just as good with their right hands as their left.

Merlin had them learn to ride horses while firing spells at targets, and the Knights had them ride horses while using bow and arrow or crossbow, firing at targets. The Knights were all very impressed at their determination and skill. Rayllar and Ellie got on well with Queen Guinevere and King Arthur and often when they had spare time chat with them and just hung out, both were more down to Earth than that boring ghost history teacher; Binns would lead a person to believe.

After five years, Rayllar and Ellie were shocked that the King had ordered a conjugation of the town and Knights. He then Knighted them both using the famous sword Excalibur, for all the peace they had brought to the town, because it seemed they were the only two in town willing to stop fights, and help out the younger thieves rather than hurt them.

Rayllar and Ellie were from then on included in the Round Table meetings to their surprise, and even sent on a few missions throughout the land, but Merlin would not allow the King to send them too far or for too long as they were still thankfully in training. They didn't want to mess with this worlds history too much.

They continued normally other than that, and Merlin as well as a few people he hired who were better in these fields began teaching them. Alchemy, Mathematics, Athermancy, Rune magic's of which the likes they never thought possible. Tune magic's that they had never heard of before, but then thought Phoenixes obviously use it so wondered why no one else does in their time. In addition, blood magic's, and too their surprise dark magic's too. Merlin said to know ones dark enemy, one must learn how to use what they use to understand them better, and that just because it is dark in nature does not mean it is evil, and that it is the person who uses it for bad that is evil.

Ellie and Rayllar were so in to their studies that twelve years passed them by, over shooting how long they were to stay by two years. They sorted out jobs for their assistants, Keilen and Eileen were to work for Merlin and Guinevere, and they said all their teary farewells. They didn't really want to leave all their friends. Arthur was going mental, about the stupid Holy Grail. Rayllar contemplated running home to get his Philosophers Stone and giving him that, but knew it would change this future too much so left it be.

Rayllar and Elle both knew Guinevere was cheating on Arthur with Lancelot, and knew Arthur would find out soon, and they did not want to be around when Camelot fell. They had leant a lot, and Harry and Ginny could most definitely defeat Dumbledore in a wand only magic duel. Ellie had spoken to Guinevere, and told her that if she loves Lancelot that she and he should run away as soon as possible or it will drive Arthur to kill the Knight and Queen.

Harry, 38, and Ginny, 36 returned to Hogwarts their time hours after they left wearing their original Gryffindor robes. Their backpacks on their backs, full of the stuff they accumulated over their years of training. Their weapons in hand, the two wished they could apparate through the wards to their rooms to put their stuff away but unfortunately had to walk.

Harry and Ginny looked into the great hall to see new tables have been placed in it and it was clean and tidy. Though the ceiling looked bleak still being normal, but Harry and Ginny smirked. They just had to put their stuff back in their trunks and repair the damage plus interest.

As the couple headed towards Gryffindor tower, they decreased their age back to 11 and 12. They giggled slightly. It felt weird to be young again, wearing smaller clothes, as their uniforms shrunk to fit. Harry and Ginny were happy they met no one on their way and glad the fat lady was too sleepy to acknowledge them more than opening the portrait for them to enter.

They entered the empty common room and snuck up to their rooms, and quietly put their things away in their trunks before sealing them tight. Then met in the common room and headed down to the great hall, where they would spend all night if they had to making it look better than anyone thought it would.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__a nice long chapter just for magical training and stuff. But don't fret. They'll be more soon for you to enjoy some Dumbledore payback before they start some proper adventuring through time and reality. Well I'm no good really with olden times speak but I've added some in. Thanks for reading.  
_


	11. Renovations

_**New Worlds**_

_**Chapter XI  
**_

_**Renovations **_

Albus Dumbledore did not get a wink of sleep that night. He has been worried about Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley who had disappeared after the great hall was destroyed. He hopes they were safe somewhere hidden in the castle. He wished now that he had not done all the rotten things he had done to Harry, and as long as he is safe and comes back Albus would just leave him to his own devices. The young lad has already proven he can get rid of Voldemort when he destroyed Quirrill.

Dumbledore stopped still when he saw a large crowd of students standing as though in shock in the Great Hall doorway. Albus hopped Harry and Ginevra had not destroyed the Great Hall again. Therefore, he pushed his way through to the front of the crowd and stopped in shock next to the other teachers.

He had found Harry and Ginevra sleeping heads resting on one of the tables within the hall snuggled up together. But that was not what was shocking. All the house tables and seats had been replaced. However, instead of four huge long tables as before. At least fifty large round tables scattered about the hall. They were perfectly varnished in green, blue, yellow, or red with either the schools, or a house coat of arms engraved perfectly on them. Or as he took note of some of them smaller coats of arms of all four houses scattered about them. Instead of benches, the students would now have their own chair as many were surrounding the tables, done in a similar fashion to the tables, in all four school-colours.

He blinked owlishly as he looked at the floor to see it was varnished red wood with the Hogwarts coat of arms engraved all over under the varnish as well. He looked up to the head table. It was similar the old one except it mimicked the style of the new tables, though it faded from red to yellow to green to blue from left to right. He saw four huge Hogwarts banners behind it. Albus even saw they had replaced the hourglasses with newer more modern looking ones. He chuckled a little to him self. They had digital counters, in house colours so one can see who is in the lead to the exact point. Though all read one hundred now as that's the number they start at each year. He wondered how they were powered but thought it best to leave it be.

The walls had the same design as the floor with a rainbow of lights running down them, with four huge house banners on each side of the hall. He then looked up the walls to see crystals running down from the edges of the ceiling that were making the rainbows. Then he gasped in shock as he saw the ceiling. It was as though the Great Hall was orbiting the Earth. It was the most beautiful thing he had witnessed in a very long time.

Albus then looked at the sleeping children who obviously did this, but how they managed such a feat, Albus doubted they would tell him. He was awed. It was a perfect replacement for what they destroyed. He could not quite work out how they got the ceiling to look as though it literally opened up into space. Even with the old ceiling you could see the support beams it you looked carefully. He thought they might have completely replaced the ceiling and roof of the Great Hall. How they did that without anyone noticing or within such a short span of time he wondered whether he would ever find out.

"Wow, Albus," McGonagall whispered. "This is very beautiful. I never thought the hall would ever get renovated."

Albus nodded. "It is spectacular," he agreed in a whisper. "And with the tables like this the houses won't have as much separation from each other. Maybe they'll all get along better."

She nodded her agreement. "Quite. It's spectacular."

"Nonsense" Lockhart suddenly said loudly causing the teachers to scowl angrily at him. "I could have done better."

McGonagall snorted in disbelief. "Shut up" she said sternly. He did, gulping.

Harry and Ginny suddenly opened their eyes and sat up, both pointing their wands at the intruders before sighing and putting them down.

"So," Harry began nervously. "What do thee think?" he asked gesturing around him. No one seemed to notice his used of old English in with new. A few things slipped into their vocabulary, spending all that time in the past would do that to a person.

"Well," Albus began. "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say it is a perfect replacement."

Harry and Ginny sighed in relief. "Good," Ginny said. "The ceiling is what we believed would have been here had the wizarding world moved with thy times and let things change. In addition, the tables allow all the students to sit with whom they wish, rather than just their house. We…'ve given the ceiling the name, Astro-Mirror." The two grinned with pride.

Albus had of course noticed their accents had changed for some reason he could not explain, and both had slipped in a (thee and thy,) he doubted they would tell him why they sounded so posh and royal, and they seemed to be struggling to use combined words like (we've or haven't.)

Albus just smiled nervously. "It's a very good name. I must admit it's a very nice ceiling."

Harry smirked smugly as he pulled out some kind of remote control from his pocket. "This isn't all it does," he said as Ginny giggled he pressed a button and the hall gasped as the Earth faded away and in its stead they were orbiting a beautiful red planet.

Albus' eyes had widened impossibly as he looked up at Mars. It was a sight to behold. The planet beautifully illuminated the hall in red as every eye looked up in wonderment. Then that image suddenly faded away to be replaced by bright oranges, blues, reds, whites, and yellows. Gasses flowing and exploding, alive with power. Stars of all sizes hanging in a void of beautiful colours, bringing a new life to the hall.

He startled as Harry placed the controller in his hand and looked down in surprise. Harry grinned smugly. "It is a star nursery if you be wondering. It is about thirty two thousand light years from Earth."

Albus just stared at him in shock. How could that be? Could that be possible? Did Harry just tell him this scene is actually happening and not just images?

"I-is this really. Real time. Is that thing really showing us a star nursery?" he had to ask.

"In deed," he replied with a shrug. "It is not as complicated as it sounds."

"Uh-huh," agreed Ginny with a nod. "It will change every three days to something new within a range of one hundred thousand light years. Unless you use the controller to change it thy self. But you will need coordinates if what you wish to see is not one of the pre-sets."

Albus just nodded dumbly, unable to speak for a moment as he looked up at the beautiful sight. Then shaking his head clear he returned his attention back to the two kids. No, he means genius kids.

"It's marvellous," he said in awe, a huge grin working its way onto his lips. His eyes once again twinkling with newfound vigour. He shook his head clear, as he looked round at all the other teachers and student as they slowly came to grasps with the new ceilings magnificence. "Well, I think we should let everyone in for breakfast, since classes start today."

They laughed a little, as everybody seemed to take a moment to start, blinking owlishly as they regained their senses. They had never seen something so awesome before. And some of them were wowed by the previous ceiling when they first entered the Great Hall doors. Now though, they figured new first years would be so awed it would take a while to get them sorted into houses.

Harry nodded. "That is a good idea sir. Thee do not wish to postpone thy first classes of this fine year."

"Of course not Harry," Albus replied nervously looking at McGonagall who also seemed to notice his new accent, that made him sound like he should be a Knight in King Arthur's caught or something.

It took about ten minuets to get the students into the hall and settled, and Harry and Ginny grinned impishly when Hermione came over and hugged them both before sitting down next to them at a table to the side.

"So this thing really shows real time?" she asked them after a few moments looking up at the ceiling.

"Indeed it does, Hermione," agreed Ginny smugly. "We felt guilty about annihilating the previous one, so we replaced it."

"It does not mean we shall quite tormenting Dumbledore though," Harry added amusedly.

Hermione giggled with a roll of her eyes. She hadn't thought it would. "So how does it work? You said it is simple?"

"Oh but it is Hermione," agreed Ginny with a nod. "It actually uses the same principles as apparation. With apparation we can squeeze our selves through micro wormholes that actually exist everywhere in the universe. However, we can not actually use these to apparate off the Earth as the gravidic atmosphere pulls us back. Fortunately, we can by-pass this with the use of other magic's, and technology."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and awe. "S-so you're both telling me you've invented wormhole technology using magic?"

"Pretty much," agreed Harry with a shrug.

"B-but that could be the greatest scientific breakthrough of the century. Maybe even the greatest ever. No one could possibly beat that."

Harry and Ginny just shrugged. "You may possibly be correct. However, that concerns us not. As of now we have no need for interstellar space travel."

Hermione gulped before shaking her head clear, and decided to change the subject before her head explodes or something. "Well, anyway. Where were you two, yesterday?" their busy haired friend asked. "I was worried something had happened to you."

Harry and Ginny giggled at the subject change. "Do not fret, Hermione," Harry began. She was startled once again by how posh he sounds, but it also seems old posh… very old. "Thy Lady and I have been perfectly fine."

"Okay," Hermione replied nervously. "Why are you talking so weird? Your accents are also different from yesterday."

"They are?" Ginny asked. "Why did thy not notice, are ye certain?" she asked looking worried.

Hermione giggled again. "You really haven't noticed?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "You're speaking like you were raised to be King and Queen 500 hundred years ago or something."

"Are thee serious, because if ye are thy can not help it," Harry said slightly worried.

Hermione giggled again. "Where'd you find a spell to make you talk like that?"

Ginny sighed. "This be no spell, Hermione," she said. "This be thyself and my Lord spending eight years with thy schools founders and twelve years with thou great Merlin, in Camelot. We had studied magic's of which the likes, Albus Dumbledore, does not know."

Hermione was gaping at them. That would explain their weird accents and speech patterns, as well how they managed to re-design the Great Hall and build the cool new ceiling in such a sort amount of time.

"You really did," Hermione finally said. "That must have been excellent, meeting the founders and Merlin, and Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."

Harry laughed. "Yes our adventures in the past was fun. Thee should know, Arthur was not like how he is portrayed in thy history class. It is thy belief wizards changed the truth because he is but a muggle."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "So I'm curious was Salazar an ugly evil git like the books say or is that a lie?"

Harry chuckled while Ginny looked darkly. "Thou books do not justice to the vile creation that be Salazar Slytherin. Thyself and thy lady did beat him up when first we had met," Harry told her.

Hermione laughed. "That sounds like you. Though I think people are going to get confused when you talk to them."

Harry and Ginny laughed cheekily. "We are sorry Lady Granger thou cannot help it. We have had to adjust for all thou years we have been away."

Hermione giggled. "Do you even know what you called me?"

Harry blushed grinning. "Thy am sorry if thou politeness offends thee."

Ginny giggled. "You should feel honoured thy lord shows such courtesy. He has missed thee greatly."

Hermione blushed with a small smile. "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled. "Please do not be. Thou lady did nothing to feel the need to apologise, and thy did miss thee."

Hermione smiled blushing. "Thanks. It's going to be one weird year."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "This be Hogwarts School of Magic. All thy years be weird."

McGonagall interrupted at that moment and handed Harry, Ginny and Hermione their school timetables. "Thou thank you, Lady… Professor. Thou cannot wait to begin thy class." McGonagall gave him a strange look.

"Thy lord is correct," Ginny agreed. "Thou class shall be most fun." McGonagall walked off without a word looking at the strange couple. She has no doubt her classes with them will be interesting.

"What class does thy love have first?" Harry asked Ginny curiously.

Ginny looked at her timetable. "Thy first class be Charms. What of thy love?"

Harry looked at his timetable and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Thy first class be defence with thou weakling Lockhart."

Hermione giggled. "What evil thing do you plan for him?"

Harry giggled. "Thou have not yet decided. I shall do what ever comes to mind during class."

Ten minuets later Harry and Hermione had parted company from Ginny, and Ron had joined them to walk to class. Harry was confusing Ron by just talking, and Hermione found it hilarious.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had opted to sit at the back of the classroom, when all of the students had arrived, Lockhart finally entered. He then told them he had a questionnaire on his books that he handed out.

Harry looked at his questions and wondered why they were all about Lockhart and not defence, but he filled it out anyway. Though he put ludicrously stupid answers, and most of which were quite rude and offensive. Like question _52:_ What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? Harry put for his answer, _to rape all the boys' in school._

When Lockhart was reading them he suddenly looked up at Harry with a look of utmost horror, and Harry dived into his mind with the use of Legilimency he had learnt from Merlin. He had already known the skill, though very crudely. However, know was certain be can breach most peoples shields with enough force. Though, Lockhart's mind was simple and unprotected. Harry was not surprised to see he is a fraud taking credit from other people, and erasing their memories so they cannot remember Lockhart is a glory thief.

"Okay then boys' and girls'," Lockhart finally said standing up. He put a cage on his desk that was rattling and covered with a sheet. "I must ask you to all stay calm," he continued, making a few students nervous. "What I'm going to show you are some of the vilest creatures' known to wizard kind." He then removed the sheet to reveal a dozen pixies in a cage. Nobody looked at all worried about them now. "Who can tell me what these little things are?"

Harry's and Hermione's hands were up, as well a couple of other students. "Yes Mr. Potter," he asked rather rudely. Harry saw he did not believe he knew what they are. Harry also saw he intended to realise them and did not have a spell to stop them.

Harry chuckled. "Thou arte Cornish pixies."

Harry then stood up and grabbed his school bag and put it on his back smiling brightly to the surprise of Lockhart and the other students. He walked up to the cage and looked in. The pixies all stopped rattling the cage to stare at him.

Harry then opened the cage and let them out. To everyone's surprise the pixies flew out and hovered around Harry's head, and one girl pixy landed on his shoulder and smiled brightly as he whispered something to the others who all nodded eagerly. Harry then walked to the door a pixy on his shoulder, leaving the other pixies watching him with cheeky smiles until he left the classroom.

The moment Harry left the class and shut the door it was pandemonium. Hermione could not believe what she was witnessing. The kids were left alone, but Lockhart was attacked with inkwells books, even the many pictures of him on the walls were smashed and thrown at him. Lockhart tried to use a spell that failed, and then he resorted to screaming at them in panic and begging the stupefied students for help, which did not come, as he cowered in the foetal position on the floor as he was attacked.

The bell signalling next class rang so Hermione got up grabbed her bag and left the amusing chaos behind, followed slowly by the rest of the class. Hermione found Harry sitting in the empty transfiguration classroom with a cheeky smile. He still had the little Pixy on his shoulder that was smiling brightly and seemed to be snuggling up to Harry.

"There ye are, Hermy," Harry said cheerfully. "Did thy pixy friends teach thou professor it is not such a good idea to release pixies on thy unsuspecting classmates?"

Hermione giggled and sat next to him as the rest of the class entered. "Is that what he was planning?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well, I don't think he'll make that mistake again," she said as the rest of their classmates finally started filling into seats.

"Thou should be correct," Harry agreed. "However, he is not very bright, so thy wonder. If thy founders knew thou Headmaster hired such a man of incompetence, thou shall be turning in thou graves."

Hermione giggled. Hearing Harry talk like this was funny. McGonagall finally walked into the class looking bad tempered and stopped before Harry eyeing his pixy with disgust.

"Mr. Potter," she began. "Why is it that you realised then ordered a bunch of pixies to attack Professor Lockhart?"

"Apologies My Lady," Harry gave a bow of his head. "But any competent defence teacher could have stopped thy pixies. Since thou defence teacher could not, thou does believe he should be removed from such an important position, as to one that deals with thou future."

McGonagall sighed trying not to blush too much at such politeness and courtesy. The boy has a point. If the moron cannot stop a few pixies how is he supposed to get OWL and NEWT students through their exams?

She sighed. "You're probably right but that is for the Headmaster to decide not us."

Harry shrugged as she walked to the front of the class. "Today class," she began. "We're going to start some animal transfiguration, and turn Hedgehogs into pincushions." She then explained how to work the spell, and watched as the class began, with the exception of Harry who seemed uninterested and was talking to his pixy.

"Mr. Potter" she began, but he just waved his wand unconcerned at the hedgehog and it changed into a pincushion in Gryffindor colours with the coat of arms. He did not even look at it or stop chatting to the pixy who was whispering in his ear. She smiled slightly. "Twenty points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter." She had to hand them to the boy. He is incredibly gifted. In addition, she rather liked what happened to Lockhart.

Later that evening before dinner, Albus Dumbledore and several of his teachers were in his office for a small meeting. He was glad to see Lockhart was not there. He guessed the other teachers did not tell him to come.

"Well," Albus began. "We're all here to discuss the mysteries that are Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley."

"Yes," McGonagall agreed. "I had an interesting lesson with Mr. Potter where he transfigured a hedgehog into a pincushion without even paying attention on his first try." She pulled the pincushion out of her pocket for everyone to see.

"Wow," Professor Sprout said. "That is a nice piece of transfiguration."

McGonagall nodded in agreement. "Also he had somehow persuaded some Cornish Pixies that Lockhart planned to unleash on his class to attack only the professor."

Professor Flitwick chuckled. "Yes I heard about that. When young Harry came to my class he had one sitting on his shoulder."

McGonagall nodded. "He had her with him in my class too."

"Yes," Snape interrupted. "He had her in my class as well. And then he made a potion so perfect I was tempted to praise him." The other teachers gasped. Snape just nodded sadly.

"Miss Weasley was also shocking in my class," Flitwick said before Snape started crying or something. "She wasn't paying me any attention, but I didn't have the guts to scold her. She was doing things with her wand that I had never dreamed of while I was a student here. She was doing it while looking board. She had all her schoolbooks, bag, quills and inkwells flying around the classroom having some kind of aerial battle.

"Mr. Potter," Flitwick continued. "While in my class had conjured a load of miniature winged Gargoyles - animated them and had them fighting each other in an all against all fight above the class. Nobody managed to get any work done. We were all too busy watching the little stone creature fight," he chuckled nervously.

Albus chuckled with a small gulp. He's sure Harry still planned more revenge for him. "What about the way they talk. Did you all notice anything unusual?"

McGonagall laughed. "If you mean do they speak with courtesy, as though they were royalty or had lived with royalty for most of their lives, I would say yes."

"I actually think it is nice," Flitwick piped in. "I think they might have messed up a spell to speak like that."

"I don't think there is a spell," Snape said. "Did any of you know Potter and Miss Weasley can speak French, and Spanish? I heard them at lunch talking in both languages fluently. Though my French is a bit rusty they seemed to be using an old dialect."

The other teachers looked surprised. "I heard them speaking Japanese after lunch when Mr. Potter walked Miss Weasley to my class on the way to his," McGonagall said with a confused frown. "What are we to do? Because from the little I've seen and heard, it sounds as if they could probably take their OWL's, and pass with perfect scores in every class."

Dumbledore then smiled, as a plan formed to gain a little favour with Harry. Sure he's being completely ignorant of the fact Harry shouldn't be able to do the things he can. But he's desperate. And the Magical World needs Harry for when Voldemort finally returns.

"Why don't we let them take their OWL's then?" he finally said after a few moments of silence.

The other teachers looked at him in surprised. "In what classes? What about the extra classes they will have when they are third years?" McGonagall asked. She has grown complacent in arguing with the old man in recent years as he always gets his own way. So she's just going with the flow like the other teachers right now. Damn the old man's an idiot. She doubts very much that this will make Harry like him… even a little.

Albus looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Whatever classes they want to take them in. I'm sure they probably know some runes, and Athermancy. And since Mr. Potter managed to gain obedience from pixies they probably have extensive knowledge of magical creatures. I am curious to see how skilled they are. Minerva, if you could ask them if they would like to take their OWL's? Tell them if they pass them all with grades they are satisfied with, they can study for their NEWT's." He then sighed and closed his eyes before opening them and continuing. "Inform them even when they have passes in both grading systems they are welcome to stay at the school until they are of age as students of self study. And that the school library will be at their full disposal. In addition, they will still be allowed to join school clubs and teams still."

McGonagall nodded, a little amused. The old man really is off his rocker. He had the perfect excuse to get rid of them from school for good and he offers to let them stay. Ah well, it has been entertaining to watch the Great Albus Dumbledore get trounced by a kid.

"When will the exams take place?" she asked curiously.

Albus took a deep breath. He can not believe he has two such brilliant students, one eleven and the other twelve. They are making him look bad. "Two weeks from today."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. OWLs

_**New Worlds**_

_**Chapter XII**_

_**OWLs**_

Harry and Ginny had been invited into McGonagall's office where she had asked them to take their OWL's in two weeks time. It was a complete surprise. Dumbledore is a complete dunce. Especially given the fact they are being given the option to stay at school even if they pass. In addition, they've been wondering why nobody has asked how they know the stuff they do.

"This is a most pleasing opportunity professor," Harry said finally. He then looked at Ginny who was smiling brightly at the idea and nodded for him to continue. "Thy self and thy lady humbly accept. We shall take every exam that this fine school has to offer."

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Very well, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." She then stood up. "We should get to dinner now."

Harry and Ginny both nodded their consent amusedly, and the three left for the great hall. When they got to the entrance hall however. They were surprised to see Lucius Malfoy, Minister Fudge, six Auror bodyguards and a man in a blue suit like robes. He walked up to Harry and handed him an envelope.

Harry curiously opened it ignoring Malfoy seniors' smug smile and read. Then chuckled. "What does it read?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Malfoy is arte suing me," Harry said. He then walked past who was probably a lawyer towards Malfoy, and was amused when the Aurors stepped in the way, and Malfoy stepped back.

"What is the meaning of this dishonour you arte bestowing upon my name," Harry said angrily ignoring the Aurors and pulling out his wand. If Malfoy wants to play games, Harry figured he would humour him.

"You committed assault Mr. Potter," Fudge butted in. "You must be punished."

"Then is it not truth that thee should be punished for thou arte a corrupt Minister of Magic?" Harry retorted. "And this man should be punished because he arte a resist and murderer?" Fudge seemed unable to answer, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Harry saw Malfoy's face was red with rage so he smirked at him. "You challenge the honour of my blood, which is muggle and wizard, and therefore I challenge you Lucius Malfoy to a duel of magic." He then ripped the summons up, and was amused at how many students and teachers were watching. He decided to offer the duel as magic to prove Malfoy's just a weakling. If it was just a duel Harry would win in seconds.

"A duel Potter," Malfoy spat. "You're not worth my time or effort."

Harry smirked. "Thy am sorry sir," he said. "Thou did not realise you would be scared of me," he said mockingly. "I am guessing that the head of thy Malfoy family is both a chicken and yellow."

"Me, scarred Potter," he hissed pushing his way through the Aurors withdrawing his new wand. "I'll make you regret this. What rules do you set for this duel?"

Harry grinned. "Whatever thee wishes. I do not much care if thou use unforgivables, but since they arte illegal, we should leave them out."

"Very well Potter," Malfoy spat moving to the other side of the hall, while the crowd dispersed and moved back.

"Name thy stakes," Harry demanded moving to the other side. He was amused when he saw several teachers erecting barrier wards to protect the students, but they were surprised when they saw Ginny erecting one to, though hers they didn't have as clue what it is. The aurors also erected a barrier or two each. He saw a couple of them were looking at Malfoy with a look that said, 'I hope you loose you git'.

Malfoy smirked. He probably thought that because this isn't a fist fight he has a chance of winning. "How about the looser gives up their family vault," he suggested. "I win. I get the Potter vault. You win, and you get the Malfoy vault, deal?"

Harry grinned. He wouldn't loose a Knut no matter who won, since the Potter vault no longer exists. "Deal," he agreed, a soft golden glow enveloped Harry as his magic accepted the conditions. Gringots would know of the bet by now. Harry looked at Malfoy to see a sickly green and black glow.

"Just begin," Harry stated.

Malfoy smirked and fired two dark curses that Harry just moved out of the way of. Then several more came his way and he just dodged and weaved around them with the simplest ease. The Slytherin's Harry noticed were laughing as Lucius sent hex after curse his way. The Slytherin's stopped laughing though, when Harry put his wand away and was performing incredible feats of acrobatics to avoid getting hit. He was actually finding it hard not to move too fast. It would look awfully odd if he suddenly disappeared from sight because he enhanced his strength too much with his growing ki levels.

Harry back flipped, forward flipped, sidestepped, cartwheels, he even avoided getting hit while hand standing and moving in that position, flipping gently around with his fingers. It was hard keeping it to a human level of capability. Though, he thought he should train his strength more when he gets the chance. He was not hit by a single spell. Malfoy senior was getting frustrated and very angry.

"Stop playing muggle games you stupid mud-blood," Malfoy spat out in rage. Harry just smirked and flipped back to his feet from his hands, but did not answer as Malfoy continued to throw spells, and Harry continued to not get hit.

Albus had to admit what he was watching was the most fun wizards duel he had ever seen. If wizards trained more physically like Harry obviously does, duel tournaments would be a lot more entertaining.

Malfoy looked extremely tired but Harry who was physically pushing himself didn't even seem out of breath. Harry isn't even sweating. He wished to know how Harry was eventually going to win, and could not wait to find out.

Harry while in a back flip removed his wand and shielded against two spells when he landed. The spells were barely avoided when they bounced off the shield towards the caster. Malfoy senior was staring at Harry in horror. He is knackered, yet Harry was not even sweating.

Harry then pulled from his pocket a small pouch, opened it and poured to the floor about twenty small stones. Lucius and the Slytherin's laughed at him for a second when they saw Harry transfigure them all in to life-sized wild animals, then animated them. The laughter died down on their lips in an instant.

"Enjoy," was all Harry said as the animals started prowling slowly towards the head of the Malfoy family growling menacingly. Harry conjured a comfortable crimson armchair and sat down. Then conjured a table to the side of the chair, a large pint glass of coke, and a large bucket of buttered popcorn. He sat back relaxed and returned his gaze to the show, while munching popcorn and drinking coke.

Malfoy senior was looking at Harry with horror on his face. Harry was not intent to even fight him.

McGonagall watched in shock: a twelve-year-old boy just did something she would have trouble doing, and then just sat in a comfortable chair eating popcorn and drinking some kind of drink, and seemed intent to watch the show. In addition to that he made it all look easy. If McGonagall had any misgivings about letting him take his OWL's early before, they were gone now.

Malfoy blasted a tiger that pounced at him, then the wolf. Harry chuckled as Malfoy did not see the two huge bears sneaking up behind him, and the Slytherin's could not be heard shouting warnings because the other students had all started shouting and egging their favourite stone creature to attack.

Just as Malfoy blasted a second wolf away from him, one of the Bears grabbed him from behind hugging him tight. He screamed in pain and three 3rd's of the school screamed for joy, and cheered the Bear to victory, and laughed when a Leopard ran up to Malfoy and bit his crutch. Malfoy's scream was long low and very high pitched.

Harry was in hysterics though as the Kangaroo, with boxing gloves on he made, came up and started pounding on him. Malfoy did not seem to find it at all funny as he screamed, whimpered and cried. Harry however was having too much fun smiting the Malfoy head. Ginny he saw was also sitting in a nice comfortable chair with drink and popcorn enjoying her self, taking the odd photo here and there with her digital camera at the really good bits like the Kangaroo.

However, as the saying goes, 'all good things must come to an end', and it did when Malfoy was knocked out cold, and a white glow on Harry and red glow on the napping Malfoy signalled Harry's win. He then waved his wand stopping his creations turned them back into pebbles and summoned them back, placing them back in his pouch and then into his pocket.

Most of the school was cheering. The Slytherin's looked too shocked to do anything more than stare at the mockingly defeated pure-blood on the ground. Harry put his popcorn and drink down, stood up, stretched and yawned.

"That was fun," Harry commented. "Thou should duel like that more often." He then walked over to where Ginny had stood smiling brightly at him, waved his wand in several intricate movements and ripped down all of the barrier wards down before giving her a big hug.

"Thy lord," Ginny said pulling back from him. "Thou duelled most excellently. You defeated thou 'wizard' wept-blood exceedingly well."

Harry grinned. "I thank you, thy lady. You honour me with your praise. Oh, I does see what Hermione means; thou does talk weird."

Ginny giggled nodding. "I do notice as well."

After his fine display of talent, Harry witnessed the Minister sneaking away with his smirking Aurors, and over the next two weeks, Harry's duel was the talk of the school. The Goblins sent him a missive telling him that the Malfoy vault now belongs to him and that they moved all, 4.7 billion Galleons from that vault to the Promathia vault, putting everything else in a smaller vault where he might want to have it checked over before thinking about putting it in his vault.

Mrs. Weasley had even come to the school to stay until after their exams. She just would not believe her daughter could be so good at magic she is offered to take her OWL's after only one day of classes. The first exam was history of magic, nether Harry or Ginny thought they would get O's but knew they would probably get at least E's for all the extra credit's they should get for questions on the founders, Merlin and Camelot.

The other exams that followed on the first week were all written, and they new they should get O's in all of them except fortune telling Divination because they thought it was a load of crap. Plus with them around to mess with the future it can't really be set in stone.

Molly Weasley was to watch their practical exams and looked as though she might have a heart attack when, Harry and Ginny had seemed to forget their examiners, and where trying to outdo each other's conjured and transfigured creations. Eventually they had two stone Ninjas battling each other with their swords, neither one giving headway, and after a while they gave up, and just grinned impishly at the examiners who had gone ghostly white staring at the thousands of things conjured or transfigured all over the great hall.

Next was Charms where once again Molly knew they had passed their exams with flying colours when the two children made the house tables do a dance routine above their heads, and even conjured music. What made Mrs. Weasley truly surprised was they never even spoke a charm aloud yet they were stronger than hers were when she says them aloud. She smiled with pride; her daughter was going to be a very great and powerful well-known witch someday. She had always' liked the thought of all her children joining the ministry someday, but she could see the ministry was not worthy of her daughters talents and power.

The exam after Charms the next day was Runes, which dealt with runes, seals, and different languages. Molly Weasley knew her daughter said she had done a lot of reading, and studying of magic's before she started school, but she did not know she had taught herself the Goblins language, not to mention Mermish, and even Japanese. Harry and Ginny even used some complex rune magic for extra credit that was praised by the examiners.

Next was potions where the two were to make a potion, which should take three hours, but again both wanted extra credit so made three different potions each at the same time, both using their wands and some kind of spell to stir the potions, and even spells to sort and chop routs and other things for their potions. Neither of them actually touched anything with their hands, when asked why by the examiners. They replied that it can take away from the substance, or add human sweat or skin to the potion ruining its full potency. To say the examiners were surprised by such an ingenious answer was an understatement, and Molly would not be surprised if they got extra credit for it.

Next exam, Athermancy. This exam was really quite boring for Molly. The children had two hours to write down the mathematical formula for the summoning spell on a board. Harry and Ginny wrote twenty for twenty different spells each in just one hour, saying it was too easy, and a subject they both found they are rather too good at. Molly on the other hand did not have a clue what all those numbers meant or how they related to magic.

Divination was next. Harry and Ginny were obviously not seers but were doing excellently in faking it. Molly actually thought the examiners looked impressed. They told her before the exams they were just going to make guesses and trick answers out of the examiners, making them believe they can really tell the future. What they did not tell her was they actually did that the first time around then reversed time and did it to perfection. They thought they might get an O, but they were certain for an E. The next few exams were also done excellently.

Molly was surprised on the last day of exams, before Defence against the Dark Arts. Nicolas Flemel and his wife Perenelle came to the school to give both Harry and Ginny an exam on Alchemy. Nicolas was quite a joker, and only looked to be about fifty, as did is wife; both Flemel's were pleased and praising of Harry and Ginny's skill. Both didn't have a clue how two children of their age could grasp such concepts. After the exam the Flemel's asked to see Harry and Ginny in privet when they had finished their Defence OWL, both kids grinned sheepishly, knowing what they wanted to discuss.

Finally, Defence against the Dark Arts. Harry was amused nearly all of the teachers had come to watch this one as well did the Flemel's. They had all heard that for extra credit Harry and Ginny planned to duel each other, and Harry and Ginny knew that was why this exam was held on a Saturday, so they didn't have classes to stop them watching. The kids were both relieved that the other students were prevented from watching too, as the doors were sealed shut.

Molly was in awe of the spells they preformed, and still they were none-verbal. Their patroni were defiantly unique. Ginny's was some kind of smaller than normal Dragon, with huge wings and large horns on the side of its head. It looked like it would use all four legs to move on the ground mostly, but also could use its hind legs. Harry's was a larger than normal Phoenix, that had four legs and seemed to have claws instead of talons. It even had teeth, yet it still looked beautiful and elegant like a normal Phoenix. It would seem capable of moving along the ground at speed on all fours if it chose.

When it came to the duel even Albus thought he would not stand a chance against either of them. They threw curses, hexes and jinxes, and yet nether of then could touch the other as the spells hit shields or were dodged with incredible acrobatics while firing their own. They conjured allsorts of things, like flocks of birds to attack with, golden shields to block a few of the borderline dark magic they occasionally threw. They even had small army's of stone Ninjas and Samara, as well as animals fighting each other to get at their masters opponent. They used enchantments the likes Albus had never seen before.

However, that was noting to all the banter that was happening between the two. They were mocking each other, chatting about such mundane things as the weather, and all the while continued to battle each other with ferrous power and skill, not one spell was called aloud. They used fire, lightning, light, darkness, and even water spells, but still neither one got hit or disorientated, they just brushed them away or dodged.

Albus saw the examiners watching in awe and amazement never having seen such and explosive battle before. He was amused at the look of horror on Professor Lockhart's face at seeing two truly powerful beings. Albus actually wondered whether he was allowed to hire two children to teach defence class. He had no doubt they would be the best professors for defence the school has had in a long time.

Severus Snape watched the battle before him and decided in that moment never to be horrible to either of them ever. He also thought that if the Dark Moron ever returned he wanted nothing to do with him, because he could see that these two kids could easily defeat him, even when he was at his strongest.

Harry and Ginny's battle waged on for two full hours, neither one tiring, they weren't even sweating when they finally decided to call it a draw, and gave each other a big hug, before turning to their audience and bowing, huge grins plastered their lips. The examiners could not be more pleased.

Molly was a very proud mother in that moment and rushed over to them, grabbing them both into a huge bone crushing hug, as she praised them both. Though, neither of them felt suffocated like normal kids would. Harry was surprised she hugged him, after all some of the spells he used could have done serious damage. She finally let go smiling brightly.

"You both did wonderfully. Ginny dear I wouldn't be surprised if you got more OWLs than either Charlie or Bill," Mrs. Weasley said with a huge well of pride in her voice.

Ginny grinned. "Shall thy make thou mother proudest, when thy take thou NEWT's." Molly grinned sheepishly. She was not too sure what her daughter had said, except it was something about taking her NEWT's. Both Harry and Ginny had been talking strangely ever since they fixed up the great hall after breaking it from what Minerva told her. She still found her daughter's accent weird and sometimes funny, and most of the time did not understand what they were saying. It was lucky their friend Hermione was normally around to translate, which they all thought was funny. The twins also understood them all the time, but the twins are just weird themselves. Ron however also needed a translation, though Percy could understand most of the time. It was only long sentences and such he couldn't get his head around.

"Of course dear," she replied, not knowing what else to say, but Harry and Ginny grinned happily so she guessed that was the right thing.

"We must take our leave now Lady Weasley," Harry said. "We does have an appointment with thy Alchemy examiners. If thee shall excuse us." Harry and Ginny both bowed slightly in politeness and took each other's hand and walked over to the Flemel's who watched them in amusement. "Where arte thee location for our talk?"

Nicolas chuckled. "Well, I was going to use Albus' office, but he's stopped using sweet passwords and doesn't want you to know his new password," he grinned cheekily. "He seems to think you'll rob all of his new things. I wonder why?"

Harry and Ginny giggled. "Maybe, because thy am the reason he had to get new things?" Harry asked making the Flemel's laugh. Harry then turned to Dumbledore smiling brightly making him nervous. "Thou password is Water Beetle." The blood drained from the Headmasters' face as Harry Ginny and the Flemel's' laughed.

"How'd you manage that?" Nicolas asked as he and his wife led the way out of the hall.

Harry shrugged as they got out of hearing range of the hall. "It may be from thou weak minded incompetent defence professor?" The Flemel's' nodded. This kid does know some seriously advanced stuff.

The two led them to where all the on suit apartments were located and into one opposite the one Harry and Ginny had many a fond memories of all the things they can do while making love, most had nothing to do with love, they were just dirty.

"Please take a seat," Perenelle said as her husband closed the door.

Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa together holding hands. "So thou want your stone back?" Harry asked as soon as the other two sat opposite.

"Na," Nicolas replied. "You keep it. We have another two," he said pulling them out of his pocket before putting them back.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Then what does thou want with us?"

"Well, first," Nicolas began. "How come you both speak like you have been living hundreds of years ago?"

Harry shrugged. "Why does thee not speak like thee is hundreds of years old?"

The two Alchemists laughed. "Fair enough," Perenelle replied.

Nicolas nodded. "You two are exceptionally skilled. We have no doubt you have got an O in Alchemy, and we have no doubt you'll get the same in your NEWT, but still you have far to go until you've mastered the art, and we're certain you've passed your OWL's probably every subject from what we've heard and seen today. In addition, we believe you will probably score just as high in your NEWT's. Therefore we want to take you on full time at Hogwarts as our students, in Alchemy."

Harry and Ginny looked surprised for a moment before they grinned. "That sounds most excellent," Ginny said excitedly. "How long shall our studies last?"

The two grinned. "You have the other stone so I would say they could last for a very long time," Nicolas said cheekily. He thought it would be nice to befriend two people who would not die and bring them sadness like many friends before them.

Harry and Ginny both shock their heads. "We shall never use thou elixir," Harry told them.

"Huh?" Nicolas said stupidly. "Why not?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Ginny who shrugged and nodded. "Because thou does not need it. Thy self and my lady are immortal to age. We are the God and Goddess of Time."

The two Alchemists looked baffled. "What do you mean?" Perenelle asked.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "We speak as we do because thyself and my lord have lived eight years with thou founders of thy school, and twelve with Merlin at Camelot," Ginny told them seriously. "I am 36 and thy lord is 38."

They then both shifted their aged to 17 year olds. "We arte now both 17." Harry looked at Ginny to confirm her age and she nodded he was right. The Flemel's looked ready to have heart attacks.

Nicolas then burst out laughing. "This explains a lot. Everyone thought you were just too perfect not having to work for anything, but you've worked very hard and training with the founders and Merlin. That's brilliant, and explains why you both use a mix of old English and modern, and your accent changed having spent so much time around royalty."

Harry and Ginny nodded impishly. "Yes, thy have used thy power to turn back time on a few occasions, to escape getting caught doing things thou should not."

Nicolas chuckled. "That is one, useful ability."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "So if thou wishes to still be our newest teachers, we shall be honoured, and thy hope to think, we shall have years if not centuries to learn more."

The Flemel's nodded smiling. "This will be so much fun. If you two keep hopping through time to get training off other great wizards and witches, you'll soon be as old as us. Though you both have the added bonus of youth," Perenelle said cheekily.

"Yep," Harry agreed. "As ye talking of youth," he said standing up and pulling Ginny up by the hand. "I think it is time thyself and thy lady finds out what is so fascinating about the broom closets that thou would spend so much time in one."

The Flemel's laughed as Harry and Ginny ran out of the apartment with a. "See ye latter."

"See, Perenelle," Nicolas said brightly. "I told you they would be worth the risk of teaching. They don't even intend to use the stone they have, let alone making more. It sounds like they just want to be the best they can be, and work hard at that."

Perenelle nodded. She hated when he was right. "Okay, so they are going to be fun to have around," then she laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if one of the students caught them doing more than snogging in a closet?" They both laughed at the thought, remembering their Hogwarts final year when they were caught by some fifth year girl doing more than kissing.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Messer's of Reality part I

_**New Worlds**_

_**Chapter XIII**_

_**Messer's of Reality part I**_

Two days' after their finally exam, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the great hall for lunch with Hermione happy they have no more classes. They had discovered the joys of broom closets as 17 year olds, 15 year olds and even 14 year olds, though 13 they felt a bit wrong being in a sealed cupboard naked and doing some naughty things, though that didn't quite stop them. They found their preferred age to be at anytime was between 15 and 17, though they had decided if they can help it they would never be older than 21, drinking age in any country, not that they drunk, it was nice to know they could if they wanted to.

Nicolas and Perenelle had arranged to live at Hogwarts during the schooling terms after they pass their NEWT's, and let them have the holidays' off to visit family.

Harry and Ginny then saw Dumbledore enter the great hall smiling when he saw them and rushed right over.

"I have your OWL results," he said expectantly handing them an envelope each. Harry opened his and looked at it in surprise and shock, he expected to have scored high, but this was incredible. He hadn't realised they ever gave this many out.

_Harry James Potter - Ordinary Wizarding Level, OWL results (O= Outstanding, E= Exceeds Expectations, A= Acceptable, P= Poor, D= Dreadful & T= Troll) O, E & A are passing grades, highest to lowest. P, D & T are failing grades highest to lowest. Any pluses add those to how many OWLS' you received. _

_Transfiguration = __**O (+3)**_

_Charms = __**O (+2)**_

_Ancient Ruins = __**O (+1)**_

_Athermancy = __**O (+2)**_

_Potions = __**O (+2)**_

_Divination =__** O**_

_History of magic = __**E**_

_Herbology = __**O**_

_Care of Magical Creatures = __**O**_

_Alchemy = __**O**_

_Healing = __**O (+1)**_

_Defence against the Dark Arts = __**O (+6)**_

_Total __**O= 28**_

_Total __**E= 1**_

_Total __**A= 0**_

_Total __**P= 0**_

_Total __**D= 0**_

_Total __**T= 0**_

_Sub total passes: OWLs'=__** 29**_

_Sub total fails: OWLs'= __**zero**_

"How many OWLs did you get then, Harry?" Hermione asked, he looked at her like a fish out of water and just handed her his grades. "29 OWLs'," she said in awe. "You must have scored highest ever. How many did you get Ginny," she asked. Ginny passed Hermione hers and Hermione laughed. "29 as well… oh, accept Harry got and O in Divination, and you only got an E."

Ginny shrugged. "He is greater at tricking people into revealing truths than I."

Hermione gasped. "You were using muggle methods?"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Wizards are just as naïve as muggles."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention having noticed they had forgotten he was there. "Congratulations Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter… you have both over stripped my OWL score by eight, and I must admit, I had more than two E's in that." Harry and Ginny looked at him smugly, both knowing he was also fifteen when he did his. "I would like to inform you that you're NEWT's will take place two weeks from today." Harry and Ginny both nodded and Dumbledore went over to the teachers table.

"So what are you two planning to do to celebrate?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ginny smirked. "Go find our selves a broom closet," they said together.

Hermione frowned. "What do you do in a broom closet that could be so fun?" she asked as they got up and pocketed their OWL results.

Ginny giggled as she leant over and whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes went wide as dinner plates and her cheeks burnt red with embarrassment as Harry and Ginny left, though Hermione half wondered what it felt like that they would do it so much. Ginny was so lucky she thought, wondering whether she would let Harry do that to her one day, knowing she's useless around any other boys'.

"Gin," Harry said as they left the great hall. "You didn't really tell her did you?" he asked a little concerned for her.

Ginny nodded with a smug smirk. "She fancies' you… maybe we can be a bit kinky with her sometime."

Harry laughed nervously. "My lady is being serious?"

Ginny grinned sweetly at him. "Yep," she said. "I have been wondering what such a thing as the three of us in a bed would be like."

"Gin," Harry began slowly. "She's only 12."

Ginny blushed. "Oh I forgot… she does tend to act so grown up. Well how about as we are now as eleven and twelve?"

Harry looked at her weirdly. "Are you board? Is it that we have run so low of perverted things to do together that you would sleep with a twelve year old girl?"

Ginny shrugged. "Probably… we are going to live forever; we have to at least try everything once. We can always do her from another reality in the future," she agreed and suggested while he rolled his eyes and she brightened with a sparkle to her eyes. "Oh, I know… to save Hermione's innocence some more time, why don't we make love on a broom, in the night's sky?"

Harry chuckled nervously, he could not believe he was having this conversation, he would have been very willing had she been at least 14, maybe hopping into the future of a different reality would get her to drop it. "That sounds very agreeable, my lady, and I cannot wait." Then seeing the look of amusement in her aqua-blue eyes added. "The broom sex… not the Hermione sex. Though, I'm almost certain you're messing with my head," he sighed as she giggled and pulled him into a closet.

Harry and Ginny discovered that making love on a broom was more of a challenge than they first suspected, but both were excellent flyers and quickly got the hang of it. They found there was nothing more exhilarating than making love while flying over 100 miles per hour through the sky. Though they soon discarded their broom for their own power, which made it all the more thrilling, and exciting.

Ginny was annoying Harry a little because of what she had told Hermione about 'broom closets'. Hermione being her inquisitive self had realised that Ginny is a vast knowledge resource about a subject that most people in the magical world; her self included finds embarrassment talking openly about. She had started off with simple questions, but they were gradually getting less restrained and more open. Therefore, Ginny gave her friend straightforward answers and lots of detail if she wanted.

Well Harry figures that Hermione is responsible and smart enough to learn that stuff and mature enough to hear details so since she keeps asking Ginny questions he doesn't really see any reason to stop Ginny from answering. Plus sometimes it is quite amusing the things they both come out with.

Harry and Ginny finally took their NEWTs and performed brilliantly in them as everyone suspected they would. Last was defence again, all the teachers came, as well they invited Hermione, and both Ginny's parents, Bill and Charlie her eldest brothers, and the Flemel's who wanted to see if they could top their last duel. Even a few old members of the Order of the Phoenix, such as Mad-Eye-Moody and a few others Harry had not seen before. Both Harry and Ginny were wearing black combat trousers, Ginny was wearing a tight black top, while Harry a loose black tee shirt. Both of them had their weapons strapped to their backs and wands in thigh holsters.

They had gotten Dumbledore to lower the anti-apparation field within the great hall, and he nervously complied, everyone were in seats to the corner, behind several layers of barrier wards Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore set up. Harry and Ginny had both agreed to only use magic, which is the main reason they wanted to be able to apparate.

"Well, shall we begin, My Lady?" Harry asked grinning mockingly as he withdrew his sword.

"Certainly My Lord," she nodded as she withdrew her long daggers. "Someone please we ask you shout go!" Ginny called to the stands.

"GO!" several of them shouted. Harry and Ginny grinned before Harry disappeared; seconds later Ginny spun on her heal and pared his bow with ease.

"Nice try my love," Ginny said sticking her tongue out and disapparateing. Harry grinned and did the same just as her blades came at him from behind sweeping air. Harry appeared a few feet ahead at her smirking.

"Copycat," he said cheekily, and then ran at her, sword poised for attack, all out battle commenced at his sword touched her daggers with the sound of metal on metal crashing into each other, a small shockwave of dust erupted around their feet, a small sign of their physical strength leaking out.

Mad Eye Moody as people call him had thought he had seen it all. He had seen people fight with blades before, but these kids were incredibly. They struck metal on metal, and continually kept apparating away or apparating in to attack. He even got to witness them apparating into the air where they kept each other airborne for at least 30 seconds just by the force of their attacks, before apparating away, and reappearing at opposite ends of the hall. Then they charged towards each other and apparated something happened that made the awed crowd jump, a sonic boom that created visible wind shockwaves, and shook the hall and rattled the unbreakable glass of the windows. Harry and Ginny appeared out of the centre and were sent hurtling backwards from each other, tumbling through the air head over heels back towards opposite the walls.

Moody realised, as did Albus, they collided while in translocation. Moody had never even imagined that to be possible, and he was slightly worried about the kids. His worry soon disappeared as he saw both land on opposing walls on their feet in crouching positions both grinning madly, both holding their weapons, dust swiped up in the pull of their power across the hall and up the walls.

Bill Weasley all most had a head attack. His little 'baby' sister just landed on the wall safely, but that did not mean when they collided in apparation it did not scare the crap out of him. He then saw Harry's sword switch into a double-edged sword as both he and Ginny kicked off from the wall streaking through the air. He mildly wondered where Harry could have acquired a weapon like it.

As Harry and Ginny neared each other they suddenly apparated again… then several sonic booms one after the other, each one louder that the first exploded throughout. The shockwaves clearly visible in different parts of the hall causing the ground to mildly tremble. Bill thought the whole castle could probably hear or feel it.

Harry and Ginny appeared in the centre of the hall with the last sonic boom, Ginny was holding one dagger on each blade of Harry's double-edge blades, both pushing fiercely before they let their grip go and allowed each other's force to throw them back from each other.

Harry landed and his double-edge switched back into a sword, and put it on his back grinning with excitement. Ginny landed lightly on her feet too, and placed her daggers on her back. Charlie thought it was all over until he saw them snatch up heir wands almost faster than he could keep up with, and boy was he surprised at how fast they can fire spells.

Now they were apparating this way, that way, firing at each other, dodging with flips, and spinning side jumps. Ginny even jumped, span vertical from the floor in between two nasty looking hexes. Charlie made a mental note to himself, don't anger either of these two, if this is what they do for fun, he would hate to see how deadly it would become it they were trying to kill each other.

Hermione was watching with her mouth hanging open. She knew that Harry and Ginny were good; but this was too good. She thought that they could take down Dumbledore without any trouble if they wanted too, heck they could take over the world. She could barely keep up they were apparating too fast. It was then she noticed, startled loads of runes burnt into the floor, which kept making little sparks when one of the two fighters got too close. She hadn't even notice them make them.

Albus was watching at a complete loss for words. He had thought what they did for their OWL's was good but this was something else entirely. They were shaking the great hall at his foundation, both had been fighting for about half an hour now and neither looked remotely tired. Albus knew one thing for sure, when Voldemort found away to return, he would be killed quicker that a person could say resurrection. He shuddered at the thought.

Harry and Ginny stopped suddenly and looked around at the destruction they had caused, all of their explosive and shock runes making manoeuvrability very difficult. Though their main concern was that they have to fix everything they break, not that that shall be hard.

Harry put his wand away wearing a smirk. "Now our warm ups out of the way, let us begin to show the examiners a real reason to bow down with multiple O's in hand," he said laughingly.

Ginny grinned brightly as she put her wand away. "You're so on," she replied with a wink.

Then they both removed their blades, looking lustful of the fight and each other.

Bill could not believe his ears, that was just the warm up?

They disappeared then there was a sonic boom so loud the spectators had to cover their ears, and the shock wave was so bright they quickly closed their eyes, and hell did the ground shake, he thought the great hall would surely be destroyed if they continued for too much longer. Bill was actually quite scared, those two were way too powerful to be fighting inside, they should have perhaps, fought outside, even if they did have a larger audience, it would be better than knocking the castle down upon everyone's head.

A second sonic boom seemed to answer his prayer, as Harry went sailing through the air and smashed through both oak doors and out into the entrance hall, where he heard loads of screams of terror. He climbed to his feet and whipped a smudge of blood from his lips before sheepishly hopping off the door wondering whether he had squished anybody.

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked around at many terrified students, many 'older' than him. "Would their happed to be any person under the doors," he asked the mass of students staring at him. They all shook their heads dumbly as Harry gripped his sword tightly. "Good," he chimed, turning to face Ginny.

She was walking towards him. He also saw the teachers and other spectators. He did not want the fight to end. He could see Ginny wanting to continue too, but with the wards, they could not fight full force out here unless they started pumping ki into their battle, and that could potentially destroy the school if they got too carried away before they thought to stop.

"Dumbledore, drop the apparation wards," he suddenly demanded.

"I cannot do that, Harry," he replied amused at Harry's demand. "You can't continue the battle throughout the school. It could possibly be dangerous."

"I shall stop pranking you," Harry offered as compensation.

Dumbledore looked tempted for a moment and hesitated to answer, but shock his head after a few moments. "I would like to but that's not fair enough."

"That's your game is it, huh?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore smiled a renewed twinkle in his eyes. "Very well… drop the wards, and on one other condition I shall return the heads portraits."

"Okay," Dumbledore replied smugly. "What's the other condition?"

Harry grinned. "The heads portraits are placed in the library, where students can seek advice and knowledge off the previous heads of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think they would want that?" he asked actually looking surprised.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because they're sick and tired of you asking advice and ignoring it, and not listening to them, and making them pretend to sleep. Do they get the library where everyone can enjoy them or not, because they rather like living in my personal library at home."

Dumbledore nodded against his better judgement and lowered the wards with a few whispered words and a few movements of his wand.

They began instantly, and disappeared… everyone was looking around for them, and startled when they heard a sonic boom outside, and all rushed out to see the two fighters, attacking with renewed vigour, and power, Ginny replaced one of her daggers, and removed her wand, Harry drew his too.

The students were all watching in shock as spells collided with spells and exploded. Harry and Ginny dodge and weaved, dived and flipped to avoid spells; apparated then started a conjuring and transfiguration in the middle of the battlefield.

Ron Weasley was looking flabbergasted, he heard something about his sister passing a test a while back and that she had another one today, but this was incredible. He had paled significantly and was feeling great pains of annoyance wondering how they can do half of the stuff they can.

Fred and George watched with Ron, as their sister and Harry, plus about fifty transfigured animals and men that were trying to get at the human fighters, but were being stopped by others. There were little yellow canaries waging war with each other in the sky, there were cats, dogs, and other animals waging war on the ground.

Harry and Ginny hurled spell after spell and apparated, and from what Draco Malfoy could tell, those shockwaves and sonic booms where the two colliding with each other while apparating. It was a remarkable sight, he did not like to use the term for a Potter, or a Weasley, but they were like a God and Goddess, it was no wonder his father lost so easily to Potter. Draco smirked at some of the spells they were using, he noticed a few borderline dark, but he could see in their faces, both knew darker, maybe even darker than the Dark Fool himself. He realised these two could probably defeat everybody here, at the same time with not much bother with the anti-apparation wards down, and probably only a little difficulty with them up.

Draco could see pure enjoyment in their eyes as the battle heated up, they had a deep love for it, and probably each other. His father said someday the Dark Lord would return, but he never really wanted that, but now he could see he had an option he didn't have to join the Dark Lord because he has now seen too warriors who could no doubt destroy him with ease. He smirked, maybe they could get rid of his good for nothing father too. He liked the new updated great hall, and wondered why nobody thought to update it before, it probably is all crap, that blood purity stuff his fathers always' talking about.

He had been thinking on it a lot lately… well ever since Potter defeated his father with magic, but it all seems too troublesome. Plus when Potter knocked him out cold with one punch it hurt like hell when he woke up with his jaw broken in several places. The medi-wizard had said if not for eye witnesses that he would have never believed a kid could hit with such force that he had originally thought that a bludgeoning hex hit him.

Yep, too damn troublesome… Draco figured theirs got to be something more than being a dick than everybody hates for being a racist prick. Hell, he has even noticed a lot of his house think very little of him or ant status he might have.

Yes indeed, fuck the Dark Lord and his idiot of a dad. Its just lucky that he and his mum have large sums of money put away just for such occasions that his father bets the family gold and looses. And his dad claims to be a Slytherin… what a joke… he hasn't a single ounce of cunning.

Harry and Ginny finally finished their show with one last explosive shockwave that destroyed all of their creations, and sent them spinning backwards from each other, where they landed lightly on their feet skidding back a few more feet on their toes. They smirked at each other and returned their blades to their backs and their wands to their holsters. They then smiled and walked to each other, and hugged.

"I love you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Over the next four days' Harry and Ginny's fight was all anyone could talk about and they found out there was hundreds of pictures being traded throughout the school. Harry was amused that there were several posters that his dorm mates had put up; whoever made them did a good job though. Heck, if he didn't know better he would say they're professionally done.

Dumbledore found them in the library reading while the other students were in class and handed them their NEWT results, so Harry opened his and read.

_Harry James Potter – NEWTs - results (O= Outstanding, E= Exceeds Expectations, A= Acceptable, P= Poor, D= Dreadful & T= Troll) O, E & A are passing grades, highest to lowest. P, D & T are failing grades highest to lowest. Any pluses add those to how many NEWTs you received. _

_Transfiguration = __**O (+2)**_

_Charms = __**O (+1)**_

_Ancient Ruins = __**O (+1)**_

_Athermancy = __**O (+1)**_

_Potions = __**O (+3)**_

_Divination =__** E**_

_History of magic = __**A**_

_Herbology = __**O**_

_Care of Magical Creatures = __**O**_

_Alchemy = __**O (+1)**_

_Healing = __**O (+2)**_

_Defence against the Dark Arts = __**O (+14)**_

_Total __**O= 35**_

_Total __**E= 1**_

_Total __**A= 1**_

_Total __**P= 0**_

_Total __**D= 0**_

_Total __**T= 0**_

_Sub total passes: NEWTs'=__** 37**_

_Sub total fails: NEWTs'= __**zero**_

"Wow," Harry said laughingly. "I got 37 NEWTs. How may arte my Ginny get?" he asked, peppy.

Ginny grinned rolling her eyes. "37, I got 35 O's an E and an A."

Harry laughed. "Same as me," he replied gesturing his score sheet.

"Well," Dumbledore said, nervous and embarrassed. "Congratulations you two," he then looked around the library at all the heads portraits. "And thank you for bringing them back to Hogwarts."

"Yea yeah, whatever old man," he answered gesturing nonchalant. Dumbledore let out a nervous chuckle before bidding them farewell and leaving them alone in the library.

"Harry," Ginny suddenly said, as soon as the old man had left her senses. "Do you what to go do something fun?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded in thought. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Ginny grinned mischievously. "Do you want to go and visit a you and me from another world. I am curious to see the differences? Maybe jump a couple of years forward as well, to add that extra bit of interesting?"

Harry looked at her and grinned. "Very well my lady. It is your idea so you shall take us, what age shall we be?"

Ginny looked thoughtful. "17 should be okay… but first," she waved her wand over his hair tinting it dark cosmic blue. "Just encase you look a like."

Harry nodded as they both changed age, and their uniforms changed size to match. Ginny then took his hand and the world spun around them for a moment then stopped. They were in Hogwarts library; it looked the same except the heads portraits were not on the walls.

"Wow, Gin, I mean Ellie," Harry corrected as he stood up. "It all looks the same."

Ellie nodded. "Shall we see if we can find ourselves?"

Rayllar grinned, laughing at the joke. "This is going to be weird," he said as he took her hand and led her from the library. "If my senses are working fine, you have landed us on a Saturday, just after breakfast."

"That's my weirdest power," Ellie giggled. "Being a walking clock and calendar," she commented rolling her eyes.

Rayllar chuckled. "I know it's lucky no one knows about that otherwise we could not pretend to be late, ever."

Ellie giggled as they entered the entrance hall where they easily found the other Harry with Ron and Hermione. That was easier than they thought it would be. Though both Rayllar and Ginny frowned at how thin and underfed Harry looked. The other Ginny was nowhere to be found though, so they just walked up to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Hello," Rayllar said. They looked shocked about something, Rayllar just shrugged. "My name is Rayllar it is an honour to meet you, Harry Potter," he offered his hand, amused, and after a moments hesitation, Harry took it, and being a mischief maker who can sense the Dark Tosser has resurrected, he pulled Harry into his arms where he struggled in vein.

"I shall take you to the Dark Lord and be honoured above all else who brought him the-boy-who-lived!" he cheered out cackling while Ellie giggled and Ron and Hermione looked horrified.

"Get of me Death Eater," Harry yelled, Hermione and Ron pulling out their wands and pointing them at Rayllar.

"Get off him or we'll hex you!" Ron demanded hotly.

Rayllar laughed. "Wow, you guys are easy," he said frowning once again at Harry's appearance. No doubt the pore guys still being doped by the old man.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously.

Elle was giggling. "He was messing with your heads," she told them. "It was easier with Voldehorde on the loose." Ron and Hermione flinched at the name even though it was just a mockery.

"You're not afraid of him?" Ron asked in awe.

Rayllar shrugged. "No need to be afraid of a wimp."

"You think he's a wimp?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Rayllar shrugged. "Well, he tortures and torments people weaker than him, so I shall say he's a wimp."

"What's going on here," a slimy voice interrupted.

They all turned to see a toad face woman who was an offence to everyone's senses. "Nothing," Rayllar replied. "We were just chatting, what's it to you anyway?" he asked with an amused edge to his voice.

The toad woman smiled sweetly at him, it was disgusting. Wow that is just wrong, a normal person of her piss pore power would have backed down with just that look, but not her. She must think she's more important than she is. Or she's trying to make her self more important.

"Detention, my office now," she suddenly said. Rayllar grinned at the others shrugging. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked horrified at a detention with her; he was curious what would be so bad. If it's too bad he supposed he can always punish her.

Rayllar rolled his eyes. "Okay," he turned to the others and grinned darkly. It was then that they realised they should not feel sorry for him but the teacher. "See you latter, love," he gave Ellie a peck on the lips and followed the teacher, he guessed she taught defence since it seems to be always open, and probably teaches it badly too.

They soon arrived at an office and she invited him in and told him to sit at a desk. Rayllar sat down, and she put down some parchment and what he recognised as a Blood Quill, which if this world is the same as his is, only legally usable for signing blood contracts, and even then blood contracts are worth only as much as normal ones anyway so only traditionalists would use one anyway.

"You will write 'I will not talk back to my superiors', until it sinks in nice and… deep." Rayllar nodded grinning, when she turned around. He used his wand to connect her forehead to the quill and removed the healing spell from it, then began to write very fast. She screamed turning to look at him pure furry in her eyes, holding her bleeding forehead.

"What did you do, boy?" she screamed enraged.

"You are not my superior," he stood up wand in hand, eyes glowing brightly and frighteningly, she shrunk back for a moment as her subconscious may have finally noticed she just messed with someone she shouldn't have, though she would soon squash that silly feeling to the back of her mind when she should have ran and hid. "You have been assaulting children, you sick twisted bitch," he spoke calmly but with building rage.

An hour after Rayllar had left with that (evil toad bitch Umbitch – as Harry and co secretly call her – though Hermione does protest a little) teacher. Harry, Ron and Hermione had said her real name is Professor Umbridge (Ellie made a mental note to get rid of her in her world if she tries anything 'funny'. Elle and the other three were returning from Hagrid's where she was 'introduced' to the friendly guy. They were worried about what happened to Rayllar… well, Elle was curious as to what he did to her.

They walked into the entrance hall and stopped dead. There was a large crowd of students staring at Umbridge who was chained from the rafters, hanging upside down a foot from the floor by her ankles, gagged and bound, wand snapped on the floor, bruises and blood all over her face and she was crying, whimpering and sobbing pathetically. She had a blue neon sign floating above her feet with an arrow pointing down - the sign read. 'Kick me, hit me, anyway you please - free revenge.'

Rayllar was standing in the crowd smirking at her, amusement radiating off of him in droves.

Harry could not believe he had found someone… well, was found by someone who would dare do such a thing to a teacher, (even an evil crap one). He has a feeling that he might get to like this person a lot. It kind of felt like a lot of the crap in his life right now was about to be erased.

Rayllar suddenly looked over and smiled widely, his green eyes shining brightly and chaotically. Those Harry realised are the eyes of a guy nobody wants after the. Those are the eyes of destiny opening an extra door.

"There they are, Ginny," he chimed cheerfully to a petite red haired girl next to him, she smiled with a cute blush as he led her over steering her through the crowd as it parted for him. "I challenged Umbitch to a duel," he told them, unconcerned. "Took her out in one move… the wager… the others dignity."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**0oo00oo0**_

_**Harry Potter and the Heroes War – preview!**_

_**0oo00oo0**_

'_**Yes, hur**__**ry up and read the freaking thing! It's driving me crazy!' **_yelled a high voice, which sounded oddly mischievous, and he also sounded highly impatient.

'_**Indeed, Harry, Ginevra,' **_another male voice spoke, this time calmly, and with a wisdom and gentleness to his tone. _**'I would normally pride myself on disagreeing with mostly everything Loki has to say, but I must agree. The suspense is killing me.'**_

_'__Umm… Merlin, I don't think you can die twice can you?' _

'_**What is it with you today sweetheart? That's twice you've rubbed it in that we're dead?' **__asked a new voice, female this time with a saddened tone. _

'_I-I'm sorry Calypso, I wasn't thinking,' _she answered quickly but all she got in reply was some giggling. Ginny internally groaned. _'I forgot you like practical jokes as mush as me and Harry. But that was mean.'_

'_**Sorry,' **_she replied though she still giggled and sounded far from sorry. _**'But I've got to take what I can get. I had been stuck on a freaking island in the middle of nowhere all alone for most of my life.'**_

_**0oo00oo0**_

"An aura you idiot is the soul so work it out yourself!" she hissed as she climbed to her feet and stormed off.

_**0oo00oo0**_

She raised her katana up lazily. "Boom!" she whispered to it seductively. It flushed purple, and the sweetshop customers quivered back.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA****!"**

The wall exploded and she shot forward in her excitement bursting through the dust cloud created by the walls destruction.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Surrender!" she spoke softly and quiet. Her gentle voice drifting clearly; even drowning out the sound of battle. However, that one word made them shiver cold dread. It was even obvious her voice had spooked the goblins as they hesitated for a second. It was quite alarming to think that one girl had spooked just over twenty goblin worriers with only one word.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I am impressed. She's even more dangerous than I could have ever believed. Well for someone who supposedly fights for the light."

_**0oo00oo0**_

He had never seen Death Eaters so scared before. Never. Not even when the great and powerful Dumbledore is on the battlefield. But of course they know Dumbledore is too soft to hurt them, or kill them, but here they realise this is no Dumbledore wannabe. This is a man who means to kill them, and a man who won't be quick about it either. He found him self feeling a little sorry for them… well only a little.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I would have killed the lot," she commented offhandedly.

_**0oo00oo0**_

'_Hmm… well at least the old mans here on time. I would like to get this over and done with.'_

'_**I don't blame you; it's all a load of bullshit anyway!'**_

'_**Osiris, what have I told you about cussing like that?'**_

'_**Err, not too…'**_

'_Dude, you are in so much trouble.' _

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Oh, nothing much," she giggled as her mother placed a glass of orange juice before her and she took a sip. "It's just that they might find his wards to be a little shocking is all," she told them smiling.

'_**Pun hap**__**py this morning aren't you baby?'**_ a feminine voice said giggling with the red haired girl.

_**0oo00oo0**_

_**Please read and review**__** - Harry Potter and the Heroes War**__, it isn't getting the hits I think it deserves. So I'm shamelessly advertising it on other fics._

It's just been uploaded and updating to chapter V (5), and it's only been up for just under two weeks. It's called **Harry potter and the Heroes War**. Now I quite like it a lot as it is technically my first ever fic, though it was so shameful it never saw the light of day, but I always loved the story, original characters and plot. In fact, Harry Potter and the Heroes War could be called the mother to most of my fics as I stole some of its plot points and ideas for other fics, noticeably for Dragon Storm (if you red before I started reworking, and you'll notice when those chapters are back up). It is very very very long right now, and I plan to split it into 3 main fics, plus an extra one with new bad guys, as I had stopped halfway through that one when I started Dragon Storm, and plan to hopefully finish it

Now this story I've been fixing to the point that I'm practically rewriting ninety percent of how the story pans out, but the plot, characters, and everything else it as it was meant to be. Please read and review.

Not many people have actually given it a look or the chance of day as the hit counts pretty low. So I've came up with the novel idea of leaving several scenes at the end of a few updated fics to hopefully boost interest. Thanks and please read and I'll be updating this story soon.


	14. Messer's of Reality part II

_**New Worlds**_

_**Chapter XIV**_

_**Messer's of Reality part II**_

_Rayllar suddenly looked over and smiled brightly._

"_There they are, Ginny," he said to a petite red haired girl next to him, she smiled. They then both walked over, "I challenged Umbitch to a duel," he told them, "took her out in one move, the wager was the others dignity."_

Ginny giggled embarrassedly. "Yea, it was brilliant… why didn't anyone else think of that?"

Rayllar chuckled rolling his eyes. "You know Harry. Ginny here's way cool… she was the only one who managed to cheer when I won."

Harry chuckled nervously. "Err, that's nice," he replied uncertainly.

Rayllar nodded. "Yea… but not as nice as her ass," he commented checking her out.

Ginny and Harry both blushed brightly, though Rayllar and Ellie both saw the-boy-who-lived look.

"Hey," Ron moaned angrily. "That's my 'little' sister."

Rayllar shrugged and eyed her up and down; Elle was finding it hard not to burst out laughing. "She don't look so little too me."

Rayllar was shocked when Ron threw a punch but just caught his fist nonchalantly with one finger, effortlessly. Harry, Ron and Hermione went wide eyed with shock realising that Rayllar hadn't just beat Umbridge because she's weak.

"Mate don't go there… over protective prat brothers only end up hurting the one they think they are protecting. Learn a lesson Ronald," he looked into his eyes, his alight with strength and power. "How would you like it if some prat brother tried to force you away from Hermione because you like her like her?"

Ron gasped. "How do y…" he trailed off looking embarrassed.

Rayllar laughed. "See, not fun when someone messes with your life now is it. You now have two options. You either tell her the truth, and hope she likes you like that back, or you go and forget about it and let things be awkward between the two of you and end up ruining a friendship."

Harry was shocked. He did not know they liked each other… maybe he should just leave them alone so they can be happy together without the threat of Voldemort. He was then shocked when Rayllar grabbed his arm, and Ginny's with Elle training behind giggling leaving his two embarrassed best friends behind. Rayllar led them into a classroom and sealed it with a nonchalant wave of his wand.

"What's your problem Harry?" Rayllar asked angrily. "Are you such an idiot, that you would let everybody find happiness but you? First off your not going back to the bloody Dursley's comes June, and secondly your mind is an open bloody book, why the hell is Snape 'teaching' you Occlumency?"

Harry looked at him with buggy frightened eyes. "You can use Legilimency?"

"Yes," he agreed. "What is Snape telling you to do?"

Harry gulped, this is the only Occlumense besides Snape and Dumbledore he has ever met and he might not get the chance again. He can find out whether Snape is teaching him right. He gulped again. "H-he just tells me to clear my mind then breaks in, and then tells me to push him out."

Ginny gasped in horror and Rayllar and Ellie looked furiously angry.

"Incompetent bastard," Rayllar spat. "That kind of Occlumency is not right for you… plus I bet he insults you constantly?" Harry nodded. "That kind of Occlumency can only be taught by a very patient and calm person, even then is quite lame and easily overcome when you're feeling emotional."

"But what other way is there?" Harry asked his curiously peeked, and hope dripping from his voice.

"Plenty… my faves are using internal magic to organise the mind and create shields around it," Rayllar began. Harry looked interested as he listened. "The other is the complete opposite to what Snape wants you to do. Fill your mind with junk… think about sex more." Harry and Ginny both blushed brightly. "You know when you get a song stuck in your head?" Harry nodded. "Sing the most annoying, catchy song you can in your head when you feel intrusion… do that while lying in bed and fall a sleep with it in your head. It easily breaks the intruder's concentration, and really pisses them off."

Harry slowly grinned at the idea of pissing Snape off.

"Could… could," Harry began nervously. "Could you teach me?"

Rayllar grinned smugly. "Of course… we'll start with the mind clogging technique, right now. Just to make sure you understood; tell me how it works?" Harry briefly glance at Ginny and was about to speak when Rayllar laughed. "Well, thinking about sex is no problem. Just leave you in a locked room with Ginny and Voldemort won't be able to see any secrets you have." They both blushed. Then Ginny's eyes went wide when she realised that he saw Harry thinking of her as she thinks of him. "Well anyway recap what you know, or can guess about the technique?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well," he began nervously. "It's to put repetitive, distracting and annoying thoughts to the front of your mind, so I could make a Legilimency user loose concentration?"

Rayllar nodded. "The best songs to have in your head are normally abusive mocking and hurtful towards the one you don't want in your head, but also using a catchy tune. Try it on Snape next lesson, before you tell him to stick it, and I'll teach you instead. And when I say abusive song, it should have the more colourful language."

Harry grinned, nodding. "I think I might be able to make one for Snape's lesson, but I don't think I'll get it by eight."

"Don't talk crap mate," Rayllar disagreed. "You can do anything you set your mind to. You just to have faith in yourself, and let others believe in you too… I'm sure, Ginny believes in you."

Ginny smiled and bravely stepped forward. "I know you can prove Snape wrong, Harry."

Rayllar smiled. "See… when he sneers at you, smile brightly… when he insults your father or Sirius chuckle, and agree with him. It will piss him right off… don't jump to his bait, set some of your own, your father was a marauder, we'll prank the bastard good tomorrow."

Harry smiled slightly at the thought. He could almost not dare to believe Rayllar is going to help him. He has probably offered more useful information in just half an hour than Snape has in months.

It had just turned 8pm and Harry had spent all that time with Ellie, Ginny and Rayllar coming up with offensive catchy songs to stop Snape, and was unable to remove it even if he wanted too. He knocked on Snape's office door and was called in. Snape was standing by his desk sneering contempt so had did as Rayllar said and smiled brightly. He was almost shocked, Snape's sneer faulted, so Harry kept his smile and shut the door.

"Just like your father," Snape hissed angrily. "An arrogant show off."

Harry continued smiling and tried for another of Rayllar's ideas. "Yep, of course," he agreed brightly.

Snape looked shocked beyond words, Rayllar was right this is quite fun.

"Shut up Potter," Snape said angrily. Harry just shrugged smiling. His tune playing away in his mind, thinking of walking into the girls' shower, where they would all let him play dirty games with them. Damn he wishes that were reality. It's much nicer than here. "Clear your mind… legumense!" Snape hissed wand pointed at him.

Snape was in but getting nowhere… all he could see was blurry naked girls, and he could hear a very rude song in the background, one that made him double take. 'I know a teacher who cannot teach, cannot teach cannot teach. I know a teacher who cannot teach, cannot teach cannot teach. He is a greasy cunt, greasy cunt greasy cunt. I know a teacher that cannot teach, cannot teach, cannot teach. Incompetence is his middle name, middle name, middle name. Incompetence is his middle name, middle name, middle name…'

Harry was surprised. He can feel Snape trying to ram through into his head, but it did not cause that much pain, and it was not difficult to maintain. In fact it was dead easy. Snape pulled from his mind looking horrified. Harry still had a smile. He felt like he had just defeated Snape and it felt good.

"What was that Potter," Snape finally spat in disgust. "How dare you. I said clear your mind."

Harry just smiled at him. "But professor," Harry said cheerfully. "I kept you out of my head, and you're not my Occlumency teacher anymore. I've found someone who actually knows what he's talking about." Harry then pulled the door open, and left the shell-shocked professor in his wake. Snape wondered whether Dumbledore would allow Harry's new teacher to continue teaching him. He hoped so, but knew Potter would have to fight to keep his new teacher. Snape thought it might be that new kid who made a fool out of Umbridge. He hopes so… that kid has style.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling happier than he had done in a long time. He had had a wonderful dirty dream. He was just glad Ron could not read minds because he would not appreciate the dream being about Ginny. He had to admit, worrying too much or being angry, self-pitying, and feeling guilty about things he could not control was pointless and not very productive. If he wants to protect himself and his friends, and maybe a possible girlfriend he has to be positive and believe in himself.

Therefore, Harry smiled brightly, remembering to keep distracting thoughts his top priority, and went and had and extra long shower, and sorted out the problem with having brilliant dirty dreams is the tent that pitches up in ones pyjamas.

When he came down stairs, he found Rayllar and Ellie, along with Ginny, dressed and he guessed waiting for him. Harry was actually quite happy Ginny had asked to learn Occlumency with him. He would see her more often and hopefully get to know her better as he most certainly should have along time before now.

"Good morning, Harry," Ellie said pleasantly. "Would you like to go down to breakfast?"

Harry smiled. "Yea, I'm starving," he said as they all headed through the portrait hole, and towards the great hall. "By the way, Rayllar… I did it. You were right, it is more fun to bug him by just being happy, than let him get to me. I wish someone just taught me that straight from the beginning."

Rayllar laughed. "Well Dumbledore's an idiot. He's probably going to try and stop me teaching you because I don't report back to him. I'm independent from the Order, so he'll fear me corrupting you with new ideas' and options, which he chooses not to give you, for reasons no one can fathom."

Harry looked startled. "You said I can leave the Dursley's?" he asked a bit of desperation creeping into his voice. Ginny was disheartened by his sadness, and hearing such hope in his voice. She will help him… no matter what… she will help him be as strong as Rayllar said he could be, even if he can never love her. She still has her fantasies and her fingers, but he is more important than silly things like that. She'll be here for him as Hermione and Ron never have been as his support not his guide.

Rayllar chuckled. "I'll tell you about it later. It's to with you too, Ginny," Rayllar said surprising her. "I can't use Ron or Hermione for this. I'm sorry to say they would run to Dumbledore right away, because they believe he is never wrong and that those who speak against him are."

"How do you know, did you get that from their heads?" Ginny asked horrified.

Rayllar nodded. "Partially," he agreed with a shrug. "The rest I deduced from Harry's… like the crappy letters saying 'Hello, Harry how are you doing, don't do anything stupid, don't leave the house, we can't say anything more Dumbledore said it's dangerous'."

"What!" Ginny said outraged, shocking Harry, Rayllar and Ellie. "There are other things to talk about than some stupid war, or what the Order's doing. You should have wrote me and I would have told you everything you wanted to know."

Harry smiled nervously at her. "Thank you," he spoke, heartfelt making Ginny blush scarlet. "I'll remember that always'. That I have someone who won't lie or hide things," he said quietly, with some notes of pleading in his voice.

Ginny smiled sadly, blush still in place. "You're welcome, Harry. I'm glade to be here for you."

The four finally got to the great hall and entered. They saw Dumbledore looking curiously at his two new exchange student he could not remember enrolling but their records were in his files so thought nothing of it. However, the records said they are both 17, but in 5th year held back because of family troubles.

Harry, Ginny and his new friends sat at the Gryffindor table and began eating breakfast. It was a Sunday so there weren't many people eating yet. Harry and his friends were interrupted by McGonagall who gave Harry a message to visit the Headmaster, to his surprise. However, it said to come alone. Rayllar said they are coming anyway and not to worry about him.

They were just going up the moving stairs to the old mans office, Ginny and Harry had their Dumbledore song playing in their heads, and were told to try just not to look into his eyes.

Harry went to knock but Rayllar saw no need and just barged in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk smiling with a twinkle in his eyes (who would expect any less from the douche?).

McGonagall was also there with Snape, unsurprisingly. Both Rayllar and Harry detoured to Fawkes, and stroked him to the amusement of the girls.

"This is a nice office you have here, Professor," Rayllar commented all ready planning to steal everything again. He wondered how many Dumbledore's he could rob from.

"Why thank you, Mr Promathia," he said looking in to Rayllar's eyes, only to be stopped by the most powerful Occlumency barrier he had ever came across.

"Now, now, Professor," Rayllar commented, amused. "No need to rape my mind… some people might call that naughty naughty naughty."

He coughed nervously, while McGonagall looked at him shrewdly. "Well, I understand you have offered to teach young Harry Occlumency?"

Rayllar nodded. "Yes. Indeed this is true."

"Well I am afraid," Albus began. "That we cannot accept your kind offer."

Rayllar laughed. "Its Harry's choice, not yours, old man" Rayllar growled. "He has learnt more Occlumency from me in one hour than he has from Snape in months."

"Be that as it may," Albus said gulping. He can see this kid is going to cause trouble. "I am the Headmaster and I say who is taught by whom."

"Oh," Rayllar said in mock shock. He saw Snape looked highly amused, obviously seeing where this is going. "So you hired Umbridge?"

Dumbledore shifted nervously as Rayllar smirked. "That doesn't count, as she was forced upon us by the Ministry."

Rayllar laughed. "The ministry has no say at Hogwarts. This is a privet school ran on funding from charities and tuition fees. You should have refused; no changed laws can steal this school from the students who pay to come here, and students who are paid for to come here."

Albus was stumped. He knew that of course but he needed her here for Harry's benefit. He looked into the boys' eyes and screamed as his Legilimency smashed his barriers down into his mind for a second before Albus managed to push him out. Albus looked up breathing deeply, Rayllar looked very angry.

"Well old man," Rayllar began. "If you want to play games I can play them better."

"What do you mean by that?" Albus asked very nervously. Harry could see Snape seemed to be enjoying himself, everyone in the room of course realised Rayllar broke through the old mans shields.

"Firstly," Rayllar said. "Stop guarding the stupid Prophecy. You're putting people in needless danger. The Dark Tosser will try to kill Harry whether he has the prophecy or not. It's not even conclusive."

"You know the prophecy?" he asked in shock.

Rayllar grinned and nodded.

"What prophecy?" Harry asked confused. He knew it. This was the weapon… _how the hell is that a weapon,_ he thought to himself.

"Tell him Professor," Rayllar commanded.

"I'm sorry, Harry but you are too young, you should have a childhood," Albus said sadly.

"WHAT FUCKING CHILDHOOD!" Rayllar suddenly screamed his wand in hand; Dumbledore's immediately followed as he stood up. "WHAT FUCKING CHILDHOOD? THE ONE OF ABUSE, NO FRIENDS, DAILY BEATINGS! YOU KIDNAPPING HIM AND GIVING HIM TO PEOPLE HIS PARENTS NEVER EVER WANTED HIM TO GO TOO?"

"Lower your wand Mr. Promathia, and we can discuss this like civilised humans, or I'll have to disarm you."

"Civilised?" Rayllar repeated sarcastically, snorting. "Like you could disarm me?" he retorted amused, and Albus fired three disarming spells full power, and was quite surprised to see him flick them away nonchalantly.

"Mr. Promathia, please I do not want to fight you," Albus said. He was quite worried, the boy is not even concerned, and he is skilled in combat. He can tell from his stance.

"Tell him the prophecy or I will," Rayllar demanded heatedly.

"No," Albus said weakly.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Rayllar just said it and Dumbledore let him. Harry was shocked but first to speak. "So, I have to become a murderer?"

Rayllar chuckled and shook his head. "No, as far as I can tell, it just says you have the power to destroy him, not that you're the only one who can do so. It just says you'll both be plagued by each other, unless someone kills one of you."

"But it says we must," Harry said sadly.

Rayllar sighed. "It's all mumbo jumbo, don't pay what you have heard any mind. What kind of special powers does that Dark Tossers not know of?"

Harry looked thoughtful and shrugged, when Dumbledore answered surprisingly. "Love is the power."

Rayllar and Ellie blinked several times in surprise before they burst out laughing. "Love?" Rayllar asked laughingly. "What do you expect from an emotionally scared person, him to run up to Voldy crying, 'Voldewoldy, my darling Dark Lord, please don't kill anyone anymore'," Rayllar asked in a mocking squeaky voice. "And do you expect the reply to be, 'of course I'll stop m'boy, I'll do anything for your love'."

Rayllar, Ellie, Harry and Ginny burst into laughter. "Its more likely I'm his power because when I'm done. He'll no longer be an idiot who takes direction willingly from you. He'll be free, independent and happy, goodbye sir."

Ellie then led Ginny and Harry from the room. Rayllar stayed wanting to have a chat. "So," Dumbledore began. "How much to make you disappear."

Rayllar chuckled. "What? Paying me with Harry's money?" Albus' face paled. "We'll be off to Gringots in a short while to destroy the keys you have and return full control of his vaults."

"He's not old enough," Albus said smugly missing the horrified expression McGonagall wore at finally seeing his true colours. Even Snape looked appalled.

Rayllar smirked. "No, but I am," he said smugly lifting his fringe and all three gasped, and Albus looked terrified.

"You're from the future?" Albus gasped out in horror.

"Oh no old man, different universe." Albus gulped. "You won't get your way in this universe, just like you don't get your way in mine and even if my self and Ellie have to travel to every parallel word to our own, we shall." He then turned and stormed out almost breaking the door as it slammed behind him.

Albus sat stock-still whispering. _"The two are the guiders of fate… universes there are plenty, worlds that are parallel… the one with the power to destroy the dark lord shall be set free, and guided to his true love… the false manipulator is to cause the one pain… the two shall show him to victory, with his love by his side… the two with the power over Fate and Time will come, and no one shall stand in their way…"_

"Albus," McGonagall interrupted. "What was that?"

Albus sighed sadly. "A prophesy made the day Voldemort was destroyed, just before I met you in Privet Drive."

McGonagall nodded in annoyance. "You have royally screwed up this time." Albus nodded. He is very much aware of what he has done.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
